Number Zero The Witch - Diego x OC
by I-am-Ryn
Summary: 'You are nothing without your abilities, Number Zero' Lexi Hargreeves, Number Zero, The Witch. OC x Diego (An Alternate Universe, as Lexi is another Hargreeves child, making 8 of them) Follows the tv show, as well as my own ideas.
1. Number 1

The bruise was now starting to form on my cheek. No longer just a red mark, but the purple pigments were now starting to seep through my skin. At least I only walked away with a bruised cheek, the other men had broken noses, wrists, even a knee cap or a shoulder. I went lightly on them. They deserved a hell of a lot more than what I gave them.

Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I gently placed my fingertips on the slowly forming bruise, pressing lightly. Hissing in pain. Yep, that one is going to hurt for a while. The words the men spoke, still echoed in my head like a nightmare.

"_This isn't the end!" _One of the men spoke, before they ran off into the black SUV. I obviously didn't catch the number plate, but I had a feeling, with the black and white suits, and the black SUV, these men were the normal men loitering in the streets at night.

Opening the mirror cabinet hanging on the wall in my bathroom, I grabbed the painkiller gel, squeezing a pea sized amount onto my finger, before massaging onto my skin. This would help with the pain. Putting the gel away, I looked into the mirror, staring at myself, before shaking my head and turning off the light, heading straight to the kitchen. Passing the living room, I grabbed the television remote and turned it on, the screen coming to life, before I disappeared into the kitchen. After what I went through, I needed a fizzy drink and some junk food. My type of healing food. Not a tumbler of whiskey.

_'__Breaking News! Billionaire Sir Reginald Hargreaves has passed away…the billionaire who adopted eight children, whom all were born suddenly from mother's who weren't pregnant the previous day. The seven children he raised, became the children of the Umbrella Academy…'_

My thumb and index finger were clasped around a salt and vinegar stick, paused in that moment. I just felt, stuck. Shoving the crisp into my mouth, I quickly left the kitchen and entered the living room.

It was true. He was finally dead. His old wrinkly bearded face on the television, wearing his monocle, staring right at me. My wish had finally come true. No tears fell, no heart break, just…just happiness, a smile appearing on my face.

He was dead. Yes!

I gently placed my finger on my cheek, pressing lightly, feeling the pain radiating through my skin. I wasn't dreaming. This was real.

Reginald Hargreaves was finally dead. Grabbing the television remote, I switched the channel over onto a music channel, before turning to my window in my apartment. The city sky line of Hamilton staring at me. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, staring at the screen. An email, from mom.

Not our real mom. Just a robot who cared for us, because that man never had a caring bone in his body.

Opening the email, I couldn't help but scoff. She was arranging a funeral to say goodbye to our father, which meant going back to the house. Seeing everything, the house, the people, him.

I hadn't seen him since…well I lost count. It was a long time ago. And now I would see him again. Diego. Number Two. Things ended badly between us, and we hadn't seen each other since.

Shaking my head of thought, I put my phone away. Should I go? Waste my time for an old man who took all my child hood away? Or dance and spit on his grave? Say a fuck you old man!

Yes. I would go.

Happiness spread through my body, before I headed to the bathroom to let the shower water cascade down my body, as I sung to an invisible concert in the shower. This was my type of celebration. I would phone my boss and tell her I need time off for the funeral, use my holiday up. She wouldn't be happy enough to let me go, after all, I was saying goodbye to daddy dearest.

A day later…

My boss was more than happy to let me take some time off. A week maximum, they needed their best fashionista behind the desk soon. Though she was also confused, as I always told them my father was a piece of nothing, I told them I was going back for my family.

Of course, they knew who I was, and what I did when I was a teenager. Wearing those masks, fighting bad guys, red glowing hands. But that wasn't me no more. I was Lexi Hargreaves…I should really change my last name. It gave it away who I was.

The taxi finally pulled up outside the house. The Umbrella Academy. Where eight children were raised, with no actual childhood. Just taught and used on how to use their abilities to fight crime, while he sat back and did nothing.

Sometimes I wished, Diego would just throw a blade at him, end the torture.

Paying the taxi man, I got out of the car and stared at the doors. Umbrella symbols on the glass doors screaming The Umbrella Academy. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the door and gently opened it. The doors becoming two small doors, the giant stair case leading up to another floor and then another. The huge chandelier hanging on the ceiling in the hallway, this screamed an entrance.

"Ah, Miss Lexi, you came" I turned my head seeing Pogo. Some would say a family pet, but he…he was more like a father, just hairier.

"I couldn't miss this opportunity, Pogo" I smiled at him before he continued to look at me. "What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, Miss Lexi. You just…have changed a lot" he smiled "I see you have decided to decorate your body with ink and jewellery"

"Let's say it's my way of healing" I explained "When people look at me, they recognise me as Number Zero, one of the Hargreaves children. Plus, with our father, I needed to make myself better, distract people from who I was"

"I don't blame you Lexi" Pogo nodded.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked him.

"Yes, Luther is here, the rest will hopefully be on their way" he informed me.

"Okay…I'll be up in my room" I told him, heading up the large stair case, finding my room in this maze of a house.

Looking at the wooden door of my bedroom, I placed my hand around the door knob, slowly twisting before pushing the door open. My room was spotless, and just how I left it. The sound of heels clicking caught my attention.

"Do you like it?" I quickly turned around and saw mom behind us. Grace. The robot, android, what ever you wanted to call her. She still looked the same, same smile, same hair, same red lip stick. Same caring side, that was never going to be erased.

"Did you do this?" I asked her, looking around my room.

"Of course, keeps me busy, plus I do enjoy looking at the memories of my children" she spoke in her kind happy voice. "Let me look at you" She asked me. Turning around to face her, she observed my face, then stood back and looked at my body. "You're all grown up" she smiled brightly, her white teeth showing.

"Well that's what happens when you finally move out and get all those years back you lost" I told her. Her face fading.

"If I could give you a child hood to remember, I would, my dear"

"Mom. Trust me, I do have a child hood to remember, I'm trying to forget it…it's not your fault" I told her. "We just have to move on".

Mom nodded at me and placed her hand on my cheek, before she frowned and removed her hand.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're in pain…your facial expressions gave it away…my dear what happened?" she asked me, concerned.

"Just some men, who thought they could take advantage of me. I defended myself" I told her "I just have a bruise to remember" I sighed to myself.

"You will have to make sure Diego is careful with you, we all know how protective he is of you" Mom commented, but I frowned.

"Diego?" I asked confused. But realised something. They didn't know. "Mom…Diego and I…we've gone our separate ways…a long time ago…he moved on last time I checked" I mumbled. And the last time I checked, it hurt.

"Oh my dear…I'm so sorry…I know how much he cared for you…I hope you find happiness one day" she smiled "I'll be downstairs, I'll make some cookies and drinks for when the rest arrive" she nodded, clasping her hands together, before walking off. I closed the door behind me, but not completely.

Shaking my head, I walked over to my bedside table, opening the top drawer, the first thing I see was the mask we had over our eyes. To protect our identity, it's like Superman wearing glasses, you can still see the rest of your face. Shaking my head, I threw the mask in the bin behind my door, before rummaging through. Finding the polaroid picture of Diego and I. The last day at the Academy before we both moved out together. I guess because we were no longer under Reginald's control, maybe it was something for him to find, and have a heart attack over. It was forbidden under his house hold, like everything else was. I then found a red journal, a gift from mom. To write our feelings and thoughts down, or even our day. She thought it was a sentimental gift, a way of screaming our feelings out on paper. She knew growing up in the household wasn't easy.

Standing up and flicking through the pages, I heard the creek of my door slowly opening, looking around I spotted an empty vase that once had flowers in, either from mom or Diego, to brighten up my room. Creating a small red glow around the vase, the same glow emitting from my hands, I quickly threw the vase towards the noise, knowing someone was there, but before I could allow the vase to break against that person, I stopped it in front of Diego. Our eyes locked.


	2. Number 2

"Really? A vase?" Diego asked me, breaking the eye contact.

"Why not? Adds more scars to your face" I told him grabbing the in mid flight vase, the red glow disappearing from both the glass and my hands. "You shouldn't sneak up on me" I warned him.

"Maybe I just wanted to see if you still have it" He commented.

"Still have what?" I asked confused.

"The Witch inside of you". Reginald had called me The Witch. He never told me why he called me that, until I asked Pogo. He simply handed me a comic book. A Scarlet Witch comic book. We somewhat shared the same ability. Telekinesis, forcefield and energy blasts, all into one, called Psionic energy. And when I found that out, inside of me felt a little badass.

"Sadly, she isn't going anywhere" I sighed sitting down on the bed. Diego moved, and sat on the bed beside me, but slightly away, giving us a small distance.

"Why are you sad? You hated dad" He commented, confusion in his tone.

"Oh, trust me I did. I guess I am sad because it didn't happen anytime soon…and our childhood got robbed. It took this long for him to kick the bucket" I sighed staring at the photo attached to my vanity. A picture of all of us, standing together, outside a bank wearing our famous masks. That was our child hood, fighting crime. And it's not what I wanted.

"Was being superhero's really that bad?" he asked me.

"Let's put it this way, Diego. I promised myself and my future kids, if I do have any, that I would make sure they have the best damn child hood ever. Nothing like mine. No fighting crime. No limits to when they can play, except bed time…our child hood was full of fighting and rules…he used us for his image" I sighed standing up from the bed, walking over to my vanity, and taking the picture of us off the mirror, admiring it. We may have all been smiling…except for Ben. But inside, I know we all hated it.

"So then why are you here?" Diego got off the bed as he questioned me.

"Why do you think Diego? Have you ever heard of the saying? I can't wait to dance on your grave, or spit on it? It's something like that…anyway. That is why I am here. To dance and spit on daddy dearest's grave" I smiled excitedly, putting the photo down, and heading out of my room. Then I felt a hand clasp around my own hand.

Warmth spreading through my entire body, giving me a fuzzy feeling inside. Diego always managed to do that. Give me warmth. Stopping me in my tracks, I turned to face him. "What, Diego?" I asked him.

"Just…be careful" He warned me, which confused me.

"Be careful? Of what?" I asked.

"The family's reaction to why you are here…I don't…want you to get hurt" He slowly told me.

"Diego…we all hated him…I'll be fine, you have no need to worry about me now" I assured Diego, heading out of my room, after he let go of my wrist.

Heading downstairs and into the main sitting area with the bar, the rest of the gang was here.

"Lexi…wow…you…look" Allison was lost for words. I couldn't help but raised my eyebrow.

"I look what?" I asked my so-called famous sister, who got her career by 'lying'.

"You look…inked" She finally spoke out.

"This is what happens when you are slightly damaged" I added. "When the man who raised you, keeps reminding you every single day, you are nothing without your powers, zero…inking my body and pressing needles through my ears, somehow allowed me to heal" I explained to her.

And my dear Number Three, Allison healed herself by faking her entire career.

"Well, I think you look fabulous" Klaus grinned, holding a glass of whiskey in one hand, a cigarette in the other. And I wasn't going to question his fashion sense. This was Klaus.

"Please tell me you are wearing underwear under that skirt…even though it's not mine…I just don't fancy seeing your penis" I told him sitting down on the opposite sofa, Vanya could enjoy the somewhat commando Klaus on her sofa.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen one of our penises' before, dear sister" Klaus chuckled to himself. Frowning, my right hand glowed red, along with his whiskey glass, flicking my wrist, sending the glass flying on the other side of the room, glass smashing on the floor.

"Whoops" I smirked at him.

"Damn, Lexi. That was dad's best whiskey" he pouted at the glass and brown liquid on the floor.

"Shame…so are we going to do this funeral or what?" I asked, looking up at Luther, who had doubled in size.

"Yes, we will. But I want to discuss something with you lot first" Luther spoke out.

"What is it?" Vanya asked him.

"I don't think dad died of a heart attack- "Luther's explanation was stopped quickly, as Diego spoke out.

"Ah, seriously? Are you still going on about this?" Diego asked, standing beside the sofa next to me.

"What did we miss?" Allison asked confused.

"Dear, Luther thinks dad was murdered…but I've checked every window and door, and they have been untouched" Diego explained his side of the story.

"But dad's monocle is gone…we all know, he never not wore it, and now it's gone" Luther explained.

"It's just a monocle, Luther" I shrugged "Can we get this funeral going or not?" I asked.

"Can you just be patient?" Luther asked me, getting agitated. I frowned as I stood up.

"I came here to dance on daddy dearest grave, and right now, I see no grave, so if there is no funeral happening, I'm leaving" I explained to him. "I am not wasting anymore of my time for that so-called father, who destroyed our childhoods"

"You forgot spit…spit on his grave" Diego mumbled to me. I looked at him with a face that gave away with an 'are you serious' look.

"Wait…is that why you came back? Just to make fun of our dead father?" Luther asked, anger in his tone.

"Obviously. And if you think the rest of them came because they are so saddened by our father's dead, then your blind, and they are stupid for thinking otherwise…I get it Luther. You were daddies' number one" I shrugged "Come find me when the funeral is actually taking place" I informed them, walking out of the room, and stepping over the broken glass, heading up the stairs, to the very top of the house.

Of course, Luther would react like that. He was brainwashed by the man. Given the Number One status, thinking our father really cared, goes straight to your head after a while. I wonder how much oxygen, Luther lost in his brain after being sent to the moon for 4 years?

Standing on the roof of the house, I over looked the city, breathing in that city air.

"You really hated him then?" I heard the soft voice of Vanya, standing behind me.

"Why shouldn't I hate him?" I asked her sighing.

"I thought you were his prized pupil, being powerful and all" Vanya commented. I turned around and looked at my normal sister.

"Let's say. I know how it felt when father kept telling you every day that you were nothing special, just normal" I explained to my sister. Vanya just nodded at me.

"I forgot…what dad used to tell you every day, at least you had gifts" She added.

"Gifts he used and abused" I simply told her. "You know, sometimes, I just wished I was just like you, normal"

"Really? But I was nothing"

"But at least you got to live somewhat of a normal child hood, you didn't have to train to punch, kick or send energy blasts towards dummies. Instead of going to school and making friends, we were either trained to fight bad guys, or just train…Vanya. I get that this might not make any sense to you. Why would Number Zero with such abilities, complain about her life?" I asked her the question. "Because we had a father like him. He used and abused our powers every day…you got away with having some what of a normal child hood" I told her, leaving my position and walking past her, before stopping. "If you can complain of your somewhat normal life where he treated you differently. I can complain of my ruined life, because of him" I told her, heading into the greenhouse, passing a small tent, before going down the stairs, finding my bedroom and closing the door behind me.

I may complain a lot about my superhero child hood life, but I hated it. I hated him.


	3. Number 3

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling of my old childhood room. Not much of a childhood, so it was just a room to me now.

I couldn't believe Luther wanted to investigate the old man's death. So, what if he was murdered or had a natural dead. He was dead and gone. End of. But this was Luther we were talking about. Daddy's boy, Number One. Stayed behind to stay with the old man, for what? To be used. Luther was manipulated, given a title and it goes to his head.

Sitting up from my bed, I opened my bed side table drawer, taking out a photograph of Diego and I. We were young, in love and stupid. But yet, we shared a lot of memories together, memories that were the only good ones at the academy. And then after we left, we continued to share those memories, until Diego practically chose superhero life over an actual life with me.

Laying back on my bed, my hand glowed red, along with the photograph, gently moving my fingers to make the photograph float in the air. I continued to stare at our teenage selves. Not much had changed, just added scars, some ink and holes in my ear where needles went through.

I couldn't help but look at the way Diego looked at me in the photograph. I looked straight at the camera, with my smile, but he, he was looking at me. His eyes told it all. Love and lust. Unless I was just making it all up, thinking that's why he was looking at me, or he just didn't want his photo taken.

_'__Children behave, that's what they say when we're together__. And watch how you play. They don't understand. And so, we're'_

I frowned hearing…a voice speaking from across the hall, the voice getting louder and louder. And it made no sense whatsoever. The red glow from my hand and the photograph disappeared, making me catch the photograph. Sitting up, I walked to my bedroom door, opening it, before realising it was music. From what I could sense, it was coming from Luther's room. Closing the door behind me, I placed the photograph in the back of my jeggings, before biting my lip. Suddenly, I felt a smile creep onto my face, music was my thing. My drug, my cure. And I knew when it came to music, I couldn't help but either sing-a-long, mime-a-long or…dance.

_'__Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands__. Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me. And we tumble to the ground and then you say'_

I couldn't help but start to move my body, slowly swaying my hips, my arms moving along, my feet travelling across my room.

_'__I think we're alone now,__ there doesn't seem to be anyone around I think we're alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound'_

I couldn't stop my body from enjoying the song. Though I listened to music from nowadays, sometimes you couldn't beat a classic. The lyrics soon blurred out of my mind, only listening to the music, keeping to the beat.

Spinning around, moving my arms, smiling, giggling to myself, that is what happiness looked like. As I continued to dance, I spun around again, before noticing that vase, that vase that I nearly threw at Diego, moving slightly. Frowning I walked over to it before watching it shake violently, throwing itself at me, luckily, I moved out the way, the sound of glass smashing against the wall echoing my room.

"Okay…this isn't me" I frowned, feeling a small tingle, the same small tingle I would feel when using my abilities. Looking down at my hands, my hands glowed red, but I wasn't using my powers.

The sky turned dark outside my window, the house slowly shaking. Walking to my window, something large and blue was in the garden. Frowning I quickly left my bedroom and headed down the stairs, seeing the rest of the misfits looking confused.

"What's going on?" Vanya asked before looking at me. I put my hands up in defence.

"It's not me. I'm not using my abilities" I told her.

"Then why are your hands glowing red?" Luther asked me. I looked at him frowning.

"And did you notice that the big blue thing in the garden isn't red…it's blue…it's not me" I told him following the rest of them outside.

Wind hitting us. Leaves flying in the air around us, as we stared at the blue anomaly in mid-air. Crackling from the blue thing sounding like thunder and lighting. Suddenly Klaus came out of nowhere, throwing a fire extinguisher at the thing.

"What did you do that for!" Luther asked him.

"I don't know!" Klaus shouted.

"What is that!" Allison shouted out; the damn thing was pretty loud.

"I don't know!" Luther responded.

"It's some sort of energy!" I shouted out. Faces looking at me. "My powers are made up of some sort of energy…and the fact that, that thing is activating my powers…it must be energy based!" I explained to them.

"Can you get rid of it!" Luther asked.

"I have no idea!" I shouted wondering if I should give it a go.

"Everybody get behind me!" Luther shouted out.

"Yeah! Get behind us!" Diego shouted, pulling me behind him, not letting go of my hand.

The wind was now picking up, creating a strong current, but something, something was in that blue flying…thing. A man, an old man, like he was being shoved into the anomaly. Before he shifted, my eyes widening at what was happening.

"What the…" Suddenly the body dropped onto the floor, the blue thing gone. We stood in shock standing in front of us. "Five?" I asked confused, seeing the youngest Hargreeve standing in front of us. Five admired his body, before looking at us.

"Shit" He sighed to himself. "I need a cup of coffee" He announced heading into the academy, leaving us dumbfounded.

"I know I am the only one who can see dead people…but you saw teenage Five, right?" Klaus asked confused.

"Oh, we saw him" Allison nodded.

"Let's see what he has to say for himself" Luther told us, following the big guy inside, loosening my hand from Diego, but we couldn't help but linger the touch with our finger tips.

Heading into the kitchen at basement level, we gathered at the table, watching Five fix himself some food and a cup of coffee.

"What's the date? The exact date?" Five asked

"The 24th" Vanya responded.

"Of what?" he asked again.

"March" Vanya answered.

"Good" Five nodded continuing to fix the sandwich.

"So, are we gonna talk about what just happened? It's been 17 years" Luther asked and told him. Earning a scoff from Five.

"It's been a lot longer than that" Five told him, portaling behind Luther, before portaling back.

"I haven't missed that" Luther told him sighing. "Where did you go?" He asked.

"The future. And it's shit by the way" Five informed us. Already it had been a few hours and pretty much everything had happened.

We fought. We danced. Five came back. Anything else?

"Called it!" Klaus shouted out.

"I should have listened to the old man. You know, jumping through space is one thing, jumping through time is a toss of the dice…nice dress" Five complemented Klaus on the skirt he borrowed from Allison.

"Wait how did you get back?" Luther asked.

"In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward, into a suspended quantum state version of myself, that exists across every possible instance of time" Five explained.

…What? We all looked at him dumbfounded.

"That makes no sense" Diego commented.

"Well it would if you were smarter" Five added, Diego standing up wanting to go after Five, but Luther's single big arm holding him back.

"How long were you there?" Vanya asked him.

"Forty-five years. Give or take" Five answered.

"So, what you are saying, that you're 58?" Luther asked.

"No, my conscious is 58. Apparently, my body is now 13 gain"

"Wait, how does that even work?" Allison asked.

"Delores kept saying the equations were off" Five mumbled.

"Delores?" I asked frowning.

Five ignored my somewhat of a question before picking up a newspaper, seeing the front page about the old man being dead.

"Hmm, I guess I missed the funeral" He commented.

"How did you know about that?" Luther asked.

"What part of the future do you not understand?" Five asked. He had a point. Pretty obvious Luther. "Heart failure, huh?" Five asked to confirm.

"Yeah" Diego answered, before Luther interrupted him.

"No" Luther commented, looking at Diego.

"Hmm" Five mumbled. "Nice to see nothing's changed"

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Luther frowned asking Five.

"What else is there to say? It's the circle of life" Five told him, before portaling out of the kitchen, leaving us without him again.

"Well…since we all came here for a funeral. Maybe we should actually do it, so some of us can return to our somewhat normal messed up lives?" I suggested to him. This wasn't a family reunion. This was a chance for me to spit and dance on his grave, then I would return back to my lonely life.

"And that is something I actually agree with" Diego commented.

"Of course, you would" Luther mumbled. Lexi looked at him, her fingers glowing red, flicking her fingers, creating the glowing red mug of coffee on the table to spill onto Luther's coat.

Hearing a storm brewing outside, I would need my coat. There was no way I was using an umbrella. Those have been banned out of my life. Leaving the kitchen, and heading to the second floor, I heard feet running after me.

"Lexi, wait!" Diego called out. Sighing, I turned around to look at him.

"Yes, Diego?" I asked him.

"After the funeral is done…can we talk…civilised talk, over a drink…?" Diego asked.

"Talk about what?" I asked him.

"Just…to talk, Lexi. That's all I want to do" he told me, his face telling me he just wanted to talk. Though there was nothing to talk about…but this was Diego.

"Fine. Not a bar, a café" I told him.

"We can go to that café we used to sneak out and go to. Sells the hot chocolate, whipped cream and marshmallows…my treat" He knew how to warm my heart.

"Fine" I simply told him heading back up to my room. And all I could feel was a warm sensation in my heart.


	4. Number 4

Everyone grabbed a black umbrella by the stand, but I didn't. I vowed I wouldn't ever touch another Umbrella, even if it was snowing or raining. My hood would do. You might think I was stupid for taking a grudge against an Umbrella, but we all have our reasons for the smallest of things.

As the doors opened to the back garden, or courtyard, we stood in a line. Everyone had an umbrella, beside Diego who allowed the rain to wet his hair completely. And I wasn't going to lie, it was a little hot. Looking at Luther, the old man's number one, stood with the urn, inside with his ashes.

"Did something happen?" Mom asked, holding her umbrella, standing next to Diego and I.

"Dad died. Remember?" Diego told her, frowning.

"Oh. Yes, of course" The blonde robotic woman nodded; her hair always untouched.

"Is mom okay?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine. She just needs to rest. You know, recharge" Diego told her. But I knew deep down, something was up. Mom never forgot anything.

"Whenever you're ready, dear boy" Pogo stood with his umbrella, looking at Luther. Luther nodded as he twisted the lid off the urn, holding the urn out and pouring the ashes onto the floor. The clump falling to the floor, a little mountain of ash. I couldn't help but scoff. I'm sorry but that was funny.

"Probably would have been better with some wind" Luther commented, staring at the clump of ash.

"Does anyone wish to speak?" Pogo asked us. Yeah, fuck you, old man. I could go on with my cursing, but I won't waste anymore breath on him.

We all stood silent.

"Very well. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today. For that alone, I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master" Because every animal needs a master. Pogo was treated like the animal he was, yet he was forever in his debt. "And my friend, and I shall miss him very much. He leaves behind a complicated legacy"

"He was a monster" Diego commented, his eyes locked on the mountain of ash, before his eyes turned to me as he spoke. "He was a bad person and a worse father" he explained, before looking at Luther and Pogo. "The world's better off without him"

"Diego" Allison scolded him lightly using his name.

"My name is Number Two. You know why? Because our father couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had mom do it" he explained. "He called Lexi, Number Zero, because he reminded her every single say, she was nothing without her powers, and we all know it isn't true" he commented.

"Of course, you would say that" Luther mumbled.

"Do you want to insult me in front of my face, Luther?" I asked him "I dare you. But of course, you won't, you were the golden boy, Number One. Stand by his side, even when he is dead, because you were his favourite, daddy's boy. And don't deny it. We all know it's true"

"Would anyone like something to eat?" Mom asked. I looked at Mom frowning, her pearly white teeth showing as she smiled, brightening up her red lipstick. I glanced at Diego, worried.

Though Mom was a robot, she cared for us.

"No, it's okay, Mom" Diego assured her.

"Oh, okay" she nodded.

"Look, you wanna pay your respects?" Diego started speaking "Go ahead, but at least be honest about the kind of man he was"

"You should stop talking now" Luther warned him

"You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number One" Diego spat venom at the title Number One.

"I am warning you" Luther spoke, getting angry.

"Lexi, maybe you should stop Diego" Allison commented.

"Why should I? Maybe you should stop Luther" I added, glancing at Vanya, Five and Klaus. Vanya stood looking emotionless as she always did, and Klaus with a pink umbrella and a cigarette in his mouth, still wearing Allison's skirt, and Five looking like he was enjoying the show in his school uniform.

"After everything he did to you?" Diego asked stepping out, standing in front of Luther. "He had to ship you a million miles away"

"Diego, stop talking" Luther told him again.

"That's how much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" Diego shouted before Luther and Diego started having a swinging fist fight.

They never took part in play fighting, only actual fighting against bad people. So, they didn't know the limits.

Luther grunted and Diego groaned as they swung their fists at each other.

"Boys, stop this at once!" Pogo ordered them. But they were no longer under the control of the Umbrella Academy.

"Come on, big boy!" Diego shouted at Luther, who was twice his size. Luther swung his fist towards Diego.

"Stop it!" Allison shouted at her dysfunctional siblings.

"Hit him! Hit him!" Klaus applauded. I glanced at Klaus giving him a 'what the hell' look, only for him to smile and shrug. I watched the boys fighting again, seeing Luther grab hold of Diego, holding onto him.

"Get off me!" Diego shouted at him, both of him panting from the fighting.

"We don't have the time for this" Luther told him, before Diego managed to swing a limb into Luther, causing the big man to let go of him. Diego stood in front of Ben's statue, smirking.

"Come here, big boy!" Diego shouted, taunting Luther, before Luther launched himself, swinging his fist, Diego moved out of the way in time, but instead of Luther knocking Diego down, he punched Ben's heavy statue. The large black material statue, fell backwards, landing on its back, decapitating the statue.

"Oh!" Klaus cringed.

"And there goes Ben's statue" Allison sighed. Shaking my head, I wondered what Ben thought of the statue. Deep down he could hate it.

As Diego and Luther looked at the statue now broken on the floor, they stood confronted, but of course Diego had to have the last move.

"Diego, no!" Allison shouted, watching Diego throw a blade at Luther, causing the metal blade to create a deep clean cut in his arm. "You never know when to stop, do you?" Allison asked.

"You got enough material for your sequel yet?" Diego asked her.

"He was my father, too" She commented. Before turning to me. "You should have stopped him" Turning to face her I raised my eyebrow.

"And why didn't touch stop Luther?" I asked "Come on, we all know your little deep secret between you two. Just because Diego and I were a thing, doesn't mean I control him" I told her. Allison looked at me, and then turned to Mom.

"Mom. Let's go inside" Allison smiled at the blonde robot, heading inside, taking her away from the failed funeral. "Okay? Come on." She said guiding her inside, Vanya following.

"I bet you're loving this. Hmm?" Luther asked heading inside to tend to his wound.

"The team at its best. It's just like old times" Five commented before leaving the courtyard.

"Best funeral ever" Klaus mumbled, standing there clutching the umbrella.

Rolling my eyes, I walked towards the pile of ash, crouching down, before smiling. "So, this is what it's like, being big, making the other feel small and useless. I hope you rot" I spoke, spitting on the mountain of ash. "You deserve it" I sighed before looking at Ben's broken statue, watching Klaus walk over to the pile of ash.

"You okay?" Diego asked, drenched from the rain.

"You would have thought family reunions were so…dramatic" I commented. "Are we just going to leave the statue like this?" I asked.

"Are you strong enough to lift it?" Diego asked, before I raised my eyebrow at him. "Oh right, or do that" he nodded.

I stood at the side of the broken statue, most knowing it was going to be heavy. My hands turned a glowing read, surrounding the statue with red glows, or hexes as I put them, since I shared similar abilities to a certain witch. Feeling the statue being heavy, I took a deep breath and pulled the statue up as hard as I could. My fingers and hand bending in motion. Diego rushed to the back of the statue, managing to hold it up.

"Just don't drop it on me" he commented. Looking at him like he was stupid, I continued to use as much power as I could, pushing and pulling the statue back to its original position. As Ben's statue stood tall, but headless, he was back to his original post. The glows from my hand and statue disappearing.

"Looking good as new" Diego commented, managing to drag the head closer to the statue.

"Good" I nodded as I headed towards the doors to the academy. Opening the door, I headed upstairs, Diego trailing behind me.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked. I turned around to face him.

"To pack and go home. Funeral is done, so what's the point of staying?" I asked.

"You promised a drink" he commented. Which I did.

"Fine, drink first, then take me home" I told him.

"Drink first, then come back here and then go home" He told me.

"Why come back here?" I asked.

"In case you wanted to take anything home, or at least say goodbye to mom" He had a point. I couldn't not say good bye to Mom. She wasn't my mom, but she was a mom figure, who had given me my name, given me care. Mom had done a lot for Diego and I. I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to her, now she was alone, well she had Pogo.

"Fine. Drink, academy, home" I nodded, heading down the stairs.


	5. Number 5

Jimmy's Coffee. The small laid-back café in Hamilton, Diego and I used to sneak off to. When we tried to. The old man was too focused on Luther and Allison, that they decided to just spend time together, when they couldn't at home.

Finding a table in the back, I sat down and grabbed the menu.

"Are you having your usual?" he asked me.

"And what's my usual?" I asked him back.

"Hot chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows, and if you are feeling adventurous, a sprinkle of cinnamon" he said.

"I'm surprised you remembered" I commented, putting the menu away. I had missed my usual order.

"Well…when we…departed, I ordered your usual…I guess I had nothing to remember you by, except a secret photo of us both, and a hot chocolate…I didn't have anything left of you"

"Don't memories count?" I asked.

"They do, but every time I remembered our happy memories…I just kept remembering that day" he sighed looking down. "If I could take it all back- "

"Please don't Diego" I told him. "I let go of that memory all those years ago, I don't want to remember the worst day of my life" I informed him.

He looked down ashamed of himself. "Did you…did you ever find love again?" he asked. I looked at him and sighed rubbing my face.

"I did…and we were happy…until he saw me" I explained, but Diego's eyebrows furrowed confused at what I meant. "I stopped using my powers after we broke up…it felt weird using them when we weren't together…well in my mind it did. And then one day, after work, I saw you with your new girlfriend. I went home, and I threw something across the room with my powers. And he was standing there, I forgot for that moment that he round for our date night. All it took was me looking out the window for me to forget he was in my apartment" I sighed remembering that moment.

"What did he do, Lexi?" he asked me concerned.

"He left, just like that" I sighed "He looked at me shocked, confused and I think scared"

"Didn't he know who you were, Hargreeves gives it all away" Diego told me.

"Yes, he knew, but I told him, ever since leaving the Academy, I swore to never use my powers, though that was a little white lie"

"Because you stopped using them when we broke up" he confirmed nodding. "What happened after with him?"

"Let's say, things ended quickly" I informed him. "I don't stand by people who look at me because I am a freak" I told him.

"You are not a freak…you're just…" I eyed Diego, making sure he was careful with his words. "Extraordinary" he smiled "You have no idea how amazing you are"

"If I was that amazing, why did you keep leaving me to go and be a superhero?" I asked him. My sudden words, stumbling him.

"I-I, n-never m-meant to h-hurt you" he stuttered. Looking down I sighed to myself.

"I know, but you did" I sighed "I felt lonely"

"Did you feel lonely with, him?" he asked.

"Yes" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked me again.

"Because he wasn't you Diego" I admitted. "You made me feel…wanted, more than my powers, we always stuck together" I sighed before the waitress came over, her eyes googling at Diego. That was something else I didn't miss. God forbid how many women did that seeing his single body.

"Diego Hargreeves?" she asked, Diego nodded in response. "It's been a while, and I mean a while, how have you been?" she asked.

"Err…fine, I guess" he said.

"I am so sorry about your father" she commented.

"He wasn't my father, just a man who raised us in the wrong way" he nodded, stunning the woman with blonde hair tied back.

"Oh, right" she nodded before turning to face me. "Sorry, I recognise you, but it's been a while since Diego was in this café with someone"

"This is Lexi" he commented, before the woman widened her eyes.

"Lexi? Wow it's been like forever" she smiled "No longer rocking that blonde hair, I'm liking the red" she smiled "And you got a lot of…decorations" she smiled, before turning to Diego. "I'm so happy to see you again Diego, now, what would you both like?" she asked.

"Hot chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows and a sprinkle of cinnamon, for both of us" he told her.

Hot chocolate may warm my heart, but Diego doing that, Diego was surely warming my heart. But I didn't want to get used to it, I didn't want my heart broken again, for the third time.

"Of course, any food?" she asked.

"Not for me" I commented staring at my hands.

"No, just the hot chocolates, thanks Jess" he nodded, before the woman walked off.

"When was the last time you were here?" I asked him.

"Err" he thought about it, something in his eyes telling me something. "The day after we broke up, this was our place, so I made my last order" he told me.

"The hot chocolate?" I asked, his nod confirming my thoughts. I sighed as I rubbed my face.

"Did you ever want to try again?" he asked me. And I couldn't lie.

"Yes, I went to find you, to confirm my thoughts and feelings, but I found you with some woman, then I went home and destroyed my relationship" I sighed remembering that moment. "Is it wrong?"

"What was wrong?" he asked.

"I wanted to get back with you, but I was with my boyfriend, I was second guessing our relationship, because no matter how much you hurt me, I still wanted you in my life, because I missed those words you always told me" I told him.

"You're everything without your powers" he told me, my heart warming. I couldn't help but smile at him, I looked down to avoid eye contact, placing with the Pandora ring on my finger.

"You never took it off" he told me. The ring he gave me as a promise ring to always love me, be there for me. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I like the ring" I told him. He looked at me, trying to find the real answer, before Jess returned with the drinks.

"Two supreme hot chocolates" she smiled placing them on the table.

"Thank you" Diego spoke, pushing my mug towards me. I looked up at him and smiled softly. Wrapping my hands around the mug, feeling the warmth radiating, closing my eyes, I remembered this moment like it was years ago.

After emptying my mug of all the contents, I continued to fiddle with the ring, maybe it was an effect Diego had on me? Maybe it was nerves? I was too involved in with playing with this ring, before I felt his hand over mine. Looking up at him, I sighed.

"Sorry" I told him.

"Please, don't be sorry…I get it" he nodded, using his thumb to stroke my fingers. Sighing, I didn't have the energy to pull away from his touch, it was calming. "Lexi…I never stopped loving you, and I need you to know that" he spoke quietly. I looked at him, and as much as I wanted to walk out, I couldn't.

"Funny thing is, even though you hurt me, I never stopped loving you, I felt…incomplete without you in my life" I admitted feeling ashamed. Bowing my head down, I felt his fingers gently tilt my head up, looking into my blue eyes.

"And that's my fault, but we can both change that, you know that" he informed me.

Did I listen to my head or heart? I had no idea, because they were overcharging right now, and I needed fresh air.

"Sorry, I need air" I said grabbing my things and leaving the table, escaping out of the coffee shop. Feeling the air hit me, I took a deep breath, before feeling a hand wrap around my wrist, flicking my head towards that person, I saw Diego's deep brown eyes staring at mine, before I watched them draw closer to my blue ones. His lips attaching to mine, that familiar spark I felt with him, radiating through my body, goose bumps raising on my skin, fireworks and butterflies flying together in my stomach. And I couldn't stop myself from kissing back, because it felt so natural.

"Diego?" A voice called out, turning our attention to a woman, a detective, that woman.

"Patch?" Diego asked. The woman Diego, I guess loved after me, standing in front of me.

"Hi" she said, before looking at me. I felt so embarrassed.

"What do you need Patch?" he asked her.

"I have a situation, the night your father passed, we have reports of a man with knives and a mask taking out some bad guys, after they raided a house and kept the family hostage" she told him.

I looked at Diego, shaking my head, feeling so stupid to think he changed. But who was I kidding? He carried his knives everywhere. Some people carried bags or their phones, or even a dog, Diego carried his knives around, for a reason.

"Lexi- "he spoke.

"I can't believe I was that stupid" I sighed laughing. "Thinking you had changed, when the one thing I hated you doing, you are still doing it now" I sighed, walking away from his grip.

"Lexi! Wait!" he shouted.

"Diego, we need to talk" Patch informed him.

"Not now, Patch" he said walking after me. Placing my hand behind my back, feeling the energy running through it, I saw a table go past me, flicking my wrist, the table fell to the floor, along with the chairs, stopping Diego in his tracks, as I headed off back to the Academy.


	6. Number 6

I couldn't believe Diego. After everything we went through together, or should I say, everything I went through when we were together, I didn't ever think he would continue with his crime fighting career.

I felt so embarrassed, standing in front of the woman who also stole Diego's heart, and also slept with. Finding out what he has been doing, from her. I just couldn't stand there and listen to it all.

Finally arriving at the academy, I pushed open the doors, flicking my hands behind me, allowing the doors to slam shut, echoing through the building, the giant chandelier hanging in the foyer, making the smallest movements.

Vanya came into view, looking at me worried, and confused. "Lexi…are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm peachy" I sighed.

"Where's Diego?" she asked again.

"Probably hooking up with his ex, talking about his crime fighting life" I told her bluntly, heading down to the stairs which lead to the kitchen, mom, standing by the sink cleaning up.

"How was your trip out, my dear?" she asked with her gentle kind voice, it was all programmed into her.

"If anybody else asks how it was, I'm gonna explode" Pulling out the chair to the table, I sat down and slumped my head onto the table, feeling the wet tears fall down my cheeks.

"Well we certainly don't want you exploding, I don't think your father would appreciate broken furniture again" Mom commented. Frowning, I lifted my head up.

"Mom, he is dead, and he isn't my father, never was" I explained.

"But he raised you" she added.

"He raised us to be his pawns in his life. We just have to face it, no body ever wanted us" I explained "Our parents give us up, and he just makes us his puppets, forced to do his work".

"He loved you in his own way" Mom added.

"It's not enough, when…if I ever have kids, I will make sure I tell them I love them, be the best damn parent I could ever be, better than he ever was" I spoke to myself, staring at the table in front of me, in my own world.

"Are you and Diego planning to have children?" she asked placing a glass of water in front of me. Frowning I looked at her.

"Mom…Diego and I broke up years ago, are you okay?" I asked frowning.

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine" she smiled "In fact, when you and Diego left the academy together, I imagined you wearing a white dress, walking down the aisle, Diego waiting for you, then I imagined you both coming home, and I open the doors seeing you holding the smallest baby in your arms" Mom spoke, staring into space. Maybe old age was finally getting to her, mentally.

"Well, Diego ruined that chance of marriage and kids" I mumbled, wiping my face, hissing at the sensation of pressing down on the bruise. Mom looked down at me, frowning in concern.

"My dear, what happened to your cheek?" she asked placing a thumb on my skin, gently grazing her thumb against it.

"Nothing" I said, before hearing my voice being called up from upstairs.

"Ah! Diego is home" she smiled.

"Mom, have you seen- "Diego spoke entering the kitchen seeing me, of course it was clear to him that I had been crying. "Lexi…let me explain"

"Explain what Diego? Even after ending the relationship after what you did, and you still do it. I thought me ending it would make you learn something, obviously I was wrong" I sighed rubbing my head in frustration.

"Look. After we broke it, it made me realise, what I did was wrong, I went into the police academy, but then I got chucked out, because well…doing what I do is in my blood, it's what I was trained to do"

"What we were trained to do, was forced by him, it surprises me, that you still carry on, fighting crime, the way he taught us, and I thought you said he was a monster" I added, leaning back in my chair, crossing my arms.

"He is a monster…but fighting crime…it's what I enjoy"

"You enjoyed it too much, causing our relationship to end"

"You're the one who ended it Lexi"

"Because I was lonely, Diego! You left me every night, I would wake up to you not in bed, sleeping on the sofa…you abandoned me!" I shouted at him, getting angry. Getting angry wasn't always a good idea, my emotions effected my powers. Diego looked at me, shocked at my outburst, but maybe I was getting into his thick head.

"I…I" Diego stuttered, before the rest of the gang rolled in.

"What's all the shouting about?" Allison asked, Luther, Vanya, Klaus and Five in tow.

"Nothing" I mumbled, rubbing my face again. "I am going to pack, no point in staying no more, best funeral ever" I sighed, removing my self from the table and chair. Heading around the piece of furniture, I felt Luther's eyes on me, frowning, before heading towards me. "What?" I asked him.

"You have a bruise…where did you get the bruise from?" he asked me.

"I dropped my phone on my face" I made the excuse; I wasn't going to tell them the real truth. But Luther continued to study my face, his eyes staring into my soul, before his eyes widened, like he realised something. "Have I got anything else on my face?" I asked.

"Yeah…Luther, you're starting to look a little creepy" Klaus commented, sitting on the table.

"A bruise that big, the damage, looks like you got it from a fight" he commented "Maybe a struggle" he added. "Some vulnerable tried to defend themselves" he mumbled the last part.

Now I realised what he was saying.

"You think I killed him?" I asked him "He died of a heart attack" I told him.

"A heart attack which might have not been natural…like someone having the ability to move things with her hands and mind, potentially, stop something from beating" He spoke, looking at me, like he was going to kill me.

"Be careful what you say, Luther, I won't be responsible for my actions" I warned him.

"Are you going to stop my heart? Act like it was a heart attack, just like you did to him?" Luther accused me. I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"Seriously, Luther? You think, Lexi killed him?" Allison asked, shocked by the accusation.

"It's possible. His monocle is gone, which means someone stole it, maybe taken it as a prize for killing it. You always hated him. Maybe killing him now was the right timing?" Luther continued.

"We all hated him, Luther, doesn't mean she killed him" Diego spoke up.

"Of course, you would defend her, you're sleeping with her" Luther added. Diego quickly pushed Luther away from me, squaring up to him.

"We broke up years ago, and every day I am reminded that I let the best thing leave me, I regret it every day. So no, we are not sleeping together, but for you to accuse her, that's a step too far" Diego warned him.

Allison turned to me, taking my hand in hers. "Lexi…"

"I didn't kill him" I told her, snatching my hand away from her. "We all hated him, well…minus Luther" I told them "He locked Klaus in a room surrounded by dead people, he outcasted Vanya because she was normal, I'm not the only one who hated him"

"So how did you get the bruise then?" Luther asked

"Like I said, I dropped my phone on my face at night" I told him.

"I don't believe you; you're lying to all of us" he added. "You need to admit what you did" he said.

"I don't have to admit anything Luther, and you cannot make me" I warned him.

"Try me" He stalked towards me. As a smaller woman, against a much larger man, I had to defend myself. My hands turned red, before I pushed my palms out in front of me, causing an energy blast to exit my hands and push Luther away. Which ended him crashing into a cabinet full of china.

The rest of them looked at me shocked. Now they probably did think I killed him.

"Jesus, Lexi!" Allison scolded me, heading towards Luther, helping him up.

"You know, dad was right, without your powers you are nothing" he commented, standing up. "And right now, it proved it, you can't defend yourself without your powers" he added.

I felt like a sharp blade just stabbed me in the heart. Those words…I hadn't heard for years, only for Number One to bring it up again. I couldn't help the tears prickle in my eyes.

"…I got attacked" I told them. "By a group of men in an alley way, wanted their way with me, a punch to the face is what happens when you say no" I informed them. "I broke each of their arms before I managed to escape…my powers saved me from being attacked any further, because there was no way I would be able to hold of six men on my own…my powers protect me from threats, I am not the threat…I could have killed our dear old daddy and get away with it, but I didn't, because I am not a monster" I told him. "But thank you, Luther, for thinking I am and reminding me that I am nothing without my powers…" I shook my head, leaving the kitchen, leaving them.


	7. Number 7

I couldn't believe Luther, he accused me, of killing the old man. We all hated him! It didn't mean we had the courage to kill him. I wanted that man to suffer, but only to suffer alone, have no one, except a monkey and a robot to keep him company.

I hated him, but I didn't have the guts to kill him, nor anyone.

Sitting down on my vanity, I stared at my image in the reflection. Red stained eyes from the crying, the foundation that covered that horrible bruise, now exposing the purple colour. The sound of someone's knuckles tapping against my door, made me quickly brush away the tears, hissing at the sharp pain of the bruise on my face.

"Lexi...it's Allison" The actress spoke out behind the door. Sighing to myself, I took a deep breath, and flicked my glowing red hand, watching the door slowly open.

"What? Come to accuse me of something else?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow.

"No, I haven't" She told him, stepping into my room. "I wanted to know more about what happened, if you don't mind me asking...I guess it's something sister's do. And I know you don't think as me as a sister, but deep down I do" Allison smiled softly "Can you tell me a little bit more?"

Flashes of the night, flashed through my mind, I wanted to forget about it all, but if it wasn't going to be Allison who asks, most likely Diego would, and it would be much harder to tell him.

"Some guys, about five of them, all in suits, exactly the same suits" I explained "I was walking home one night, well the sun was setting, and the sky was humid, and I just fancied a walk, one of those perfect humid nights" I explained "And during that walk, I felt someone pull me into an alley way. They were Asian men" I explained. "All wearing the same suits, laughing, I couldn't tell if they were drunk, or just being arseholes, they were trying to entice me, seduce me, I thought they were idiots" I sighed. "Who in their right mind would get on her knees in an alley way for five men? None" I told her, rubbing my red eyes. "Since I wasn't playing along, they were getting frustrated, I cursed at them, they then punched, they thought it was funny"

"But you didn't" Allison told herself. "Did you?"

"Did I use my powers? Of course, I did. I couldn't fight five men all on my own, I had to have some help" I explained. There was no way I wasn't going to use my powers for that situation. "I hadn't used my powers for...some time, I had to use them to protect me, God knows what they would have done if they knocked me out"

"Hey, you don't have to explain yourself, it was self-defence" Allison assured me, our eyes looking at each other through the mirror. "You had a right to, I will get Luther to apologise"

"Why? Even if you say anything, in the back of his mind, he will still think I caused his heart to stop" I sighed standing up. "I just need fresh air, it's been a long day" I informed Allison, leaving my own room and heading downstairs, and to the back garden, seeing Ben's statue, now headless statue standing up. Walking over to a wooden metal bench, I sat down, feeling the air on me, the leaves dancing on the ground with the wind.

"Hey" I turned my head seeing Diego standing there. Those ninja skills he still has, are on point.

"I didn't hear you come out" I told him.

"I didn't want to startle you...mind if I sit?" he asked me.

"Not my bench" I simply told him, sighing to herself. Diego walked over to the bench and sat down. "I guess Allison told you, what happened?" I asked him.

"Yeah...Lexi..."

"Diego, don't. Please don't feel sorry for me, I honestly just want to forget about it"

"Then I won't bring it up again" he nodded. "But I do need to say this...I am so sorry. Not for the assault, though I am, but for doing what I did when I left the police academy...or got chucked out"

"Hearing that from your ex-girlfriend, is not what I wanted to hear Diego" I explained to him. "I don't know what hurt more. That, or you going back to your old ways" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I get it, I'm an arsehole"

"That I can agree on...but what I want to know is. You hated the old man, what he made us do, but yet when we moved out, you carried on, and then when you got kicked out of the police academy, you fell back into it...why?" I asked him confused. When I left the academy, I left that life.

"Because...I didn't have anything else" he explained. "All my life, we have been crime fighting, it was...stitched into my mind, and I couldn't think of anything else that I wanted to. Allison went to be an actress, you went into fashion and business, me...I felt like I had nothing to offer, just throwing knives, fighting bad guys, which is why I tried the police academy, but the way the old man trained us, was too moulded into my mind"

"Because he was manipulative" I told him. "Look what he did to Allison, manipulated her to make lies, and what does she do when she leaves? Uses that skill to lie through her life. Luther was Number One, so of course he was manipulated to stay behind, be a daddy's boy, get sent to the moon, spoilt rotten. Klaus found the only way to contain the ghosts was to be drugged up, because the old man scarred him for life, Vanya, well she found a way to tell her normal story by a book"

"And then there is you" Diego spoke. "I think you are the only normal one here" he told me.

"Why?" I asked him confused. "Because, once you left you found a normal career, fashion and business, you went to college, got a career out of it, left your old life behind...before I destroyed our relationship" he sighed to himself.

"That's' in the past, like several things I want to forget" I told him sighing. I then stood up from the bench. "I guess there is nothing else to do, then to pack" I explained. "I'll probably see you in a few years...or probably never, try and not get killed in the process Diego...there's someone wanting to create a future with you, who will take all of you" I smiled softly at him, wishing deep down it was me, but that life was over. Heading towards the back door, I swung it open, before stepping inside and closing it behind me.

Heading up the stairs, I heard a low gruff voice speak my name. Turning around, I saw Luther standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" I asked him.

"I wanted to...apologise" He spoke "I should have never- "I put my hand up to stop him from talking.

"Just, don't Luther. Why say sorry when you don't mean it, in the back of the mind you still believe, I stood over his sleeping body, feeling for the sensation of his beating his heart, before slowly, slowing it down, watching the panic in his eyes, before stopping his heart forever"

"That seems...like you know what you are doing" he told me frowning.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Either way, I didn't kill him, but now I wish I did, so I didn't have to defend myself" I simply told him, heading up the stairs, entering my bedroom.

Grabbing my suitcase, I started packing things away, adding more stuff to from my bedroom, trying to get it into one bag.

"Let me take you home" I heard Diego's voice speak from my bedroom door.

"Why?" I asked him.

"It's the least I can do...I don't want you being alone, Lexi, girlfriend or not, after what happened, I don't want you walking home on your own, driving home, whatever, I'm driving you home myself and walking you to the door before you shut the door on my face"

"Why would I do that?" I asked him "Shutting the door on your face?" I asked him confused.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked me, chuckling. Huh, didn't think about it that way.

"Okay, a lift home sounds good, thank you" I nodded, zipping my suitcase up. Diego then slide my suitcase off my bed and left my room, saying nothing. Taking a last glance at my old room, I headed off out of my room, going down the stairs and down to the kitchen.

"Maybe the next funeral we will be at will be, Pogo's or Diego's" Allison commented.

"Yeah, love you too sis" Diego commented, heading out the back door. I smiled softly at Allison before following Diego.

"Hey, Diego where are you going?" Klaus asked.

"We are leaving, I am dropping Lexi home" Diego commented.

"Great, then I'll come along with you" Klaus smiled as he followed Diego and I out of the Academy, heading to Diego's car.


	8. Number 8

The three of us sat in Diego's car, though I couldn't help sometimes over hear, Klaus talking to himself. But most of all, the awkward silence breezed through the car. I couldn't wait to get out.

"Where exactly are we going dear brother?" Klaus asked Diego.

"I am going to drop you off at a bus station, then you can go where ever you want" Diego explained "Then I will drop Lexi home, but first I need to do something" he informed us.

"You are not going to fight crime while we wait in the car, are you?" I asked him a little unsure what he had planned.

Diego frowned as he turned to face me. "What? No, I just need to get rid of something"

"A body perhaps?" Klaus perked up, leaning forward between the two front seats.

"No, Klaus, though I can do, with your body of course" Diego told him smirking. Facing Klaus, he couldn't help but smirk at me. Rolling my eyes, I pushed him back into his seat with the palm of my hand to his forehead.

Then silence, again.

Diego continued to drive, until his speed slowed down, entering near the docks, towards the water. Parking the car, he got out and slammed the car door shut.

"What do you think he is doing?" Klaus asked quietly.

"I have no idea" I spoke quietly.

"Huh?" Klaus asked.

I frowned as she peered from behind her seat, seeing him.

"What?" I asked confused, was he drunk? High, or was I? I was so confused.

"You said something" Klaus told me.

"You asked a question, I answered it" I informed him, getting totally confused.

"Question? Oh! I wasn't asking you" he chuckled to himself, turning his head slightly to the empty seat behind him.

"O-okay, I need some fresh air, before I go crazy like you" I told him, opening the car door and slipping out, shutting it behind me. Seeing Diego standing by the water's edge, he was holding something. Frowning, I wanted to know why Diego drove all the way out here. Walking over to him, I got a clear image of what he was holding.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked him, staring at the monocle that used to sit on the old man's face. "Luther said it was taken" I informed him.

"I took it off mom" Diego explained holding the thin piece of glass in his hand.

"Okay…" I asked confused. "Why did you take it off her, Diego?"

"Because…if Luther found it on her, he would blame mom for killing dad. Like Luther said, he never went a day without wearing it, and when he is found dead, he isn't wearing it" He explained.

"So then why did mum take it?" I asked him.

"I've no idea…my guess, he was dead, he didn't exactly need it to see anymore" Diego had a point. But even if mom did still have the monocle on her, would Luther blame her? It could have been a reasonable explanation. Like he was dead and didn't need to wear it.

"So, instead of Luther finding out mom took it, then you taking it, you want him to believe that someone came into the house and murdered him, Luther believes someone killed him, like me" I pointed out.

"No, I never meant for Luther to start accusing you, or accuse anyone of murder. Luther is the golden boy, even if dad treated us all like shit, he still is always trying to impress him, even beyond the grave" Diego explained sighing.

"This whole situation is confusing, just over some damn glass. So, what if mom removed it? Doesn't mean she killed him, but I would probably high five her if she did" Diego shot a look at me, a confused shocked look.

"Diego, he treated her like shit, she may not be human, but she cared more than he ever did, robot or not, she raised us, he…made us his pawns in his game. He never wanted to adopt children for his own loving heart, it was because he was a lonely billionaire, finding the opportunity to get even more famous" I explained "Getting teenage kids to go on missions and risk their lives, while he sat in his chair reading a newspaper…I mean, seriously" I sighed frustrated, feeling a small tingle in my hands. Looking down, my digits slowly glowed red.

One thing I always discovered about my powers, was that my emotions always effected my powers. Anger and sadness. Sometimes passion and love.

"What I am trying to say is. Mom just took them because he was dead, he had no use for it no more" I shrugged at him. "I don't see why they would start accusing mum of killing him, just because she took his monocle, he was dead, so dead he didn't have vision anymore"

I couldn't help but smile hearing Diego chuckle at my words. "Something funny?" I asked him.

"I just miss your sarcastic comments" He told me, making my face flush, I turned to the cool sea breeze air to calm my face down. "And you blushing…I can tell, not by the colour, but every time you blushed, you turned away" he chuckled, before letting out a sigh. "I just want Luther to drop it, mom took the monocle because he was dead, nothing more". Admiring the glass in his hands, he suddenly threw the monocle into the sea, watching it sink down under the water.

"I guess that's one step of forgetting him" I told him watching the gentle water under the moon light.

"What's the other steps?" He asked.

"The academy…our lives…let's face it, we will never be rid of him" I explained "Every time I look at myself in the mirror, I just see…everything. It's something you can never forget or get rid of it, because you were part of it, it was our life" I sighed in frustration. "I want to forget it all, just live my life…but my life is just so…empty"

"I know that feeling" he spoke quietly. "I have nothing, I have no one to go home to, no job, because I know I will mess up, go back to my old ways, it's why I left the police academy, because all I knew was to throw knives, beat the bad guys my way, it's why I do it"

"It's why you have always done it Diego…even when you had me, you couldn't stop. It was your drug, you enjoyed it" I shrugged at him.

"Hey! Are you two gonna make out, or are we going to make a move, because I am getting booored" Klaus groaned shouting with the car door open.

Turning to face him, I flicked my glowing red hand, causing his car door to close with a slam.

"Let's just…go home" I sighed "We have lives to be getting on with" Turning away from Diego I headed back to his car, opening the car door and sliding into the front passenger seat.

"That hurt you know" Klaus complained. Rolling my eyes at him, I strapped myself in, before Diego soon joined us, slamming the door shut.

Starting the engine, he reversed, and then drove on towards the closest bus station. Diego made a sudden stop, causing me and Klaus to feel thrown from our seats.

"Klaus, out" Diego instructed.

"Harsh…can I have some money, you know, for the bus" Klaus asked.

"I don't carry cash on me" Diego informed him. Rolling my eyes at the boys, I grabbed my bag and found some change, handing it to Klaus, through my open window, a smile forming before he frowned.

"It's the exact amount of money to get you a journey to your destination, and not drugs" I smiled at him. "Do yourself a favour, Klaus, don't kill yourself, I don't fancy another funeral any time soon" I told him.

Klaus looked at me saddened before, Diego started the engine again, driving off.

"What's your address?" he asked me.

"Same as the last one 10 years ago" I informed him; Diego frowned looking at me.

"You didn't move out?" he asked me.

"No, why would I?"

"Because of the memories" he told me.

"It was a good apartment, just because we broke up, I wasn't going to get rid of the apartment and move out, moving is expensive" I explained rubbing my eyes, tiredness was dooming on me.

"Right…" he said as he continued to drive on, before hearing a police radio go off. Frowning I listened to it, and then looked at Diego. He hadn't changed at all. Shaking my head, I placed my head on my hand, where my elbow was resting on by the window. "I err…. I need to make a stop" he explained.

"You can drop me here; I can walk Diego"

"All that way? Lexi it will take you probably over an hour, and I don't want to leave you on your own, after what happened" I turned to face Diego, frowning.

"After what happened Diego?" I asked before scoffing. "You were over hearing on our conversation…thanks Diego. So not only do you listen to private conversations, you expect me to go to a crime scene so you can be a hero, the reason we broke up in the first place?"

"Look…just come with me, see what I do…it isn't bad" he explained.

"But it isn't legal either Diego, it was the reason I ended our relationship, because you chose being a vigilante rather than a boyfriend!" I shouted at him, feeling my rage soon to spill over.

"And do you have any idea how many nights, I lost sleep over that? Knowing I destroyed our relationship, our future?" he asked me.

"But that didn't stop you from continuing, even after getting chucked out the police academy, not even stopping now, instead you shove it in my face. Pull over" I warned him.

"You may have these powerful powers, but I am not scared of you, you hurt me? So? I don't care. I need you to see what I do. See the black and white, when the police just see the black" he told me. "I get the shadows, when the police get the light"

"I get it Diego. You see things they don't" I sighed to myself, before sighing "Are you going to drop me off straight after?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course" he smiled "Then I will let you live your life, no more Diego to ruin your future" He told me, as he continues to drive off.

I looked at him, a little hurt from his comment.

"Lexi…" The sound of regret filled his voice, before I stopped him from talking.

"Just get it over with Diego. We both have our own lives to get back to" I explained. In the back of my mind and heart, I had thoughts of reuniting with Diego at the funeral, only for that to back fire.

I could never deny it, or forget it. I loved Diego…I still do.


	9. Number 9

Soon Diego pulled up along side the curb of the apartment building I resided in. Pulling the hand brake up, Diego looked at me.

"Before you shout at me, I want to say something" he told me. "I am so sorry for breaking your heart, and if I continue to do so…I just…"

"I get it Diego. You don't mean to" I told him nodding. "With what's going on at the moment, it's messing with our heads, it's okay…you just need to…"

"Fix my life?" he suggested to me.

"Kind of. Just…figure something out. A healthy life. Not fighting crime like we were trained to do, guide away from it"

"It's like a drug to me" he admitted looking down shameful.

"I know…but this drug is easy to drown out. For someone who hated our so-called father and way of life, you're showing that you enjoyed being a superhero" I explained to him.

"I know…but every kid wishes to be a superhero, don't they?" he asked me. I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess you're right…but sometimes…superhero's get killed…and I honestly don't want to get that phone call saying that you got killed Diego…it will kill me" This was the first time I admitted how I really felt. Even so all those years ago.

"Is that why you ended it all those years ago?" he asked me. I looked at him and nodded.

"I thought me ending it would save me from the…well you know" I sighed to him. "Just promise me something, Diego" I asked him.

"Of course, I will damn well try, for you" he assured me.

"Get a good job, find a good place, find a girl, have a family. Live your life, grow old together…don't die young…we already lost one" I smiled softly at him and leaned over kissing his cheek. "It's something we all deserve, an actual life, away from…all the madness. Step away from the Umbrella Academy, live a normal life without any scrap of it. If I managed to do it, so can you, so can Allison" I assured him. "You deserve it, we all do". Turning to unbuckle my seat belt, I felt a pair of gloved fingers under my chin, guiding my face upwards gently, my blue eyes locking with Diego's.

Leaning forward he kissed me softly, and I, of course kissed back. How could I not? Our lips kissed in sync, Diego's teeth biting down on my bottom lip, causing me to gasp, his tongue sliding into my mouth, a moan escaping our mouths, before I pulled away, looking at him.

"Diego" I sighed as I spoke his name. He nodded as he positioned himself back into his chair.

"Yeah. I know" he sighed.

"Thank you for the lift" I thanked him before slipping out of his car and shutting the door. Looking up at the building, I headed towards the door, putting in the pin as the door opened.

"Wait! Lexi!" I turned around seeing Diego get out of the car and rushing to me. "After what those men did to you…I want to make sure the building is safe" he told me.

"Diego, I doubt they even know where I live" I explained stepping into the building.

"That's not a chance I am willing to take. Let me take a look around your apartment…then I will leave" he told me. I knew saying no was going to get me nowhere.

"Fine" I told him, heading towards the elevator at the end of the hall. Pressing the up button, it glowed green, before the elevator doors opened with a ping. Standing inside the floating box, I pressed the third level as Diego joined me.

_ '__I think we're alone now' _The elevator music couldn't help but make me smile, and I couldn't help but notice the smile on Diego's face.

The doors opened with a ping, before I headed down to my apartment door, frowning as I saw a piece of darkness against the door frame and the door. My door was opened. Walking to my front door, I looked at Diego. From the look on Diego he was going to burst in all Superman.

"Wait" I told him, stepping us both back, my hand glowing red, with the door now glowing red as well, I gently pushed my hand forward, the door pushing open, just darkness in my apartment.

"Think anyone is in there?" he asked me.

"No idea, but not taking that chance of walking inside without protection" I added, creating a red glowing shield in front of us both, slowly walking into my apartment, flicking on the light. "Shit" I mumbled. My apartment was trashed. Furniture all over the place.

"Do you think those men did this?" he asked me.

"There's no other person or people who would do this, obviously sending a message" I sighed. "I guess it's a hotel tonight" I sighed again. I loved my apartment, well…our former apartment. I watched as Diego looked around, emotion showing on his face. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah…just…bringing back memories" he admitted. Of course, it would, we shared this apartment together.

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"Both, happy memories, and moments I regret" he admitted. "The many pieces of furniture we made love on, which was every single surface we could, and the many nights you slept alone because I was…selfish" Sighing to himself he turned around to face me.

"I can't let you stay alone, not until we figure out…what these men want"

"Me. Because I assaulted them" I told him.

"There's that, but he will want revenge in some way" he added.

"So much for a normal life" I sighed to myself.

"You may be powerful Lexi. But you are alone, mainly because of me. And I want to be there for you, help you through this and I won't take no as an answer. You will be staying with me" he informed me.

"Where is that exactly?" I asked him concerned. Mainly because he didn't have a job, no offense to him.

"I work…and I mean work lightly, at a gym, I stay in a room in the back, it's homey, but these men won't know where you are" he added. "Please. It's the least I can do"

"To stay in a back room in a sweaty gym?" I asked him. "I can stay at the academy for a bit" I informed him. "I appreciate the concern…but I can't stay in a back room of a gym, Diego…I need somewhere proper to stay. Plus, if they do manage to find me, I am more than happy to destroy the Academy, otherwise you could get fired because your ex-girlfriend got the gym destroyed" I advised him.

"Yeah…I guess you're right" he nodded. "If you're staying at the Academy, so am I" he nodded "And I don't take no as an answer, if you haven't worked that out"

Rolling my eyes at him I sighed. "I'm going to get a shower, and get clean clothes"

"Then we can go to my gym and get my stuff" he told me.

"Fine" I sighed heading to the hallway, entering my bathroom and closing the bathroom door. I noticed the mirror above the sink was broken. "Fuck" I mumbled shaking my head, seeing the bruise on my cheek still the bright colour it was. Turning the shower on, I waited for the water to get warm, before stripping myself. Stepping into the shower, I let the warm water cascade down my body, feeling relaxed and in content.

After god knows how many minutes, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body. Stepping out, I headed to my bedroom, opening my door before jumping.

"Jesus, Diego!" I gasped in shock, seeing Diego sitting on my bed. Of course, my bedroom was destroyed as well.

"Shit, sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he chuckled, of course his eyes travelled, he was a man.

"What are you doing in my bedroom, Diego?" I asked him, trying to find clothes that hadn't been destroyed.

"I just…memories" he sighed as it's all he could say.

"Good or bad?" I asked him.

"Both; the amazing sex we had in this bed…and the nights you slept alone" he sighed. "Did you and your ex…you know?" he asked motioning to the bed.

"Jesus, Diego. I am not answering that" I told him. Giving him probably the answer he needed.

"Yeah…no that was wrong of me. Sorry" he said laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"But you were right" I told him.

"About what?" he asked.

"We did have amazing sex" I smirked to myself. God, we had amazing sex. Was it because of the fighting experience we had? It did something to our bodies, I was flexible after all. "Now go away, I need to get dressed and get some fresh clothes, and my already packed clothes need to be washed. I can't even remember if I wore them…I need to wash everything, in case they did anything" I said. Grabbing the clothes, I arrived in, I got dressed after Diego left. Packing everything in another bag, with all essentials, Diego and I left my apartment building, heading to his 'home'.


	10. Number 10

Contains a bit of smut!

* * *

The car slowly came to a stop outside the local gym, or Diego's second home. Posters and advertisements against the windows. It looked somewhat fancy.

"Are there fights here? Or just a training ground?" I asked him unbuckling my seat belt.

"Both" he commented getting out the car first, shutting the door behind him. I followed suite, feeling the cold night air hit my body. Who would have thought, Diego lived close to me, and we didn't even know? He didn't realise that I stayed in our apartment.

Hearing the car doors lock, I headed to the gym doors, seeing a poster, seeing a picture of Diego with boxing gloves on, titled 'The Kraken'. Lexi raised her eyebrow at him. "You have a fight tomorrow" I pointed out to him.

"Yeah, sometime in the evening, big bets" he added.

"Why big bets?" I asked him.

"Doesn't my name give it away?" he asked me. I looked back at the poster seeing the title again. Big bets for a former member of the Umbrella Academy, of course. "Let's go around the back" he said motioning his head towards the alley way.

Following him behind, he entered the darkness, while I stopped, just seeing darkness, memories flashing in my mind of what happened. Was it yesterday, or the day before? I was losing track at this time. As Diego continued to walk on in the darkness, I couldn't move, until I felt boots walking towards me again, echoing the alley way.

Sudden panic rose in my body, my mind focusing on defending myself. I could feel my hands turning red, from a small vibration from my powers. Before seeing Diego's, face appear from the darkness, frowning at me, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. Until he realised what was wrong.

"Shit…Lexi, I'm sorry" he said "It's just us" he told me, holding out his hand. "Trust me"

Trust. One word, with a huge meaning. And it meant a lot to me. If it wasn't obvious, I had trust issues, and you break my trust, it will take a long while to gain that back. I wasn't a very forgiving person, but I could forget and move on, if I wanted to.

Taking a deep breath and calming my powers down, I took Diego's hand, feeling myself walking into the darkness, before seeing a faint light of a back door. Diego pulled out a bunch of keys and slid one into the key hole, the sound of a lock clicking, opened the door. Pulling the door open, Diego allowed me to enter first.

As I did, I looked around seeing nothing but darkness again, before the light flickered on. Turning around I saw Diego flick the switch, a small smile on his face.

I always loved that small smile. I looked down the hallway, black and white flooring, and white walls and ceiling, doors on either side of the hallway, which lead out to the boxing ring I assumed. The door behind us closed and locked.

"This way" Diego motioned going towards a door and opening it, revealing his little comfy somewhat of a bedroom.

"Looks…comfy" I smiled softly entering. "At least it doesn't smell like wet socks" I added going down the small set of stairs. Spotting the single bed.

"You can sit on it, no one but me has slept in it" He must have caught my eye motion. Nodding I sat on the bed. Not the comfiest. "Just give me a few minutes and I will get things packed" he told me.

"Diego, you don't have to stay with me, I am a big girl, plus I will have mom and the monkey with me" I added.

"Mum can only do so much, and the monkey can also do so much, so I am staying, I'll stay in my own bed, don't worry" he added grabbing a duffel bag from under the bed and started shoving essentials in it.

Silence echoed the room, before I spoke up. "I didn't realise how close you lived to me…after…we you know" I told him.

"I know…the amount of times I wanted to walk over to the apartment building and knock on the door, something was stopping me from doing it" he admitted. "I think it was guilt" he told me.

Looking down at the ground I sighed to him. "I never like making people feel guilty, but you have to understand on why I did it"

"I do. I really do…I broke your heart. I chose our fucked-up childhood, over you, my future, and it's the biggest mistake of my life" He sighed sadly.

"Not even getting fired from the police academy?" I asked him.

"People can get many different jobs, but there's only going to be that one person you will ever find, to spend the rest of your life with, and I destroyed that opportunity"

"Diego…you didn't destroy it" I told him, more quickly that I expected for it to fall out of my mouth.

Did I just give him hope? Or did I give myself hope for it? I felt the bed dip, as Diego sat beside me. Releasing a big sigh, he took my hand and kissed it softly. "I wish…I wish I could go back and fix everything I destroyed…sometimes I think to myself, what would we be doing right now, together. And I knew exactly what"

"What then?" I asked him.

"We would have been married, having our first or even second kid" he smiled. "They would be badass', just like their parents" his smile then faltered. "Then I would have nightmares, that both of us die, not married to each other, and no kids" he sighed.

"Diego, don't think like that please" I begged him softly. "It's in the past, I just want to move on" I told him. Cupping his face with my hands, I looked at him. "It's time to move on" I whispered.

My blue eyes attaching to his brown orbs. I felt a sudden pull towards him, but Diego must have read my mind. His lips launching for mine, placing his against my plump ones. I couldn't stop myself, because I didn't want to.

Diego and I had a long history, and let's face it, we still were both madly in love with each other…well I hoped…because I still loved him.

Our lips moved in sync, before I felt my body being shifted by both of us, onto his lap. My arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him close, my clothed chest pressing up against him, a small moan radiating from Diego's mouth. I couldn't help but smile. I just couldn't stop myself.

Attaching my hands to my cardigan, I removed it from my body, throwing it onto the floor. Diego's hand followed suite, removing my top, throwing it onto his bedroom floor, exposing my red wine-coloured bra, and tattooed body.

Diego pulled away from my lips, leaning back admiring my body. "I missed this body" he smiled, running his hands down my sides, biting his bottom lip. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against my neck, kissing softly.

Down my neck, along my collarbone, down my chest, his hands trailing down my back, gripping onto the clasp of my bra, before feeling my bra come loose and away from my body. I suddenly felt my body being flipped onto the bed, my back against the mattress. Diego towered over me, continuing his kissing, his lips trailing around my nipples, before he softly kissed them both, then focused on continuing down my body, stopping at my jeggings.

Jeggings were the best thing ever invented.

Gripping onto the material, he pulled them down and threw them across the room, then slowly slid down my knickers. I don't wear matching knickers. Who has time for that? As my knickers fell to the floor, Diego leaned down and slowly kissed my thighs, before kissing closer and closer and- "Diego!"


	11. Number 11

I stared up at the grey ceiling of Diego's, 'room'. Breathing heavily after what I would have called amazing make up sex, but in the back of my head, I knew it was only a one-night stand type of sex.

It was a rash decision, and I think I regret it. Jesus, I'm so confused. I continued to stare up at the ceiling, before Diego spoke up.

"You okay?" he asked me. Looking towards him I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good" I smiled softly.

"That was…" he chuckled "Amazing, incredible, I forgot how amazing having sex with you was. You are a goddess" he whispered, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

Really confused.

"That was a lot" he chuckled, placing his hands and arms under his head, looking proud.

"Yeah…it was" I sighed in content, before sitting up from the bed and turning my body to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You sure you're okay? You've gone a little quiet" he asked sitting up behind me, his voice concerned.

"Diego, I'm fine. But we can't stay here for long, we aren't safe here, and I can't risk having this place filled with bullet holes" I explained, grabbing my clothes and getting dressed.

"I'm sure we don't have to rush off" he spoke, moving my blonde hair to the other side of my shoulder, kissing the exposing skin on my neck. Quickly getting up and escaping one of his seducing methods, I looked at him.

"I don't know what these men are capable of. But if they are capable of assaulting me, and finding where I live and trashing the place, god knows what they are capable of, Diego. This is serious" I told him rubbing my face, in frustration and stress.

Diego shifted off the bed and stood in front of me, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. "Hey, I'm gonna protect you" he assured me.

"I don't need your protection Diego. I may be a woman, but I've been protecting myself for a long time" I told him. "I need to go, with or without you" I told him, turning around and heading up the small steps, leaving his 'room'.

"Lexi, wait!" He shouted after me. But I couldn't stop, I just kept walking, leaving the gym and standing by his car, soon his figure and suit case following behind. He looked at me, but didn't say anything, just unlocked the car and got in. I followed suite, soon Diego taking off towards the Academy.

"Where have you two been?" Allison asked as she stood in the foyer with Luther and Vanya.

"Just…collecting our things" Diego responded.

"Things?" Allison asked confused.

"I can't stay at my apartment, because the men who attacked me, destroyed my place, so I will be staying here for a while until I sort out my mess" I explained heading towards the kitchen downstairs in the basement.

"My dear, Alessia" Mom smiled standing with a spatula in her hands. I frowned at the name.

"Mom, my name is Lexi, remember, I asked to be called that instead" I told her sitting down in my seat.

"Well, from what I remember, I named you Alessia" she nodded, tilting her head to the side. "Are you okay, my dear?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine" I responded.

"No, you are not" Allison spoke up as she entered the kitchen, pulling the chair out beside me. "Lexi, what's going on?" she asked.

"Diego and I had sex" I spoke quietly.

"Oh! You and Diego are back together! I'm so glad!" Mom exclaimed "Cookies! Cookies are the best way to celebrate".

I looked at mom and sighed. "Mom, do you mind if I speak to Allison alone?"

"Of course," she smiled as she left the kitchen.

"So…you and Diego?" Allison asked.

"I am so confused, Allison" I admitted putting my head on the table.

"Why are you confused?" she asked me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Because, we aren't together, then the next I'm in his room and we are having sex, and after, I was just…confused"

"Do you want to be with Diego?" she questioned me.

"That's the thing, I do and I don't" I confirmed.

"Okay, tell me why you do" Allison asked curiously.

"Because…he was always so protective over me, told me he loved me, every day. He spoiled me; he was perfect" I remember the memories flashing through my mind. Every morning and every night, every day he told me he loved me, even during the day and night, the love was nonstop…until it slowed down.

"Are you sure this is the same Diego, I know?" she asked laughing at me, her smile forming her jawline.

"People see the knife wielding bitterness guy, but when we were together, he was…perfect" I sighed.

"Okay…and why don't you want to be with Diego?" Allison questioned.

"Because, I'm scared" I admitted. "I'm scared that we will get back together, and then we will wait years of our life again, because it felt like that. He soon chose fighting bad guys over me, proof is from the moment he came back to the Academy, knives and all" I rubbed my face in frustration. "I imagined myself with kids by now, married, and at 30…nothing. I feel like I am slipping my life away, because of him"

"So that's it? Because you are scared?" Allison asked before scoffing. "You are allowed to be scared, from the way he treated you, none of us are saints, but I know, Diego regrets his decision. And because he doesn't have you, he has nothing now. So, he does what he knows best, to protect. He may not be protecting you, but he is protecting others…he still is protective, so protective that he is staying with you in the Academy until the whole situation is sorted".

I looked at Allison, realising she had a point. After I broke things off with Diego, he tried out for the police academy, maybe a way of trying to win me back, fighting and protecting legally, how he should be, and not like Batman, but after that didn't work out, he went back to what he knew how to do. Protect innocents when the police couldn't. He knew he had lost me, so what did he have to lose? Nothing. He just didn't want the public to lose something they loved, like he did with me.

"Lexi…you need to talk to him, tell him how you really feel, that's the only way you can figure it out, both of you. Because I know from the look in Diego's eyes and smile, when he walked through those doors, he was madly and completely in love with you" she smiled, placing her head on my shoulder. "Talking is the only way you will get anywhere" she whispered, before standing up and leaving me on my own.

Allison was right, again. She couldn't get her own life in order, but now she was helping me think straight. Standing up from the chair, hearing it scrap against the floor, I left the kitchen to find Diego. Most likely in his bedroom. Climbing up the stairs, I walked to a bedroom door and knocked on it. Hearing something inside the room, the door opened revealing Diego in his usual attire. Knives and all.

"Oh, hey" he smiled. "You okay?" he asked me.

"We need to talk, Diego" I told him bluntly.

"Oh right, okay, come in" he said opening the door, revealing his child hood bedroom. Compared to all the other rooms, Diego and Vanya's room where the only ones that weren't decorated to their taste. Memories flashed back, of the multiple nights we spent underneath his duvet, kissing each other softly, before escaping back to my bedroom. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Us" I told him. "After we had sex, I have been acting…weird towards you, and we both deserve an explanation" I sighed. "Diego…I love you; I really do- "

"I hear a but coming" he sighed as he slumped onto his bed.

"But I'm scared"

"Scared of what? Those bad men, because I pro- "

"Not because of the men. I'm scared you will break my heart again" I admitted. "You're in the game you are when we were together, and look what happened. You chose that life over me"

"I never chose that life over you, Lexi"

"Tell that to the nights where you left me sleeping alone, came home during the early hours of the morning, you couldn't be bothered. All you cared about was fighting crime, because it's in our blood" I sighed. "I don't want that to happen again, we are 30 years old, Diego. Most people are married and have kids by now…that's what I wanted for us, but look where we are"

Diego looked at me, his eyes showed how he felt. Heartbroken, for me or him, I didn't know. "I…shit" he sighed, looking down. He then quickly stood up and took my hands. "I never wanted to destroy your life, to an extent that you are afraid of being hurt again…which you were…but not by me" he sighed. "I know me saying sorry won't do anything for you, but I am really sorry, I am so sorry for breaking your heart, leaving you every night alone, and here's me thinking we would be getting back together…but because of me, you are scared of being hurt again, because of me" he sighed looking down. "I need to fix this…because I can't go on knowing that you are scared of falling in love, because of me…Jesus, you could have found someone, got married, had kids…but…"

"Diego…"

"No…it's my fault. Because of the bastard figure of our father, he manipulated us…he really must have moulded our childhood into me, because I can't stop, it's like a drug" he admitted. "A drug that destroyed our lives…Lexi, I need to make up for what I did. Tell me how I can make up for it…make up for about 10 years' worth…shit"

"Can you shut up for once?" I asked him. Diego looked at me frowning. "Diego…I honestly don't know how you can make it up to me, without you stopping what you are doing"

"Doing what I am doing?" he asked confused.

"Giving up this superhero thing…because let's face it. It hasn't gotten you anywhere…you aren't earning any money from it, and you have been arrested for it several times- "

"Wait…how did you know about that?" he asked.

"Remember the run in from your ex? And the several news articles of reporters explaining a former Umbrella Academy member getting arrested for trying to be Batman" I told him, but I couldn't help but smile. "If you want a life with me, you need to make a life with yourself"

"I do have a job, at the gym" he added.

"And how many days a week do you actually work there?" I asked him. He looked at me, he had no answer. "Exactly. I've made a life for myself Diego…if you really want to make up 10 years' worth…you need to make your own life. No more fighting, and a job that earns good money…I know I am giving you somewhat of an ultimatum, but…I don't want to be with you again, to get a phone call from the police or someone saying you have been killed trying to be the hero…think about it, Diego" I sighed. There was silence among us, before he spoke up.

"Okay…I will try my very best, I will quit being Batman, or what ever you call me, and I will be a proper human being" he chuckled. Before he thought of something. "What if I used my…skills to make it a hobby and earn me money?" he suggested.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a boxing match tomorrow, if I win, I can win hundreds…that way it's a hobby and I earn money, not illegally, and I come home to you" he suggested. I bit my lip thinking about it.

"Okay…that's the deal. Hobby only, legally, earning money…but Diego, my trust for you won't come back as quick soon as I click my fingers, it will take time"

"How much time?" he asked.

"Once I see change, if I don't…"

"I know" he sighed in relief, pulling me close to his body. "Can I at least call you my girlfriend again?" he asked me.

"As long as you don't fuck it up, then yes" I assured him.

"Good" he smiled against my hair.

"Diego, Lexi, my dears…Luther is gathering a family meeting" Mom announced standing at the door with a smile.


	12. Number 12

Diego and I ventured down, following mom into the large sitting room, joined with the bar. Seeing everyone surrounding an old television.

"Ah, glad you two could finally join us" Luther said crossing his arms, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, what can we say? We would rather be anywhere else than your theories about dear daddies' death, oh, still believe I killed him, do you?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

Luther looked at me, silent before he spoke. "I was wrong to accuse you, I know you hated him, but I know you are not capable of killing someone, maybe defending yourself…but after I have found some proof, I can exclude you from my suspect list"

"You have a list?" Allison frowned confused at Luther.

"Thanks?" Lexi asked frowning.

"Let's just watch this footage, the night dad died, Pogo and Grace attended to him" Luther stated. I suddenly felt a hand clasp onto mine. Looking down, I realised it was Diego's hand, looking up at him, he looked worried, like he was hiding something. Shaking the thought, I gazed around the room and realised something, frowning.

"Where did Five go?" I asked.

"Who knows" Allison shrugged. "He seems to be more invested into his own investigation" Allison added. Shrugging at the thought, I turned to the old television in front of us, seeing Reginald in bed, he looked like he was struggling, asking for help, begging, but Grace and Pogo just stood there. Letting him die. Frowning I watched as he slumped, before Grace reached over and took his monocle before leaving the room.

Now I remembered, Diego confided in me, admitting he took the monocle off Grace so Luther wouldn't accuse her of killing Reginald. But that back fired, since Luther was so adamant that someone killed him and took the monocle as a prize.

The rest of the siblings continued to watch the footage, before I placed my right hand over Diego's left as he held onto my other hand, making sure he knew that I was there for him. Because I knew his little secret.

"Grace took it?" Allison asked confused.

"And why isn't she doing anything to help him? She was programmed to help" Luther added.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked him.

"Grace was meant to care for us, and programmed for emergencies, like saving our father, instead of letting him die" Luther pointed out. "Now, I searched Grace's room, and I couldn't find it" Luther announced confused with himself.

Diego let go of my hand and walked to the television. "This crappy old teleivison is old, messes with your mind" he stated. "Mom is just tending to him after he dies, maybe the monocle fell off his face?" Diego suggested.

"Diego, anyone can see that mom takes it" Allison added.

The hard evidence was there, Grace took it, no denying that.

"I need to ask mom some questions, and search her room again" Luther stated turning away from the group.

"No point in doing that, Luther" Diego added.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because I took the monocle" Diego stated.

"You what?" Luther furrowed his eyebrows confused.

"Because, I knew if you found the monocle on mom, you would blame her for the death, but I took it" Diego added.

"Well at the moment, I do blame her, she let him die" Luther added.

"Diego was only trying to protect mom, Luther" I added, probably wrong choice of putting myself in the spot.

"Wait…you knew? And you didn't tell me?" Luther asked angrily. "Of course, you didn't, why would you anyway?"

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"Well you and Diego have been all buddy, buddy, what other secrets are you hiding? Did you both decide to kill him?" Luther asked.

"Seriously? This conversation again, Luther? None of us did it, he died an old man, the evidence is on that television" I stated.

"Lexi is right, dad died of old age from the looks of it" Allison added.

"So why doesn't mom help? She is programmed for that?" Luther asked. "I mean, have you seen the way mom has been acting, she is forgetting a lot of things, like why we had the funeral, and the night of his death. It's like she is…degrading"

"Be careful how you speak about our mother, Luther" Diego warned him.

"She is a robotic mother, Diego" Luther pointed out.

"Hey! She may have been a robot, Luther, but she was a better parent than that so-called father of ours. She cared of us, told us she loved us, she practically raised us, and what did he do? Just bought us off our actual parents, told us how to fight bad guys? I mean come on, Luther. She was more human than Reginald ever was" I added.

Luther looked at us before sighing. "Look, we need to think about mom, and what's best for her"

"And what's best for her?" Diego asked confused.

"If she is degrading…maybe we need to shut her down" Luther added. I could feel the fury coming off Diego's head.

"Don't you even dare even think or say that. We are not shutting her down" Diego warned him, hands clutching onto his blades.

"Maybe, Luther is right…I mean, what happens next when one of us is near death? And mom just stands there and doesn't help us?" Allison asked.

"It's called an ambulance" I added. "Maybe she is growing old like he was, but like the dementia type? Either way we can't shut her down, because she is just forgetting things", I told them.

"I think we should cast a vote" Luther announced. "I vote we shut her down"

"I'm with Luther" Allison agreed.

"Surprise, surprise" Diego mumbled.

"Shut up. If Lexi can agree with you, I can agree with Luther" she added. "Vanya?"

"I err…I" Vanya stuttered.

"She doesn't get a vote" Diego added.

"Actually, I was going to say I agree with you, Diego" Vanya added.

"She get's a vote. Klaus?" Diego asked.

"I'm with Diego on this one, and I am sure Ben would as well" Klaus added before speaking to the air like someone was there.

"So, we win, we don't shut mom down" Diego announced.

"We are missing Five, he is family, he gets a vote, we all get a vote" Luther added.

"Mom is the only parent we have left, she cared for us, and this is how you want to repay her? By shutting her down?" Diego asked.

"Her system is degrading, that could mean trouble for all of us, we don't know what will happen next" Luther added. "She needs shutting down"

"Stop saying that!" Diego shouted at his brother. "Just stop saying it, because it is not going to happen"

"It's best for her and all of us" Luther added.

"No, it's not" Diego warned him. "I'm warning you, Luther"

"Why what are you going to do? Throw knives at me?" Luther asked, before Diego stood in a fighting stance.

"Try me" he spoke, before Luther go in the same stance. I held up my glowing red hand, separating the boys with a shield.

"We aren't kids no more" I told them. "We are adults and we need to act like one, this shouldn't be about a vote, mom deserves more than a vote from her kids" I sighed. "After everything she has done for us, she deserves more than us deciding to turn her off or keep her on, I think she is more human than us sometimes". Diego sighed as he stepped away.

"Lexi is right, a vote isn't…fair, this is the woman who raised us, more than he ever did" Diego sighed.

"Look that may be true, but we can't put a hold on this for too long, until something happens, we wait until Five comes back, then we can decide, this is a decision we need to make" Luther told them, leaving the room, just leaving Diego and I.

"I can't believe him" Diego sighed. His face with pure heart break on him.

"Daddies boy for you" I told him. Before I turned my head to the side seeing mom. "Mom? How long were you standing there for?" I asked.

"You look upset, I will make some cookies" Mom smiled walking off. I looked at Diego and sighed.

"Come on, let's go" Diego stated taking my hand.

"Go where?" I asked him.

"To relax of course" He chuckled, smiling that Diego smile. Heading up the stairs, I watched Diego drag me along, before seeing my bedroom door come into view. I expected Diego to open the door, but instead he pinned me against the wall, his lips attaching to my own.

"Mhmm" I moaned through the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I could feel Diego smiling against my lips, before trailing them down to my neck, my neck tilting to the side in response. Closing my eyes in pleasure, I clutched onto his hair, before opening my eyes, frowning seeing a man holding a gun "Huh?" I asked. Diego pulled away and turned around seeing the man pointing the gun.

My hands glowed red, quickly blasting a red glowing ball of energy at him, watching him get blasted across the hall.

"Bad guys, huh?" Diego asked. "And I was enjoying that make out session of ours"

"Think I pissed him off?" I asked him.

"Most likely" he said "He just interrupted our potential sexy time, now he is gonna get his ass whooped" Diego grumbled. "Let's show him we aren't to be messed with" He smirked.

"It's been a while, but I can't wait" I smirked, my eyes flashing a glowing red.


	13. Number 13

"Who the hell is this guy?" I asked Diego as I watched the man groan from my blast of energy.

"No idea" he sighed, seeing another person in a suit turn the corner, with time with a pink mask on. Frowning I watched the man finally stand up and place a blue bear mask on.

Well all just stared at each other, before bullets fired. Diego pulled me behind a wall before launching some of his blades, the sound of metal clunking against the masks they were wearing. Before Diego decided to launch himself at them.

"Diego!" I sighed to myself, he was back in his zone. Turning my head around the corner, Diego was trying to butt heads with the man with the blue bear mask, but the sound of metal started clunking again.

"Shoot him!" One of them called out, a male.

"Get out of the way dumbass!" The other called out, a female.

I guess now was time to show them who they are messing with. The Witch.

Coming out from behind the wall, my hands vibrated with energy as they glowed red. I focused on the gun she was holding, the gun radiating with red glowing energy, before I discarded them out of her hand, then using my blast of energy to pin the guy against the wall. Diego didn't hesitate in grabbing my hand and running. But they were already behind us. I could see where Diego was leading us, over the balcony of course.

"Diego it's been a long time since I used my powers like that" I told him panic rising in me.

"Just focus, or just use me as a pillow" he chuckled, the railings getting closer, before I felt myself jumping over and falling into the air. Quickly focusing, I focused my power on Diego and I, softening the blow to the floor. Red glowing energy at our feet, allowing us to land without breaking our legs. The sounds of bullets continued to fire at us, but only missing us.

I felt myself being pulled behind a sofa, the large portrait of Sir Reginald Hargreeves with several bullets in. I couldn't help but smirk.

"How long are we planning to stay behind this sofa?" I asked him.

"Until I figure out a plan" he told me. "You good?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, just been a while" I told him. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed the room, they knew they were in here. They just had to find us. Diego looked at me, before nodding, taking a look before running to the other side, bullets fired again. "Jesus, so damn loud!" I shouted to myself. The noise was earth shattering. But the bullets weren't stopping. They were aiming everywhere. Focusing my ability, my hands glowed red, I quickly focused on where Diego was, before placing a red energy shield in front of the sofa he was behind. The shield was strong enough to hold off bullets, before I placed a shield over the sofa, I was behind. Red glowing energy radiating over the style of my fingers they were in as I created the shield.

The shields may have stopped the bullets from firing, but they weren't stopping the people with the guns firing their bullets. Until a loud groan echoed the room and the bullets stopped firing. Turning my head around, I saw Luther battling one of them, and Allison doing the other, throwing kicks and punches, well as much as she tried. Before the sound of choking and loss of air caught our attention, the sound of Allison being choked out. Diego didn't hesitate in running after one of them, kicking him in the back, letting go of Allison. But this man was twice the size of Diego, and the kicking and the punching from Diego wasn't working, until Luther ran towards them both, grabbing the man and throwing him across the room, the sound of his screams flying with him.

"Who the hell are these guys!" Allison asked panicked.

"You're welcome" Luther told Diego.

"We were doing fine" Diego exclaimed.

"We were just waiting for them to run out of bullets" I told him. "We can fight ourselves, but of course we aren't as big as you, it must mean we don't have the strength to do so" I told him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you really had them" Luther told him, before the sound of a gun cocking caught our attention, immediately lowering ourselves down to avoid the firing of the bullets.

"Go, get out of here now" Luther told Allison as he hurried her out, before he stopped at the door, seeing Diego and I still in the cross fire.

"Luther, go!" Diego shouted out, as we hid from the gun shots. I looked at Diego and smirked.

"We got this" I assured him, as we scurried off together, to somewhere, we had no idea, all we knew that those people came into our home, now we are going to take them out. Heading off out of the room when we got the chance.

Standing hidden to catch out breath, we watched as Luther dealt with the man the same size as him. "I think the woman has gone after Allison" I told Diego, since she must have followed Allison down stairs, and we were safe from the bad guys. Following the direction of Allison, since Luther was more than fine to handle the man by himself, we headed down to the kitchen, seeing Allison with a bloody lip, holding onto the pool table.

"You wanna rumour this psycho?" Diego asked her.

"I don't need to, because this bitch just pissed me off" Allison told us. I looked at her surprised, allowing her to get on with her fighting.

"We just want the boy" The woman spoke behind the mask.

"Oh, well in that case" Allison charged at her, as the woman used the broken pool sticks to fight her. Before we knew it, the woman whipped her leg up and kicked Allison in the face, causing her to tumble over onto a table. Diego was up next. He threw kicks and punches before she kicked him to the side onto the pool table.

"I guess it's my turn now" I told her, smirking, raising my glowing red hands, creating red glowing energy around her body, keeping her still.

"Huh, what the hell?" The woman spoke behind the mask. I looked at Diego as he pulled a rod out of the foosball table, and emptied the little men of the metal, falling to the floor. As I kept her still, it allowed Diego to give her a big whack, every hit was a moan of pain from the woman, before Diego gave her another blow, I surrender my power, allowing her to drop to the floor, before she got up and scrambled towards the stairs.

"I was having fun" I pouted at them, before Allison gave Diego a knife from the table.

"Get her" Allison ordered him, and of course Diego didn't hesitate. Swinging the knife, it bended like his mind, stabbing her in the arse.

"Argh" the woman called out in pain, pulling herself up the stairs.

"Come on, let's go" Diego instructed us both the three of us left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the first floor, seeing Luther groaning on the ground.

"Luther!" Allison cried out, heading towards him.

"Come on Luther, get up" Allison told him, as Diego and her held him up. I couldn't help but be a third or fourth eye for them, looking around, because the criminals were still lurking about. Luther suddenly stopped moving, and I noticed his line of vision was looking up. We all looked up together seeing the pink dog head standing and watching, before she hit a chain. Which connected to the chandelier.

"Move!" Luther pushed Allison out of the way, before Diego's arms wrapped around mine, softening the blast from Luther's push, sending us to the ground. My arms were trapped from Diego holding onto me, before the sound of metal unclasping from a link, as the chandelier fell on top of Luther.

"Luther!" Allison cried out.

We all watch Luther struggle under the chandelier, before he pulled himself up, the clothing he was wearing, ripping from his body, before he stood up. I couldn't believe my eyes in what we were seeing.

No wonder why Luther was so big…he was half an ape.

"Holy shit" Diego mumbled as we all watched with wide eyes. But Luther's eyes were focused on Allison, as she looked…well I couldn't tell. Luther's eyes glanced at all of us, before he ran off. Allison left her spot after turning her head seeing a slightly injured Vanya.

"Well…I wasn't expecting that" I told Diego, standing there. "I wish I could have controlled my powers through my mind and eyes, otherwise that wouldn't have happened" I sighed to myself. Diego kissed my head for reassurance, before the sound of cheerful home like humming came from upstairs. Mom.

"Shit" Diego mumbled "Mom" he said as he rushed upstairs, I of course followed. Finding her sewing by her pictures. "Mom, you okay?" Diego asked placing a hand on her shoulder, a small smile radiated from her face, exposing her shiny white teeth.

"Of course, I am" she told him smiling. I couldn't help but frown with confusion, even Diego was confused.

"You didn't hear the noises?" he asked her. "The guys in the mask, the ones who just shot up the house"

"What are you talking about silly?" Mom asked Diego smiling. Something was wrong with mom.

"Diego, look" I whispered, pointing to the fact that mom was sewing through her fake skin, while humming. Diego sat down as he watched on, as she hummed. Maybe Luther was right, to an extent. Getting off from the seat, Diego sat opposite her, not taking his eyes off her. Before mom looked at Diego, a sad worried look on her face. I could tell from Diego he was heartbroken, and I hated it.

Diego's voice became shaky, as he took a knife from his belt, gently creating an incision into her arm. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. Because I couldn't stand to see Diego heart broken.

"Diego? What are you doing?" Mom asked him, as he focused on the incision. Peeling away the skin, showing the electronics inside our mother. Before he uses his blade to fiddle with the electronics, to shut her down. Diego looked up at his mother, wanting to speak.

"It's gonna be o-o- "Diego couldn't form the words.

"Remember what we worked on" Mom reminded him. "Just picture the word in your mind" she nodded at him. I couldn't help myself, as I placed a hand on Diego's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, m-m-mom" he spoke out. Pulling out a small device from her arm, creating her arm to go limp, as she looked at him in confusion, her face glowing blue.

"D-ie-go, re-mem-ber" she spoke her eyes glowing blue, before she shut down with her head tilted to the side. I crouched down and engulfed Diego into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay" I whispered. Diego kissing my head before he stood up.

Taking my hand, he led me down stairs, joining Vanya and Allison in the sitting room, Allison attending to Vanya's wound. Letting go of my hand, I sat on the same sofa as Vanya as Diego paced, he was pissed.

"Diego?" Vanya asked.

"What are you still doing here?" Diego asked

"I was just trying to help" Vanya told him.

"No! You could have been killed!" He shouted at her, pointing a finger at her. "Or getting any of us killed".

I wasn't going to stop Diego, because he was telling the truth. Vanya was family, but she shouldn't have been in this situation, because…she wasn't like us.

"She is a liability" He spoke to Allison, since he knew Allison cared for Vanya deeply, probably more than all of us in a way. Which left Allison with no words. I stood up from the sofa, to leave the awkwardness, standing by a support stand of the building, as Diego stood away from Vanya.

"Allison?" Vanya asked her sister. Diego sat down on the opposite sofa, before I joined him, taking his hand, letting Allison speak to Vanya.

"I think what he means is, this stuff is dangerous, you're just- "

"Not like you" Vanya spoke looked at her sister. Before scoffing at her, nodding and standing as she left.

"No, that's not what I- Vanya wait" Allison told her sister.

"Let her go" Diego instructed. "It's for the best" he spoke.

"Diego is right" I commented. "I don't blame Vanya for being…normal, but this is for the best, to keep her safe" I told Allison. "We already lost Five, gained him back, before loosing Ben, we can't lose another" I sighed standing up from the sofa. "I need to take a bath". I announced standing up from the sofa.

"I'll join you" Diego grumbled heading off after me.

Now was the time to relax, before something else blew up.


	14. Number 14

Warning; contains Diego smut, your welcome.

The sound of water pouring out of the tap and into the bath tub, made me excited for this relaxing bubble bath, especially with Diego. As I waited for the tub to fill, the sound of the bathroom door closed and then locked. Arms snaked around my waist; soft kisses pressed against my neck.

In the back of my mind, I think Diego was distracting himself, from the fact he just put mom into a forever sleep. But if it helped, I wasn't going to deny him.

"Mhmm, you always smell of vanilla" he whispered into my ear.

"It's my favourite smell" I told him. Vanilla was, indulging, exotic, sensual.

"Oh, I know, you wear it every single day, perfumes, shower gels, everything you can get your hands on" he grinned, proud to remember. "When we…departed, all I could smell was vanilla, I think it was some guilt thing I was going through, but after that cleared, when I could smell it off someone else, or in a store, I couldn't help myself"

"What did you do, Diego?" I asked him.

"I would approach them, quickly turn them around, before seeing it wasn't you, I would have to say sorry" he admitted to himself. Turning around to face him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling myself into him, Diego didn't hesitate in grasping me in his arms, holding me close, not wanting to let me go. "Today, I lost someone I loved deeply, and I won't lose anyone else, especially you, you're my future Lexi, no one else, just you" he whispered holding me close, his voice breaking. Pulling away softly, I placed my hands on his cheeks, kissing him softly.

"I'm not going anywhere" I whispered back after the kiss. "Now, undress me"

Diego couldn't help but smirk. "You want me to strip you now?" he asked.

"For the bath" I told him, adding a bit of teasing.

"Hmm" he said, but couldn't help but smile. "But I won't deny the chance to strip that body, again" he smirked.

Last time we had passionate sex, I regretted it, I think. I was in a confused state of mind. But my mind was clear now. And all it took was a confession of how I felt to Diego. Seeing him broken down, was the other.

His hands gripped onto my top, slowly pulling it off over my head, discarding it across the bathroom floor. His lips attached to my neck, softly caressing it with his lips, his hands now on my jeggings. Pulling away from my neck, he got down on his knees and slowly pulled down my jeggings, the material sliding down my smooth legs, tapping on each of my ankles, I quickly stepped out of my bottoms, as he chucked them to join my tops.

His eyes looked onto my knickers. I wasn't one for fancy knickers, they were expensive, went up your cheeks, and when were you ever going to wear matching lingerie? You couldn't wear your knickers all the time just to match the bra.

Biting his lip as he stared, he slowly gripped down onto my knickers and glazed them down, I stepped out of them again. Before Diego kissed up the inside of my thighs, the sensation burning in my loins. Biting my lip, I gasped loudly as Diego dived right into my treasure. My hand gripped onto his hair, tugging harshly. Now I wanted it, wanted him, this felt different.

Intense, just fucking amazing. I kept my mouth closed, in case Klaus decided to be Klaus. His tongue lapped up, caressed and his teeth nibbled onto me. Before the rush of air hit me down there. I opened my eyes seeing Diego standing up, smirking proudly to himself. His hands quickly unlatched my bra, freeing my girls.

"The things I am going to do to you…after the bath" he chuckled.

I couldn't help but pout "Why make me wait?" I asked him.

"Because" he simply stated. "Now get in the tub before it gets cold" he instructed me. Still pouting, I got into the tub, the bubbles covering my naked body under the water. I turned my head seeing Diego stripping his own selves, and someone looking a little wake. I couldn't help but smirk.

Diego stepped into the bath, sitting opposite me. Shifting from my position, I straddled his now underwater legs, kissing him softly. "I hate when you tease" I whispered. "Now you are going to get the same treatment" I smirked. Wrapping my hand around his hardening member, slowly giving it an underwater massage.

Diego's hand gripped onto the bath tub, before a moan escaped his mouth. "Ooh" he smiled. "You always knew how to do it right" he whispered, biting his lip. After about 30 seconds, I removed my hand, Diego's head shooting up and his eyes widening. "Why are you stopping?" he asked.

"You are just getting the same treatment as I, earlier" I winked moving off his lap and to the other end of the tub.

Diego looked at me, he was raging with hormones. "Fuck this bath" he smirked as he got out quickly.

I found my naked body pressed up against my bedroom door inside my bedroom, Diego holding me up. Our lips attacking each other, moans radiating from our mouths. Diego gently chucked me onto my bed, his body towering over. He quickly grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, my arms around his neck, before Diego plunged into me.

Our moans and groans matching each other, my fingers dragging down his back. "Ooh, Diego" I smiled, as he rocked my hips, taking his sweet time with me. His hands grabbed onto mine, pinned them above my head, making sure he was in total control. Pulling away and pushing back in, my back arched in response.

"Jesus, Lexi!" he smiled, attacking my neck with kisses again.

Diego went fast, slow, deep, he teased he made me beg for him.

I could feel myself getting closer to the edge, my walls tightening and my finger nails digging into his olive skin.

"Oh, shit, oh shit" Diego groaned, feeling him twitch, before he faltered on me, as fireworks exploded from my loins.

"Oh god!" I gasped from the sensation, before we both collapsed in pure ecstasy.

I cradled against Diego's laying body, trailing my finger along the bird tattoo he had inked on his body, before something came into my head.

"One thing just popped into my mind" I told him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What happened to Klaus? Was he in the house?" I asked him.

"Last time I saw him he was in the house, so he had to be somewhere, probably doing drugs as usual" he sighed.

"Huh, probably" I agreed, before rolling on top of Diego.

"Oh, can I help?" he asked.

"Oh, you will thank me for this, round two" I smirked.


	15. Number 15

Warning; talk about abortions.

The night of passion between Diego and I didn't end until the early hours of the next morning, until we both conked out, exhausted. There was a lot to catch up on.

The sound of someone tapping their knuckles against the bedroom door, awoke me suddenly from my slumber. Groaning, I managed to twist my head enough to be able to speak out.

"What?" I asked groaning out.

"Lexi…breakfast is ready if you want it" Allison spoke through the door.

"Yeah…okay" I mumbled.

"Have you seen Diego…Luther and I need to speak to him" she added.

"Yeah, he is currently naked beside me" I told her.

"Oh, right, okay, see you downstairs" Allison spoke disappearing away from the door.

Letting out a sigh, I turned over onto my back, and glanced at Diego, who was still sound asleep. Slipping out of bed, I found some fresh clothes and covered my body with new clothing, before opening the bedroom door, heading to the bathroom to empty my bladder. I soon washed my hands in the sink before looking in the mirror. My hair was a mess, sex hair. Heading back to the bedroom, Diego was still sleeping. I grabbed my hairbrush off my night stand and started brushing the knots out of my blonde hair. Before grabbing the hair and tossing it into the bin, before the feeling of soft kisses, made my body radiate with pleasure.

"Good morning" he grinned. I couldn't help but smile and tilt my head to the side, enjoying the soft kisses along my neck. "Last night, was mind blowing, literally" he chuckled. "I haven't come that hard in a while" he smirked, gently biting on my shoulder. "It feels so great to be naked inside of you, my boys enjoyed the freedom" he smiled. Before I frowned. Diego named his boys for everything, the sausage, the meatballs even the sauce.

"You wore a condom though" I added.

"No, I didn't" he responded. I quickly turned around and looked at him. "You didn't wear a condom?" I asked to confirm.

"No…I assumed you were on the pill again" he told me, before I groaned and rubbed my face in frustration.

"Diego…I haven't been on the pill since my ex and I broke up, I thought there was no point in being on contraceptives if I wasn't in a relationship" I informed him. Slightly lying.

"But, what about one-night stands?" he asked, before I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that…Jesus Diego" I sighed standing up.

"We are in a relationship, aren't we? So why didn't you get more pills?" he asked.

"Because it happened suddenly Diego, they don't just give it out in an instance…wait" Something then clicked in my mind. "We had sex the other night, at the gym…you wore something didn't you?" I asked. Before he looked at me and bowed his head. "Shit" I sighed. "I guess with everything happening, things like this skips your mind" I sighed. "Okay…I need to get some food and ask Allison a favour"

"What type of favour?" he asked sitting up.

"To go to the family planning clinic and get the morning after pill, as well as a new prescription" I told him.

"Well…what if you didn't?" he asked, making me raise my eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"What if you let things go the natural way…you know…"

"To let myself get pregnant?" I asked him.

"Yeah…"

I sighed to myself sitting on the bed beside him. "Diego…I want kids, I really do, but I don't think right now is the right time, we have only got back together, plus with what happened yesterday, and those men after me…I don't want to risk falling pregnant, for me to…"

"Loosing a child is the most painful thing in the world" Diego mumbled.

"You sound like you have had experience from that" I told him.

"No, not loosing a child, but I guess it's the same thing as loosing a family member" he added.

Last night was so full of passion, it skipped my mind that mom was…out of order.

"Look, once things have settled down with everything, we can have a serious talk, but we need to be able to afford a baby, I have a job, but it's not enough, you need to do the same. If you are committed to us having a family, you need to make important life choices" I told him sighing. "Look, I need food after last night, so do you" I told him "And Allison and Luther want to talk to you" I added, leaning forward and kissing him softly. "Try and avoid jail while I'm gone" I added, leaving the room and heading downstairs, to the ground floor to the kitchen.

Seeing the rest of the family, minus Five and Klaus. "Where's the small boy and drug addict?" I asked them.

"No idea, doing their own thing" Luther added, looking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he shook his head from his thoughts.

"Is he up?" Allison asked, meaning Diego.

"Yes, he is" I told her, sitting down.

"So…you two slept with each other?" Luther asked, I looked up and raised my eyebrow.

"It may be frowned upon, but this isn't Game of Thrones. We are not related, by blood or DNA or whatever, we are two orphans who grew up together, we never said brother or sister, it's different for us" I told him. "We never saw ourselves as siblings, since we went through the same shit as someone put us through" I added.

"Okay…just asking" he added being quiet, I noticed his eyes shifting, knowing exactly where his eyes went to, Allison. "It's called giving in to urges" I added, before turning to face Allison. "I need a favour" I added.

"What's the favour?" she asked. I got out of my chair and dragged her to the now broken pool table.

"I need…someone to come with me to the family planning clinic" I told her. Her eyes widening in response.

"Are you…?"

"No, I'm not pregnant…Diego and I have had sex twice…and he has only told me he hasn't been using protection, he thought I was on contraception, which I am not"

"Why aren't you?" she asked.

"Why is it my job?" I asked her. "Takes two to tango…anyway, I just want- "

"Someone to hold your hand?" she asked smiling.

"Just need support…I've never had to do this" I added looking down.

"I will come with you, I haven't either, so it will be a chance to see what that place is really life" she added. "Have some food and then we can go" she told me.

Doing as I was told, I settled with bacon and eggs before we left the academy.

"So, you and Diego are serious?" she asked me.

"Yes, we finally told each other how we feel…that I was scared of being hurt, and he was heartbroken after he hurt me" I told her.

"I've never seen Diego so in love, even when we were teenagers, he really liked you" she teased.

"We've shared a lot of…memories, good and bad, we are each other's cure" I added. "He even suggested on me leaving the…swimmers to do their job"

"Wait, he wants you to get pregnant?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, I told him that with everything going on, it's not right timing, plus he needs a stable paying job"

"If you want to make a commitment, you have other commitments to commit to" Allison smiled "I believe Diego would make an amazing father, protective, playful"

"So, do I, but…I wouldn't mind a ring first" I shrugged.

"Marriage? Wow, I can imagine Diego in his tux, with his blades" Allison laughed.

"I can just imagine" I smiled before the family planning clinic came into view, along with shouts and chants.

"Great, an anti-abortion protest" Allison sighed.

"I can see where they come from sometimes…you have sex, unprotected, there is a high chance you will get pregnant, and I feel like they abort the baby, like the baby is being punished for it's parents doing" I explained. "Luckily, I'm not pregnant, yet" I added. "If you do the dirty which makes the baby unprotected, what do you expect? But yet, they still don't learn, even teenagers. If you don't want to get pregnant, protection for both, or don't have sex, simple"

"What if they were…attacked?" Allison asked.

"Then that's an exception, being attacked or disability, and if it came to money, maybe give the baby up for adoption. There's so many women out there trying to get pregnant, but failing, then there's loads of girls who get abortions because they aren't being careful, so do a good dead, give the baby a loving life, to a mother who will give the baby everything it deserves…not death" I sighed. "Let's not get into it, let's get through the protest and sort this out" I told her, heading through the protest, their chants buzzing in my ear.

"Stop abortions!"

"You're killing babies!"

"Murderers!"

"Shame!" A woman shouted, directly at me. I had nothing shameful for. I had unprotected sex, and I am going to stop myself from fertilising a potential baby.

Opening the double doors to the clinic, I walked to the desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked. The reception area silent, and private.

"I need the morning after pill, and a prescription for the pill, if you can"

"Of course, just fill these forms out, and we will be as quick as we can to getting to you" the woman with a brown bob, handed me the clipboard with a pen, opening the double doors to a waiting room. Quiet, with mostly women.

Sitting down, I started filling out the paperwork.

"Name. Lexi…H…really need to change my last name"

"Really?" Allison asked.

"Yeah, what happens when Diego and I get married, if we do?" I asked.

"Good point" she added.

"Date of birth…" I wrote down the date.

"That's not our birthday" Allison pointed out. I sighed before looking at her.

"I would rather them not know I was part of the academy" I added. "Every time I mention my last name or birth date, they know who I am" I added "Anyway, it's a day before we were born" I added, filling out the rest of the form, before relaxing in the chair.

The sound of chanting becoming somewhat louder, but it wasn't chanting, it was arguing, shouting, before the double doors opened, revealing the protesters, charging in and blocking the door from being opened, locking themselves in with us.

"Our message isn't being spread loud enough! So now is our chance to speak our words" A woman, with long light brunette hair spoke out. "And no one is going anywhere…no one will be having any abortions today, as you will all stay here until it's too late"

I looked at Allison and frowned. "What is she talking about?" I asked.

"This lady must be crazy…I think she is basically saying she will lock us in here until…well, until babies are born and not…aborted"

"Yep, she must be crazy" I concluded. Great.


	16. Number 16

Doors were blocked, blinds were pulled down covering the windows. Girls and women, including Allison and I were moved to the seating area, in a close proximity. So, if someone moved or tried to escape, they would know.

"How long do you think it will take for this to hit breaking news?" Allison asked. I couldn't help but frowned.

"What? Why? Hoping it would boost your so-called acting career?" I asked her raising her eyebrow.

"No, because we know the police are most likely won't do anything unless they get a chance to, and how long will it take them to do anything" Allison told me.

"Your point?" I asked again.

"If the boys see this, maybe they will come and you know…"

"Kick ass?" I asked her, laughing to myself.

"Knowing Diego, once he see's this, he knows we are here, he won't hesitate"

"I know he won't, but I can't risk him doing something stupid, he isn't supposed to be doing anything superhero"

"Why not?"

"Because, it hasn't gotten him nowhere" I admitted. "I can't have a repeat of what happened before" I sighed to myself, before the woman, who appeared to be now the leader looked at me.

And from the looks of her people, they looked uncertain, uneasy, like they weren't expecting this type of protest.

"What are you two talking about?" The woman asked.

"Nothing" Allison quickly blurted out.

"Oh really? That's now what I saw for the past minute…you two don't seem phased by this, especially you blonde"

"Let's say, I have experience like this" I added shrugging at her.

"Hmm, how about this?" The woman asked pulling out a gun pointing the gun directly at me.

"Oh yes, plenty of times" I smiled.

"Jesus, Raine, what are you doing!" A woman with French plaits called out shocked by her protester friend.

"Our words appear to not be enough, so let's see if getting physical will, after all, these whores are use to being physical, creating life, then killing them, shame on you" Raine spat. Before seeing a young girl. "How old are you?" she asked.

"S-sixteen" she spoke scared through her teeth.

"Seriously? Did you wear protection?"

"N-no" she whispered.

Raine laughed "And now because you spread your legs, you are destroyed you created on purpose"

"It wasn't on purpose!" the girl cried out.

"You spread your legs, had unprotected sex and didn't expect to become pregnant? What are they teaching you in school? Jesus" Raine shook her heart disappointed. "There are women out there, begging the lord for a child, when children like you are destroying life because it wasn't on purpose" Raine shook her head walking away.

"Allison…why don't you spread a rumour?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"I don't do that anymore" She whispered.

"Was that before or after you rumoured your kid?" I asked her.

"Why don't you go all witchy on her?"

"Because I don't want to make the wrong move, we don't know who else has guns" I whispered back, before we sat down on the chair sighing. "You know, a funny thing happened. After another horrible break up with my ex, I decided to put my name down for insemination. At 30 years old, usually women are having kids, so I thought, I can do it, without a kid. Then Diego and I got back together. There's a chance his swimmers and my egg are playing a game of chess inside of me, and I told him I wasn't ready…am I wrong to say that?"

"Wait…what?" Allison asked shocked. "You were going to be inseminated?"

"Yeah, I was" I sighed to myself.

"Well, you're not wrong. You and Diego have a long history, a lot to catch up on, you don't want to get pregnant for it to fall apart, you have some things to work out, so waiting is a good idea. You could end up having a family with Diego, if not, you always have insemination waiting for you"

Allison was right. This was my third chance of having a future with someone, I had to take it.

Minutes went by, so slowly, it felt like hours. I felt eyes lingering on me, before turning my head and seeing women whispering as they looked at us. Sighing I turned to Allison. "I think you have fans" I whispered.

Allison turned her head at the girls, and smiled softly seeing the girls smiling back. Before one leaned down.

"Your Allison Hargreeves…aren't you?" the older woman spoke.

"Yeah I am" She said.

"You were from that Umbrella Academy all those years ago" she added.

"Yeah"

"Can't you do something about this? Do your thing? Either of you?" She asked.

"Well at least I got noticed" I mumbled to myself.

"We don't want to risk getting anyone hurt…and using my ability has destroyed my life in a way" Allison added.

"What about you?" the woman asked.

"Same, don't want getting anyone hurt, plus we don't know if anyone else is dangerous" I added. Wishing I could do something, but I didn't know what.

"Hey!" Raine shouted out pointing the gun at us. "Stop talking!" she shouted. "Or do I need to show you what happens when you keep talking?" she asked cocking the gun at me.

"Why me?" I asked her.

"Because, you were the last one in, first one to get a reminder to shut up" She told me, I watched as she slowly put pressure on the trigger. Sighing to myself, my hand vibrated as it glowed red, the gun glowing red, before I flicked my wrist, sending the gun across the floor. "What the- "I quickly blasted her with a red energy blast, sending her across the room, crashing into some chairs. Enough to hurt, but not badly hurt her.

"Wasn't expecting that" Allison said widening her eyes. "Now we have to get out of here"

"What about the others?" I motioned to the other protesters who looked unsure.

"Well I am sure, after what they just saw they won't try anything stupid" She assured me. "Is there a back way? They have heavily blocked the way out the front, going out the back might be easier and less time consuming"

"Maybe, should we check it out?" She asked me.

"Who should go? We can't both go" I told her. "You go, if anything happens, I can deal with it" I assured her. "If you find anything bad…Allison rumour them, you can't risk giving a phone call to your daughter saying you have been shot" I told her, taking her hand.

"Yeah, okay" She sighed quickly darting to the hallway and disappearing to find a way out of the back. Turning to the rest of the protesters, I looked at them.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked them. "Do hold people captive? Have a gun? Police ready to make arrests? This is what happens when protests go to far" I added turning to the girls and woman huddled up. "It's going to be okay"

"You really were part of the Umbrella Academy…you saved so many lives…what happened to you lot?" A woman asked me. I looked down sighing.

"Family, is what happened. A grey cloud came over the academy" I told them trying to not get into too much detail, mainly Ben's death and finally seeing what monster our so-called father was.

"Would you ever come back? The Academy? Fight crime?" she asked.

"No…because that was our childhood, it was stolen from us, we are getting it back by creating a normal future for us all" I smiled softly.

And I couldn't wait for my future with Diego. Distracted by my own thoughts, I looked back at the woman, seeing their faces had changed, from calm to fear. Frowning, I turned my head, seeing one of the protesters holding the discarded gun at me. The female held the gun, shaking as she did. Standing up I faced her, before the sound of a gun went off.

A burning sensation erupted through my body, before I felt wetness on my top. Looking down I saw red, red spreading everywhere. She shot me. In my stomach. Shit. My hand quickly went to my stomach putting pressure on my skin to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, Lexi, there is an exit- "Allison came into the room, her smile fading to shock. "No" She whispered before looking at the woman, walking towards her slowly. "I heard a rumour" she spoke, a small invisible wave in the air from Allison's mouth to the woman's face. "I heard a rumour that you put the gun down" The woman did as she said, discarding the gun quickly, before Allison delivered a punch to the woman's face, causing her to fall down.

I felt suddenly light headed. Quickly grabbing onto a chair and sitting down hissing in pain. Allison rushed over to me. Putting pressure on my wound instead of my own hand. "Shit" she mumbled. "You're going to be okay" she told me. "I'll get us out of here, even if it's the only good innocent thing I do" Allison assured me.


	17. Number 17

There's usually a slim chance of you ever getting shot in your life time, usually during a break in, a gang, kidnap or something silly like this, a protest.

Everything was blurry, my ears were ringing. I felt faint, but I needed to stay awake.

"Okay, okay, did the bullet come out?" Allison asked "I'm going to have to lean you forward to let you have a look" Allison told me. I nodded in response, slowly leaning forward, groaning in pain.

"Argh" The pain was shooting through my body, like an electric shock.

"Bullet is still in you…we have to get it out" Allison told me. "Maybe there is something in one of the medical rooms?"

"No, we won't move it" she told her.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"Because it might have hit a vital organ, I could make it worse, remember about a knife? Don't pull it out, makes it worse" I told her.

"We still need to stop the bleeding" she added. "What if there are medical supplies in one of the rooms?" she suggested.

"Yeah, let's try it" she told her, slowly standing up from the chair. I looked at the rest of the protesters seeing them looking panicked, shocked, frozen in their spot. They had no idea what to do.

Go outside and face being either shot or handcuffed, or do they get away with it because they didn't actually shoot me.

Helping me up and walking into the back rooms, Allison opened a door slowly and saw the coast was clear. Allowing me to wobble over to the bed, Allison closed the door behind us, locking it, and quickly looking through the cupboards to try and find anything.

Laying myself down, I sighed in relief and looked at the bright lights attached to the ceiling shining brightly down on my wounded body.

"Found some!" Allison pulled out some items. "Okay, alcohol to clean the wound, some tape and a large plaster" she said.

"Good, that will do for now. I can get stitched up at the hospital" I informed her.

Allison came around to my side and lifted up my blooded shirt up, seeing my skin covered in blood. She grabbed a wooden tongue spatula. "Okay…this is going to probably sting" Allison warned me, placing the wooden item in my mouth, my teeth gripping down on the soft wood, preparing myself for the discomfort. Gently pouring the alcohol on my wound, I cried out in pain, my screams being muffled by the spatula in my mouth. My hands turning into fists, vibrating as they glowed red.

My powers were sometimes connected with my emotions. So, people were always reminded not to piss me off.

As the pain radiated through my body, the lights flickered in the room, Allison trying to focus on fixing my wound. The pressure from her cleaning the wound made the discomfort even more horrible.

"I can't remember the last time I saw that" Allison spoke.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're eyes glowing red" She told me.

"Usually opens happens when I'm using an intense amount of power" I informed her "Or maybe when I am like this, intense pain" I told her, breathing heavily from the pain.

"Aside from today, when was the last day they glowed red?" she asked me.

"Well, from what I remember…when I told Diego to leave when we broke up, when my ex-boyfriend freaked out over my powers, when I saw Diego with his new girlfriend, and then when I was attacked" I told her sighing, removing the spatula from my teeth, allowing my grip to relax.

"So, basically, bad times in your life?" she agreed.

"Yeah, are you all done?" I asked her.

"Let me just patch you up, but we have to get that bullet out at the hospital, you could get infected, and we don't know what it hit, luckily you can walk, which means your spine is untouched…but it could be cm's away from it" I looked at Allison with a look. "Not to panic you or anything" she added.

"Just get me up, and out of here" I told her, slowly sitting up, still hissing at the pain radiating in my body. Swinging my body around, I slowly got off the bed, Allison helping me to the ground.

"Okay, you good?" she asked me. I looked at her again.

"I've been shot in my stomach, I'm peachy" I added sighing, as Allison unlocked the door and opened it, as we crept out slowly, going down the hall way as it was clear, something was flying towards us.

Quickly putting up a shield in front of Allison and I, the blade stopping in mid-air, before I threw it against the wall, I admired the blade.

"Jesus, Diego!" I shouted at him.

Diego and Luther came into view. Diego's eyes widened realising his mistake, before rushing over to me, engulfing me into his body, I groaned in the pain, before he pulled away, his face told it all.

"W-who did t-this?" he asked me, worried, concerned, scared for me.

"One of the protesters" I told him. "Allison covered me up, but the bullet is still inside of me, I need the hospital"

"Where is this protester?" Diego asked angrily.

"In the main room, Allison rumoured the bitch, but she wasn't the leader, I threw her across the room" I told him. He nodded in response.

"Okay, let's get you out of here" he told me kissing my forehead.

"Wait…I didn't get what I came for" I told them.

"Okay, I will quickly have a look" Allison told me, handing me into Diego's arms, returning into the room.

"Baby, I'm gonna carry you" Diego told me.

"Isn't it best if I do it? I'm big enough?" Luther suggested.

"She's my girl" Diego mumbled, gently picking me up, before Allison returned.

"I've seen this advertised on tv, ellaOne" Allison informed me, handing me a small piece of foil, inside a yellowish tablet. Quickly opening it and shoving it into my mouth, swallowing. I looked at Diego.

"When the time is right" I whispered stroking his cheek. Diego nodded at me and comforted me with a kiss.

"When the time is right" he whispered. "Let's get her out of here" Diego ordered the three of them.

"Not so fast, baby killer" A woman's voice spoke, seeing the leader standing there with a gun in her hand.

"Seriously?" I asked. The woman's eyes glanced at me, before seeing something on the floor. She recognised it, a piece of foil and plastic containing a single pill.

"You took it didn't you?" she asked, her face getting angry. "You killed a potential life"

"There wasn't any life inside of me" I told her.

"But there could have been" she told me, clicking the safety off. I quickly raised my arm, creating a shield in front of my dysfunctional family.

"Look, I get it. I have certain views on abortion. But I wasn't planning to get pregnant"

"But you spread your legs" she told me.

"Hey! I would be careful how you speak to her" Diego warned her.

"Women who spread their legs, don't use protection, and they honestly don't think they won't get pregnant? They need to be taught a lesson" she told us.

"But I wasn't even pregnant. If I was, I would have never have gotten rid of it. I'm not like that" I told her.

"You could have been pregnant!" she shouted startling us.

"I had unprotected sex two days ago, and then yesterday, that's 48 hours, it doesn't happen in an instant, pregnancy takes time" I told her "You need to research" I told her. But I think that just pissed her off.

"A life for a life" she growled at us.

A warp of some sound echoed the halls, a blue glowing light as Five suddenly appeared with a flat wet floor sign. Swinging the sign, hitting the woman in the head, her unconscious body falling to the floor, the gun discarding from her hand. Taking the gun in his own hand, putting the safety on and pulling the magazine out of the gun, he looked at us.

"No one messes with our dysfunctional family" he smiled proudly.

"Thanks, Five" I told him, before groaning in pain.

"We can praise how much of a hero I was, but looks like you need that bullet taken out of you, let's get her to the hospital, let the police deal the protesters." Five advised us. Diego nodded as we all left the clinic and on to the hospital.

I couldn't help but feel comforted from Diego. His arms around me as he carried me. His sweet small kisses on my cheek or forehead every now and then to comfort me. This was the man I wanted for the rest of my life.


	18. Number 18

Diego's main concern was getting me to the hospital quickly. Not caring on the amount of red lights he was speeding through, or the honks from car horns from other drivers, just caring that he was getting me to the hospital quick enough.

The pain was getting worse every minute, worse than really bad period pains, obviously. The pain was electrifying, I couldn't explain it, but damn it hurt. Allison sat in the back with Five.

"Hang on a minute…why can't Five teleport her to the hospital?" Luther asked out loud.

"Because I have limits, Luther. Everyone has limits when it comes to their powers, and me, I seem to be using them a lot…because of certain reasons, and I feel incredibly exhausted. You should be thanking me…I knocked that crazy bitch out" Five added, looking out the window.

"Ahh!" I screamed out in pain, the car lights and radio reacting with my out of control powers.

"As much as I hate seeing you in pain, baby, can you maybe tell your powers to not cut out the powers on the car…which is taking you to the hospital?" Diego asked, looking in the rear-view mirror, seeing my sweating body and blood consuming my top.

I opened my eyes, glaring daggers at Diego "I am so sorry for getting shot!" I growled at him.

"Why can't she just take out the bullet?" Luther asked us all.

"Because I don't know what organs it has hit, pulling it out could make it worse" Allison pointed out, pressing harder on the wound, causing a groan to escape my mouth.

I felt cold, like really cold, and tired. I felt my eyes become heavy, too heavy to keep them open.

"Lexi?" Allison asked, placing a hand on my forehead. "Shit…she's losing too much blood, and she is cold…Diego, speed it up!" Allison shouted at them. "Her pulse is weak as well" She pointed out, pressing two fingers against my cold unconscious skin.

The car suddenly bolted forward, speeding up, way over the speed limit.

"Are we not going to get arrested for this?" Luther pointed out.

"Maybe the police will allow this to pass, especially with a shot victim in the car…or maybe our dear sister can create a little rumour" Five pointed out. "One thing, where's Vanya and Klaus? Shouldn't they be here?" he asked.

"One, Vanya is…doing her own thing, you know what she is like. Second, we assumed Klaus was with you…so he's probably doing…his thing" Allison added, seeing the hospital come into view.

Diego swerved around the corner and suddenly stopped the car, and got out. Everyone followed suit, before Diego tried to pick up me soon to be lifeless body.

"Diego, let me carry her, you are too emotional" Luther told him. "Just let me carry her" He advised him.

Diego looked at him broken, his eyes glassy, before nodding, stepping out of the way. "Just be careful with her, please" he added.

Luther, with his strength managed to get me out of the car and quickly rush inside.

"We need help!" Diego shouted out, getting the attention of doctors and nurses. A group of medics rushed over with a bed.

"What happened?" The female doctor asked.

"She was shot, by some protester…you will probably see it on tv" he explained "She's lost a lot of blood and her pulse is weak" Diego added.

"Is the bullet still in her?" She asked him, taking my vitals.

"Yes, removing it would make it worse" he added.

"Good work, we will operate on her quickly, please wait in the waiting room, someone will find you as soon as we are done" She informed him, quickly pushing the bed off to theatre.

Some hours went by and the dysfunctional family waiting in the waiting room, for any news.

"What is taking them so long?" Diego asked, his leg bouncing off the floor.

"They need to make sure they are doing a thorough job, it's not a matter of removing the bullet and sewing her up" Allison informed her brother. "It's removing the bullet, and they need to make sure there are no pieces left, making sure no organs are injured, and if they are, they need to fix it" she explained.

"Okay, okay, I get it" he sighed, before he shot up seeing the female doctor come into view. Her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, her large glasses making her blue eyes stun even more.

"I am Doctor Holly" she introduced herself, since she didn't have time earlier. "She is stable and okay" She assured the family. "The bullet has been removed, and intact, the bullet missed any vital organs, so she is very lucky, like it didn't touch anything, which is…different"

"What do you mean different?" Allison asked.

"From the angle of the shot and size of the bullet, her stomach should have been injured in the process, but the bullet wasn't even in the line of shot, like it was moved a couple of centimetres" she told them, confusion sweeping her face.

"Well…let's say, she is very lucky" Allison told her. Doctor Holly couldn't stop looking at Allison, before she widened her eyes.

"You are Allison Hargreeves, aren't you?" she asked to confirm.

"Yes… I am" Allison confirmed.

"Which means, from the difference between you all…you are the Hargreeves children…including the girl we just performed on"

"Her name is Lexi" Diego added.

"Of course, Lexi Hargreeves…The Witch…her powers were very…anyway…now that answers things. I believe due to her powers, they protected her, somehow. Moved the bullet and protected her organs" Doctor Holly told them.

"Did you know she could ever do that?" Allison asked Diego.

"I don't think she ever knew she could do that. Her powers consist of focus…was she focused when she was shot?" Diego asked his sister.

"Kind of, she was more focused on stopping the bleeding and calming herself down, and cleaning the wound" Allison told him. "Sometimes she doesn't have to use her actual hands to use her telekinesis, maybe she was using her mind? Or maybe it was her powers protecting her, without her knowing" she added.

"Well what ever she did, she made sure her organs are intact. We are giving her a blood transfusion due to the blood loss, she is asleep, so I request only two of you go in" Doctor Holly told them all.

"Five and I will wait here, Diego, Allison you go" Luther told them, before they both disappeared off to the hospital room.

My sleeping blood loss body laid still on the bed. Hooked up to machines, the machine beeping every single second with each heart beat pulse, the blood bag and IV bag, hanging up beside the bed, providing me with blood and fluids.

"How conscious is she?" Diego asked.

"Not very, she is in a very deep sleep…I'll leave you two, until visiting time is over" she told them.

"Oh, I won't be going, I'm gonna be staying here until she can go home" Diego told her, sternly. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Doctor Holly nodded. "I will have to find a bed or a large chair for you" she told them, before disappearing.

Allison looked at Diego, watching as he held my hand, kissing the skin softly, not wanting to let go. "What's on your mind?" she asked him.

"That I could have lost her again…and I don't want to lose her again ever" Diego told Allison.

"Diego…what are you planning?" she asked, frowning with concern.

"I'm gonna propose to her"


	19. Number 19

"Ahh!" I gasped awoke from my deep slumber, gasping for air, before hissing in pain. Clutching my hand onto my stomach, I watched blurry images rush to my side, gently laying me down onto the bed. Frowning in confusion to those images and the shooting electric pain in my stomach, my vision slowly came clear.

I was surrounded by my, somewhat of a dysfunctional family. And the white bright lights and the smell made it obvious I was in hospital.

"Luther, call Diego" Allison instructed the larger member of the family.

"Err…I don't own a mobile device…and I have no idea what Diego's number is" Luther pointed out.

"He needs to be here" Allison added.

I looked around the room, only seeing Allison, Five, Vanya and Luther in the room. No Diego and of course no Klaus.

"Where is he?" I managed to speak out through my dry mouth and lips.

"Err…he had to go to the gym to tell them he wouldn't be able to do his fight last night, and he hasn't come back" Allison told me, before I looked out the window seeing bright yellow light.

"How long was I out for?" she asked her.

"Quite a while, I guess your body really wanted you to heal…or maybe your powers" Allison added.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"Well, it appears that when you got shot, the bullet moved position, and the doctor said she had never seen it before" she added. "And things were a little…freaky as well…"

"Basically, due to your psionic telekinetic power, your powers somehow protected you, moved the bullet away from vital organs" Luther told me.

"I wasn't aware my powers were able to do that…he never said I could…though I doubt he would aim a gun at me and shoot his…shoot me" I sighed rubbing my face in frustration. "What happened to the protest?" I asked them.

"They all got arrested, but the women having the gun and shooting you will be locked away" Allison added. I sighed in relief.

"Can I have a drink please? No water…juice or something fizzy" I requested.

Five suddenly decided to portal out of the room, leaving us confused, before returning with a bottle of Dr Pepper.

"I remembered this was your favourite" he smiled softly at me.

"Still is, thank you" I told him. "Can you open it for me?" I asked. Five nodded and twisted the cap, the sound of the fizz bubbling away made me even more thirsty. After he handed the bottle to me, I sipped on my drink, and drunk and drunk, before gasping loudly, followed by an almighty burp.

"Thirsty?" Allison asked laughing.

"Damn right" I sighed to myself "I want Diego here" I mumbled, before a receptionist entered my suite.

"A Diego Hargreeves is on the phone for Lexi" she spoke. "Is someone able to take the call for you?" she asked, her pinned hair sprayed hair shining in the bright hospital light.

"Allison…can you take it for me?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled leaving the room.

For some reason, I felt nervous about this phone call, and worried. Why wasn't Diego here? It wouldn't take 12 hours to tell your boss you couldn't fight.

Soon Allison returned into the room, something was wrong, I could tell from the look on her face. She closed the door behind her, and walked over, fiddling with her hands.

"What?" I asked her concerned for the man I loved.

"Diego…has been arrested" She told them, the looks on all of our faces gave it away with how we all felt. Confused. But maybe this was long time coming…but he promised to stay out of trouble.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because…he was informed by his boss that…Detective Patch had found our brother, and was going to the location…only to find her dead body and no brother" Allison added.

"Damn it" Five cursed, before realising we frowned at him in confusion.

"What are you now not telling us Five?" Luther asked.

"Remember those...assassin people in suits? It was them, I know it, after all they are after me" he informed us.

"So now we know why those people came shooting up the house, thanks Five" I told him.

"Wait, you said Patch found our brother…but Five has been with us…ah" Something clicked in Luther's small brain of his. "So now we know what happened to the other brother, dear Klaus" Luther turned to Five. "Let's hope he is okay, minus the drugs in his systems"

There was silence amongst the group, before I spoke up. "So…he went against my wishes" I sighed "He promised me no more superhero stuff, and look what happens…when it comes to being the Detective he never was and a the girl he used to sleep with…now I know what comes first" I sighed looking up at the bright white light. "I am never going to forgive him for this" I laughed to myself.

"Diego wanted to tell you he loves you" Allison added. "Patch came to him, not the other way around"

"But he couldn't help himself. And look what happened, he gets arrested for murder…as far as I am concerned, Diego made his choice. He chose Patch and being a superhero over me…I got fucking shot!" I sighed shaking my head. "Please leave. I want to be left alone" I told them.

"Lexi…" Allison spoke before I stopped her.

"Please, just leave me, he did" I sighed shaking my head in frustration. The rest of them stood up and left the room, closing the door behind them. I felt anger bubbling inside of me, the lights and the machines in the room started flicking, being disturbed before I stopped and let the crying take over me.

I must have fallen asleep, as now night had fallen. But I felt much better. Sitting up slowly, I frowned as I didn't feel any pain. Gently lifting my medical gown up, I noticed the bullet wound now a faint neat scar. Frowning, I grabbed my button and pressed it to gain the nurses attention.

A nurse rushed in, looking at me. "Are you okay, Lexi?" she asked, placing a pen in the breast pocket.

"Did someone give something to me?" I asked her "I feel no pain and I'm all healed" I told her, showing her the healed wound now a scar.

The nurse frowned in confusion, before grabbing my medical papers from the end of the bed. "All you have been given is antibiotics and painkillers…" she spoke confused. "I will get the doctor" She spoke quickly leaving the room.

She returned with the doctor, who looked baffled from what the nurse told her. Rushing over to my medical gown state, she admired the scar.

"How…it can't have healed that quick…especially with what you have been given…Lexi…we are aware of your certain abilities…are you able to heal yourself?" she asked, gently tapping the area for pain.

"No. I know that for sure" I informed her. "I don't feel any pain, or anything…so I wanted to be discharged, I have something to deal with" I told her.

"We would rather keep you here, probably for another day" She advised me. I got off the bed and faced her.

"Discharge me now" I told her, force in my tone.

The doctor sighed and nodded leaving the room, returning with the discharge papers.

After leaving the hospital in my blood-stained clothes, I grabbed a taxi and asked to be taken to the police station.

Upon arrival, I opened the car door.

"Hey! You owe me money!" the man shouted at me. I turned around to face him, my eyes glowing a dark red.

"I will be back, don't drive off" I warned him, getting out of the cab I walked into the station, and up to the desk. "I'm here to see Diego" I told the man.

"And who are you in relation?" he asked me.

"Soon to be ex-girlfriend" I told him. "I won't be long" I told him, before I heard my name being called.

"Lexi?" A man spoke.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm Detective Chuck Beeman, I am…was Patch's partner… I assume you are here to see, Diego?" he asked.

"Yes, just need a few words" I told him, he eyed me, before widening his eyes.

"You're bleeding"

"Not anymore, didn't have any fresh clothes, can I see him?" I asked, persistent.

"Okay…you don't have any freaky…gifts, do you?" he asked.

"Freaky? No more like dangerous…don't worry, not planning to break him out, he can rot behind bars for all I care" I told him, trying to convince him.

"Fair enough" he nodded, leading me to the back rooms, opening a room seeing a large jail cell in the middle of the room.

"Hargreeves you have a visitor" Beeman spoke, allowing me to appear from behind him.

"Lexi?" Diego spoke widening his eyes.


	20. Number 20

"Lexi?" Diego asked his eyes widening in shock. "I thought you were in hospital?" he asked me.

"Oh, I was, and then I magically wake up with everything healed so I discharged myself" I informed him. "And I'm fine by the way, but why would you care?"

"I do care, Lexi, so much" Diego told me, standing up from the bed, without a mattress.

"Oh really?" I asked him. "So much you didn't stay by my side while I was in hospital in pain? Instead I find out you have gone back to your usual self" I scoffed at him and placed my head against the metal bars, containing Diego.

"It was about one of our missing brother's" he explained "Before we got together, I gave Patch some advice, and she took it…and that got her killed"

"And was the other brother found?" I asked him. "Did you see Klaus?"

"No…just Patch…lying on the ground" He explained looking down.

I sighed shaking my head, looking down. "You made a promise, Diego, and you broke it. Sometimes you need to let the professionals deal with certain things, because if you run into the danger, something like this happens"

"Let's face it, the police don't always solve everything" he added.

"But it's their job, Diego. You are not police!" I shouted at him, before laughing. "I honestly thought you had changed, that I was expecting something in our future, and the way I see it, this is our future" I explained. "You could be sentenced for murder, Diego…that's life"

"But I didn't do it!"

"You were at the crime scene; your prints are all over her body…maybe this is the slap in the face you needed…maybe you will now realise the truth" I sighed. "I could have given you a future, Diego. Kids, marriage, growing old together, a normal life…but now we are back to square one, where you choose fighting crime over me…and I won't stay and watch you destroy your life" I told him sadly, feeling my eyes getting glassy from the tears.

"What…what, are you saying, Lexi?" Diego asked panicked, walking towards me, the metal bars in the way. His hands touching mine, sparks igniting between us, but I couldn't have my heart broken again, nor my trust.

"You made your choice, Diego. And it wasn't me. So, I have to make my own choice, which doesn't involve you" I told him sadly. "I got shot, without my powers I could have potentially died, and even then, you wouldn't have been there, because I know what and who comes first"

"Patch doesn't mean anything to me, Lexi" he argued.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it…you lead her to her own death, because you can't help yourself" I mumbled. I could tell from Diego's facial expression that my comment hurt him. But it was the truth. "You loved her too much you lead her to her death" I sighed standing away from the bars.

"Lexi, you are my future, kids, marriage, all that, I want that with you, not with her" he explained, pleading with his eyes.

"I wish I could believe that, Diego. But when I was laying in hospital, in pain, everyone was there, but you weren't. I needed you the most then, but you chose being a hero and her. Can't you see how fucked up that is? Me, waking up finding the man I loved not beside me, only for Allison to tell me that you had gone all superhero to save your ex-girlfriend and now behind bars. How is that right, Diego?" I asked him. "I've had my heart broken too many times, from people showing their real feelings" I sighed. "All I have ever wanted was to be loved by someone, have a future with them, I thought I would have that with you, but I was wrong, then, my ex came into my life, I had hopes then, but then he showed me his real feelings when he saw the real me…after that, I thought I am not waiting for the third guy to come along, to either give me everything, or break me…I was that desperate to be loved, I knew the only other way to be loved by someone…"

"What other way?" Diego asked confused and a little concerned.

"I put my name down for a sperm bank, so I could have a baby…at least my own child could love me, no matter what I could do" I sighed, before looking at Diego. I couldn't read his face. It was, anger, sadness and confusion. "Maybe that is my third time lucky, not a man, but a baby" I sighed.

"I was going to propose to you" Diego blurted out to me. Making me frown and look at him. "I told Allison in the hospital, that I wasn't going to wait, I was going to ask you to marry me" he admitted.

"And instead of asking me, what did you do?" I asked him. "You run to your ex-girlfriend because of a case, and you end up behind bars" I explained. "I'm sorry, Diego…but, you made your choice for your future, and I have to make my own choice for my future, which doesn't involve you"

"Lexi, please, don't leave me" Diego begged me, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're the one who left first Diego" I explained opening the door to the station. "Oh, and the answer is no" I told him, leaving him in the cell, before seeing Beeman, standing and waiting. "What?" I asked him.

"I think you are the only person who could knock actual sense into him, even Patch tried and well he ignored it" He told me.

"Well now he has to live with everything he had done" I explained swinging the doors open, feeling the rain fall onto my body, soaking me instantly. I had to calm myself down, I could feel the anger rising, meaning my powers would explode. Closing my eyes, I breathed slowly, but I couldn't contain the power wanting to explode in me. Just not in public. But I couldn't stop it.

My hands vibrated as the red glows radiated from my hands, I could feel the power building up, like power on a gauge, the small dial growing to the red, meaning danger, power overload. Groaning from the intense power, I could feel the pairs of eyes on me, before I could hear a voice.

"Lexi? Are you okay?" It was Beeman, Patch's partner. I quickly put my hand up to stop him from coming towards me. I had to focus, make sure when I explode, people didn't get hurt.

"No! Stay back, please" I asked him, had to release, or the power would get more intense, and I might not be able to control it. I managed to stand up straight, before releasing my fists into flat palms, releasing the power inside of me. A shockwave of red glow psionic power releasing from my body, shocking people where they stood.

Luckily, I was focused enough to not send my power impacting onto the public, it was more of a big strong gush of wind. Car alarms set off, along with broken windows and the streetlamps flickering. I breathed heavily from the release, but I knew it wasn't over. Looking around, people were shocked. I quickly ran off towards the Academy, bursting through the front doors. Grace and Pogo coming to my aid.

"No! Don't. I don't want to hurt you both" I explained.

"Oh, my dear, Lexi, you can't hurt me" Grace spoke.

"Actually, due to Lexi's psionic abilities, she does have the certain capability to damage you, Grace" Pogo advised her. "Why don't you go downstairs and make Lexi a drink to calm her emotions?"

"Of course," Grace nodded heading off downstairs to the kitchen.

"Now, Miss Lexi, you must contain it" Pogo advised me.

"You don't think I know that!" I asked him, raising my voice.

"Hey, what's going on?" Allison, joined by Luther and Five, entered the room.

"It appears, Miss Lexi is having an overload of her abilities…what set this off?" Pogo asked.

"Diego" I managed to tell them. "He tore my heart in two, he broke my trust"

"I'm gonna kill him" Allison mumbled.

"What is the best solution for this?" Luther asked, meaning me in power overload.

"For her to release" Pogo explained. "Or calming her mind"

"I doubt you could calm her mind now" Five added. "Why don't you just let her explode?"

"She could bring the house down" Luther added. "She's destroyed rooms before; this time could be the whole house"

"Gee, thanks for the confidence in me" I groaned out. "Five is right, I need to explode, I just exploded outside the police precinct, hardly any damage, but this is more than the last" I explained.

"I know where she could go" Allison added.

"Hey, what's going on?" Vanya asked, coming into view. "Jeez, Lexi, are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright! Allison, where ever it is, take me there…just you, I don't want to hurt anyone…and if it came to it, rumour me, somehow" I told her.

Allison nodded, Luther looking at her worried. "Don't worry, I will be okay" She assured him, before turning to me. "This way" Allison walked on, before I followed her.

I frowned as we entered an elevator, I wasn't going to ask questions, yet. Soon the elevator went down, how many levels did this house have? As the magic box stopped, we got out and I followed Allison, revealing a large metal box. I looked at her confused, before she opened the door.

"This will contain your abilities…hopefully" Allison added. I nodded before stepping into the metal box, the door closing behind me. From the looks from the walls, it was sound proof. Turning to face Allison, I nodded before feeling the power become intense again. Because it knew I was in a safe place to explode. As my body vibrated and glowed red, I had to let go.

Letting out a scream, that only I could hear, I released, the box shook and rattled, I swear I could hear it move. But it was okay. I felt myself become dizzy and light headed, before falling to the soft ground, my vision black.

"Lexi?" I heard a faint voice. Frowning, I slowly opened my eyes seeing Allison in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out, Luther help me get her up, let's get her to the kitchen" Allison told him, Luther didn't hesitate. I saw the rest of the family, minus Diego. I frowned.

"Klaus?" I asked, seeing Klaus with the rest of him, but he looked rough, I didn't know if that was drugs, alcohol or something else.

The smell of food radiated into my nose, waking me up even more. Luther placed me into the chair, before Grace presented me with, pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"Food warms the heart" She smiled, placing down a glass of juice.

"Thanks" I mumbled, rubbing my head. "Err…can you all leave me? I just want to be alone" I told them. As much as they wanted to stay, they wouldn't argue with me.

"Shout if you need anything" Allison told me, leaving the room with the rest of them. Before I scoffed the food down.

Relaxing against the dining chair, alone, I sighed, staring at my empty plate. The sound of knocking on a window, caught my attention. Frowning, I turned my head towards the back door, seeing a bunch of men, Asian, in suits. I then realised who they were. Quickly getting up from my chair, before feeling a little fuzzy headed, I grabbed onto my chair, taking a deep breath and walking to the back door, opening it slowly.

"We found you" The man smirked.


	21. Number 21

"We found you" The man smiled at me, surrounded by an army of men, probably about 10 or even 20.

I stood frozen, I didn't know what to do, but I knew what to not to, retaliate, most likely end badly.

The man looked at me, tilting his head looking at me, before smiling. "I'm surprised" he spoke.

"Surprised about what?" I asked him.

"That you haven't…attacked us, with what ever you are capable of…that's what my men said, and from the broken arms, and the amount of men that was…with you, and CCTV, I find it very believable" he smiled.

"Did you actually watch the CCTV? They attacked me first, cornered me, slapped me, I only protected myself" I informed him.

"Actually, I watched the footage several times…let's say, in an alley way in pitch black, the only thing the eye is able to see is…glowing red…what ever you are capable of" he added.

"Psionics" I inputted in.

"I will do some more research on what you are capable of…though I have already done my research on you… Lexi Hargreeves, former member of the famous Umbrella Academy, Number Zero…or The Witch" he smiled "You are very special"

"How did you know who I was…if it was so dark in the alleyway?" I asked them.

"We have our ways, especially with the money and technology I own" he grinned. "Now I will cut to the chase and explain why I am here" he explained "So, you will come with my men and I, to stay in my luxurious mansion, where you will stay there for the rest of your life and be my wife".

I looked at him, widening my eyes, stunned at his revelation. "Excuse me?" I asked him, before laughing. "You think, I will leave to live with you and be your so-called wife?" I asked.

"Yes" he blankly told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, your abilities have impressed me. And I want to use them to my advantage…a little scare tactic towards enemies and rivals, meaning…more power…more money" he explained "But of course, I can't have a woman randomly staying in my home, word will get around of what your purpose is. Whore or captive. So why not, my fake wife? Sometimes having a wife beside you, it boosts your popularity in my…world"

"And what is your world exactly?" I asked.

"Well, what's the most common word? Mafia? All that genre"

"So illegal activity?" I asked again.

"Exactly, you are clever" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"So, you want to…take me, use me for my abilities and make me your fake wife, so you get more power and more money?" I asked him.

"Yes. Of course, we wouldn't marry legally, not at all. We would simply throw an engagement party, present you as my bride, that way people who I work with don't get suspicious of who you really are and what I want with you…if that makes sense?" He asked me.

"Weirdly, yes it does" I sighed at him. "Rich people would do anything to get what they want, even if it means throwing an engagement party for a wedding and relationship that is never going to happen, but yet you want to do it, because of power and money"

"Exactly. Once we have announced the fake wedding ceremony, I will put my wife to work, and word will get around to not mess with me nor my wife" he smiled. "People won't be able to say no to me" he smirked.

"And what makes you think that I am going to accept this offer? I mean it's bat shit crazy!" I told him rubbing my face.

I was surprising myself, that I hadn't gone all witch on them, but that would mean more damage.

"Simple, if you don't, I will destroy your entire family, simple" he shrugged. "For the Umbrella Academy…you are a bit behind, I mean, I assume as a family of superheroes, you would have some sort of cameras, or security, but yet, here we are, standing outside the kitchen" he chuckled at me. "Come with me, or you will never seen them again…and I am fully aware of your little…argument with your now ex-boyfriend, but deep down, you still love them all, as a dysfunctional family, and I would assume you wouldn't want to see them hurt" he added.

He was telling the truth.

"Plus, I would give you everything you have ever wanted" he added, the tone sounded like an enticing snake. "A child of course"

I frowned before widening my eyes. "There is no way you and I are- "

"I am not that kind of man" he added "As I said, I did research on you…and I found some information, regarding you and a sperm bank" he smiled. "I can give you that opportunity, just without…my stuff" he added. "And we will work out the future when it comes to it…so. What's your choice, Lexi?" he asked me smirking.

I sighed to myself and glanced behind me, seeing no one in the room, we have all left each other before, so I could do it again, leave behind all the mess, get the one thing I've always wanted all these years, protect my messed-up family. I couldn't believe I was getting blackmailed. But you do crazy things for the people you love.

Turning back to face the man and his army, I sighed. "Okay" I told him. A wide smile plastered against his face.

"Excellent" he smiled "Now, if you would please come with me, and we can start this wonderful new adventure together, wifey" he chuckled.

"What about my stuff?" I asked.

"I can replace your clothes" he added.

"But you can't replace certain things…my suitcase is hardly unpacked, I won't be long, and I won't be stupid, because this involves my family" I added. The man sighed to himself and nodded.

"Okay, we shall park the car out front" he nodded "Lexi…don't be stupid".

I nodded at him and left the kitchen and headed upstairs to the ground floor, then up again for the first floor, reaching my room. Pulling my suitcase from under my bed, I started to pack everything I had bought. Trying to control my tears and emotions. After what happened earlier, I felt unstable.

Zipping my suitcase up, I stood up and breathed slowly, feeling the vibrations in my hand, I tried to control the urge to erupt, but I couldn't. I didn't have the energy to fight for anything anymore. Heading out of my room with my suitcase, I reached the front door and opened the double doors. Taking one glance at the academy, before closing the door behind me.

My suitcase was quickly taken by one of his men, and placed in the boot of the black SUV. Then the back-passenger door swung open, the one in charge, sitting and smiling at me. Climbing in the back with him, the door closed beside me.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Daniel" he grinned as the car took off.

**(Daniel Dae Kim as Daniel)**


	22. Number 22

"Welcome to your new home, Lexi" Daniel spoke into my new ear, before I looked out the side window, admiring the large mansion in front of us. Not the traditional mansion, but a large modern luxurious mansion, it looked high tech and also environmentally friendly. "This house was built from scratch, of course it took a long while to actually build it up, but who wants someone old and boring?" he asked "So, I tore it down, rebuilt something new, techy, environmentally friendly" he smiled "Gain all my energy from the wind and sun, and any other season that comes my way" he explained. "You get your own wing, so own bedroom, wardrobe, bathroom, and anything else you wish for, like a doctor"

"A doctor?" I asked him frowning confused.

"You know…for you to have a baby, something you have always wanted, no more waiting" he added, looking at me, searching for what I wanted.

"I-I don't know, my head is very confused. You black mailed me, taken me from my family and expect me to be your fake wife, use my powers for god knows what…I'm sorry, I can't give you a straight answer" I told him sighing.

"But yet, no more arguing with your ex-boyfriend, no family drama, no more heart break, just you, and a future child".

It was tempting, it really was, but how messed up did I have to be to actually want to go through with this? I was 30 years old, broken up with Diego, once again, I couldn't take anymore heartbreak…my family was protected, and I could have everything I wanted, a baby…but that wasn't everything I wanted. I wanted Diego and a baby, but I could only have one.

"Think about it, but time is ticking, if you know what I mean" he said before he opened his passenger door and climbed out. I looked down at my hands, gentle vibration surrounded my hands as my hands glowed a light red. Breathing slowly, I sighed to myself shaking my head. The vibration slowing down and the glowing disappearing.

I was going to be okay.

My passenger door opened, seeing Daniel standing on the steps of his modern home, looking at me, waiting for me. Sighing, I climbed out and walked towards him, as he walked on, he used a key to open the front door, pushing the door open, revealing a large entrance hallway, a grand stair case and of course a crystal chandelier.

"Let me take you to your bedroom, get you settled in and then give you a tour of your home" Daniel smiled at me, heading towards the stair case, he walked up them, slowly, obviously making sure I would follow. Turning my head slightly, I noticed the eyes of his guards on me. Watching me cautiously.

Sighing, I followed Daniel up the stairs, through the several hallways before he stopped at two white double doors. Smiling at me, he pulled the handle down and the doors opened together, revealing a pink white grey and silver bedroom. It was beautiful.

"From the look on your face, you approve?" he asked me.

"As much as I want to disagree, it's actually beautiful" I added.

"Good" he grinned, walking to another smaller pair of double white doors, opening it, revealing a walk-in wardrobe, with the same style as the bedroom. "Take a look" he invited me.

Sighing to myself unsure, I walked to the wardrobe and entered, seeing the rows and rows of dresses, outfits, shoes, a girl dream, well not my dream, but it was eye opening or widening. Walking towards a red dress, I looked at the price tag, widening my eyes. "Jesus" I whispered, before turning to him. "How much have you spent on me?"

"Money doesn't have a price tag for me" he added.

"You must have been planning this for a while" I added, flicking the price tag unimpressed.

"Ever since you attacked…or defended yourself from my men" he added. "Anything you don't want, I can remove".

Rolling my eyes at him, I left the wardrobe and walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge. He closed the doors behind him, before heading to another set of double white doors. Opening revealing blue tiled walls. "Your own personal bathroom of course, but that's not the best thing" he added, heading to another door, opposite to the side of the bed, opening the door. I stood up and widened my eyes, walking towards the white room. A nursery. Looking inside, there was a crib, changing table, wardrobe, everything a nursery needed.

Taking a look, I shook my head and quickly headed back into the bedroom, slumping on the bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"What do you think?" I asked him. "You took me, and you're black mailing me! How is anything your offering okay? My own room, my own nursery, bathroom and wardrobe…buying me, kidnapping me, black mailing me, isn't a way to a girl's heart!" I felt my hand vibrating as the red glows started emitting from my hands.

"You need to calm down" he told me.

"Calm down? Calm down!" I looked at him angrily. "You expect me to calm down, after all of this?" I asked him before chuckling "You must be fucked up in the brain if you expect me to be okay over all this" I sighed "I can't do this" I told him. "I want to go home, and I don't care about the black mail, even if it means I have to protect my family for the rest of my life, so be it. Now let me go" I warned him.

"We made a deal, and you know with deals you can't break them, especially with me" he added, watching me carefully.

"I don't care about a damn deal, I'm going home, even if it means hurting you the exact way, I hurt your men…can you believe it, a girl, beating up how many of your men?" I asked laughing at him.

"You can laugh about it all you want, but I am not letting you go, we made a deal" he warned me.

"Fine, then I will take you out and then take all of your men out, done it once, can do it again" I told him, feeling the vibrations in my hands again, getting stronger, the glows becoming brighter and stronger.

"I didn't want to do this" he sighed, aiming a gun at me, before pulling the trigger.

Expecting a loud bullet shot, there was no sound, instead a stinging sensation in my leg. Looking down, I saw a small dart located in my leg. Suddenly I felt exhausted. "You son of a bitch" I whispered, feeling myself fall onto my bed.

"Like I said, no one breaks a deal with me" he told me, walking towards me, seeing my vision becoming blurry before nothing but darkness.

**Back at the academy**

"Where have you been?" Allison asked Diego as he marched into the academy.

"Prison" he quickly answered. "Where's Lexi?" he asked.

"In the kitchen…you've messed up her big time" Allison told him, as Luther and Five joined them.

"Look, I know…don't need people keep telling me"

"Obviously you do" Luther added.

"I need to speak to her" Diego stated heading towards the stairs that lead down to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't do that, Diego… She was not okay" she warned him "You messed up big time, and we are going to keep reminding you of your wrong doings"

"What's going on?" A voice broke out, seeing Klaus walking down the stairs, looking rough.

"Where did you come from?" Luther asked.

"My bedroom" he said, frowning at the destruction "What did I miss?"

"So, you were upstairs this whole time, and didn't hear the commotion of earlier?" Luther asked him again.

"I guess" Klaus responded. He had his reasons.

"Is that a dog tag?" Five asked looking closely at the piece of metal around his brother's neck.

"Yeah…what happened, what did I miss, or are we going to avoid the question for some reason?" Klaus asked rubbing his face.

"Diego broke Lexi's heart again, after she got shot, he decided to go to his ex-girlfriend, and then get arrested, and expect Lexi to be okay with it…but instead she comes back home, she was basically like a bomb, ready to explode, but we managed to contain her, and she is in the kitchen" Allison explained.

"You're missing a few details, Allison" he told her angrily.

"It's basically what happened" she added. "You can see her, just…I would hold onto your balls, she might rip them off" she warned him, walking to the sitting room and grabbing a drink from the bar, the rest of the siblings following, but Diego going downstairs.

"Lexi?" Diego called out into the kitchen, seeing no one. Frowning he continued to look before heading upstairs again, seeing his siblings at the bar. "She isn't down stairs" he explained.

Allison and the others frowned. "We've been in here since she got back, we haven't seen her leave the kitchen" Allison explained.

"Then where is she?" Diego asked himself out loud.

"Miss Lexi, left the Academy" A gentle voice broke out, Mom standing in the doorway, the siblings widening their eyes.

"Is there such thing as ghost androids?" Five asked.

"No" Luther shook his head. "Mom…you're okay?"

"Of course, darling, why wouldn't I be?" she asked him, grinning brightly.

Diego looked at his mother in shock. He turned her back, he would have to get back to how she was standing there in front of them alive, but he had to focus on his main girl.

"Mom, you said Lexi, left the academy" Diego asked.

"Yes, through the back door in the kitchen" she confirmed.

"Why?" Diego asked.

"In order to protect her family of course" she added.

"Did she leave with anyone?" Allison asked.

"Yes, a group of men in suits" she added.

"Did they take her?" Diego asked.

"No, she went willingly" Grace confirmed.

"Why didn't you say anything mom?" Luther asked.

"Lexi went willingly, it was her choice, she wasn't in trouble…as you know I am not programmed for that. It was her choice my dears" she explained "How about I make cookies? Makes everyone feel better" Grace grinned heading down to the kitchen.

The siblings stood confused.

"Why would Lexi go willingly with a group of men in suits, to protect us?" Allison asked confused.

"I don't-wait" Diego stopped himself from talking. "Lexi told me about a group of men who attacked her in the alleyway, it's the reason why she got the bruise on her face, not from killing our father" Diego added, looking at Luther. "What if those men who attacked her…came back for her, blackmailed her? As mom said, Lexi went to protect us…because the men were black mailing her after what she did" Diego explained "It's the only thing that made sense so far"

"Its kind of makes sense" Allison agreed. "Why didn't we get any security alerts?"

"The only security alerts we got were when they needed us to fight" Luther added. "We can check the cameras…but I don't know if they are running, dad might have turned them off…after we all left" he explained "No need for them, plus they are damn old"

"Okay, Luther and I will check the CCTV, Diego…Five you need to find out who those men were" Allison instructed.

"What about me?" Klaus asked.

"You don't look well Klaus, maybe get some sleep" She suggested, before turning to Diego. "We will get her back, but I can't guarantee things will go back the way they did" she assured her brother "Because you are still an arsehole" she added walking off with Luther.

Diego sighed to himself, rubbing his face in frustration "Shit"


	23. Number 23

I groaned in pain, my whole body felt tight, eased up. Slowly opening my eyes, my vision was blurry, I couldn't make out where I was and I couldn't remember what happened. Blinking my blurry vision away, I noticed a black blur, before my vision slowly crept to 20/20. Daniel was standing, watching me.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head" He chuckled at me, soon crouching down. "Next time, behave" he warned me.

Frowning, I managed to pull my achy body up, seeing I was on a bed, my bed, my new bed, in my new bedroom. I slowly swung my body on the edge of my bed, rubbing my face, trying to wake myself up, before my vision was clear. Looking at Daniel, I frowned. "What did you do to me?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess it is a safety precaution" he told me "If you use your powers at all, without my permission, you get stunned" he told me. He grabbed a small mirror from my bedside table and gently moved me to a large floor to ceiling mirror, moving my hair to the side, I noticed a small piece of metal attached to my neck. I frowned at him.

"What the hell have you put on me?" I asked him. Frowning at him, he chuckled at me. "When you tried to attack me, I shot you with a dart, you collapsed, so we gave you a fancy new piece of jewellery. So, when you use your powers without my permission, it will detect a change in your body…I read somewhere that your hands vibrate when you use your abilities…so when that piece of tech feels a vibration in your body, it will shock you. You can only feel the vibration in your hands, but according to some information, the vibration is all around your body…so best not to…you know" he chuckled and smirked at me. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow. "Self-pleasure Miss Hargreeves…with a friend" he chuckled. "It will only be deactivated through a little device that of course only recognises my thumb print" he added. "So, I would advise you to do as you are told"

"I will find a way out of this and I will kill you, slowly and painfully" I warned him, before he pulled his right hand out of his suit jacket, revealing a small device with a finger print scanner. He pressed a red button on the top, causing a shock wave of rippling electric pain through my body, instantly falling to the ground.

This was more of an electric shock, maybe this is what it felt like to be hit by a bolt of lightning. As he released his finger from the red button, he chuckled, as I slowly confused from the shock, before slowly managing to calm my body down. Looking at him, I smirked, my hands glowing red, causing the vibration, activating another painful shot of electricity, I quickly released a bolt of energy at Daniel, causing him to fly into the canvas picture above my bed. The sound of material breaking, and a main groaning in pain.

"Worth it" I groaned as the vibrations stopped but the electric current through my body still continued. Shame about the canvas, I really liked that.

Daniel quickly got off the bed and brushed himself off, looking at me pissed. Groaning he walked over to me, angry before he stopped himself. "I get it, I took you from your family, have placed a piece of technology on you, I will let you have that one" he told me "Anymore, and there will be consequences" he warned me. "Now I would advise you to get settled in, you are expecting some guests tomorrow" he grinned.

"What guests?" I asked him, slowly standing up. He smirked at me before walking away. Frowning to myself, I shook my head from confusion, before standing in front of the mirror. I looked rough.

After exploring the mansion to the places, I could actually visit, I was provided 5-star meals created by chefs, a relaxing spa session, before I closed my eyes and drifted off to bed.

When morning arrived, there was a loud knock on my bedroom door. Frowning, I turned over in my bed trying to ignore the pounding. Before the noise stopped, but instead the bedroom door opened.

"Good morning, Miss Hargreeves, time to wake up, your guests will be here after breakfast" It was Daniel. I thought I was dreaming his hell hole. Sighing I opened my eyes.

"Are you going to tell me who these guests are? If you are planning to use me as a sex weapon for your men, you should tell them I bite, real hard" I told him, slowly sitting up in the bed.

"No, they are actually friends of yours" he smirked.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Or family?" he chuckled. I widened my eyes. He meant the rest of them.

"It's a trap isn't it?" I asked him. He frowned at me and shook his head.

"No, it isn't. It's just a friendly gathering to show you are okay, this was your choice to come here. Plus, I would like to meet the rest of them"

"And what if they attack you?" I asked him.

"We have the building surrounded, plus I am sure Diego won't throw a knife at me, especially if it means a bolt of electricity through your body" he smirked. "And if you wanted…I could give you two a room for the afternoon, to catch up" he chuckled.

"We broke up remember" I added "I am not gonna sleep with him" I told him slowly crawling out of the bed and walking to the personal bathroom.

"If that's what you want. I will have the chefs bring up a classic English breakfast in bed, then they shall be here at 11am" he told me, leaving my room.

Entering the ensuite bathroom, I looked at myself in the bathroom, and swung my fist towards the mirror, cracking it in several places.

I have probably made the biggest mistake of my life.

After breakfast in bed, I dealt with my appearance and my body. Dressing in a casual top and jeggings. A large cardigan to wrap around my body as comfort. The only comfort I will probably ever get. Sighing, I looked up seeing a maid come into my room, leaving her trolley outside so the wheels wouldn't dirty the white fluffy carpet.

"I was told to let you know, someone will escort you downstairs when your guests have arrived" The woman spoke, her brown hair tied back in a tight bun.

"Okay" I whispered, laying down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I had the urge to play with my psionics, but that would include getting shocked, and I didn't fancy that at all.

Time went by, and the sound of cars pulling up, doors opening and closing caught my attention. Rushing to the window, I saw my family looking cautious at their surroundings, before Allison's face caught mine in the window. She stood still, the others looking at Allison, mouths moving, before she motioned her head to where she was looking. All faces, except Vanya's of course, who obviously stayed out of this, looked at me.

Diego's brown eyes and my blue eyes locked. He looked broken and guilty. A few men in suits met up with my family, guiding them inside, but their eyes couldn't stop looking at me. Before they disappeared. Walking to my bedroom door, I stayed put, but tried to listen to anything I could hear.

"Ah, the famous Hargreeves family" Daniel greeted them.

"Where's our sister?" Luther asked the man, she hoped Daniel was intimidated, I mean Luther was huge.

"She is getting ready" he said. "So, you are the man who broke her heart…again" He spoke, to my guess Diego. "Well, she won't be heart broken anymore, she has everything she wants, including a nursery for when she is ready" he chuckled "How about we go and settle down, and I will get Lexi down here?" he suggested as a question. I couldn't hear anything, only footsteps.

Standing away from the door, I started pacing in my room, allowing the maid to deal with my messy bed.

"He's ready for you" I looked up seeing a bald man, large. I think he was Daniel's second in command or something. Sighing, I followed the man out of my room, down the hallway, down the large stairs, across the floor and entering a large room.

A room with furniture in the middle of the room, and decorations surrounding the room on the walls and floor.

I stood face to face with my family. I honestly didn't know what facial expression to give, should I smile? Look sad? I couldn't decide, so I didn't show anything. All of them stood up, they moved, until Daniel raised his hand.

"Nope" he warned them. "No one is to touch her, security precautions" he chuckled "We have to have a lot with her" he said before Daniel turned to me. "Behave, or you know what you get" he told me. Rolling my eyes, I walked to a single seat, sitting down and crossing my legs. "Go ahead and ask questions" He motioned my family. They all looked at me, but I couldn't help but look at Diego. I think it was an automatic thing, for me to always look at him. He still looks guilt ridden and sad.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked me.

"Yes" I simply responded.

"Of course, she is okay, she has everything" Daniel commented.

"She doesn't have her family; everyone needs and deserves a family" Allison asked. "We want to take her home"

"I apologise, but I cannot allow that" He told them "Lexi made a deal, and as a business man, I take deals seriously. Plus, you should be thanking her, I mean she is here to protect your guess" Daniel told him.

"Bullshit" Diego blurted out.

"Excuse me?" he asked Diego.

"You took her, you manipulated her" Diego told him. Now Diego was getting angry.

"I simply gave her the truth, with a sprinkle of black mail" Daniel shrugged.

"Jesus, why haven't you killed them yet?" Diego's question pointed at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?" I asked him.

"Why haven't you killed him yet?" he asked me.

"Oh, trust me, she has tried, of course I made sure it won't happen again, and she of course doesn't like the consequences" Daniel chuckled.

"What consequences?" Luther asked.

"Maybe you will find out one day" he chuckled, before Daniel's eyes went to Five. "You're a portal hopper, or what ever you call it, I am surprised you haven't teleported Lexi out" Daniel said.

"Because I don't want my sister to come across harm if I do" Five admitted to us. I looked at Five and smiled softly.

"How generous of you. Now, I didn't just invite you here to show you Lexi is okay, but I wanted to personally invite you to a party in a few days, three to be precise" he added.

"What kind of party?" Allison asked.

"An engagement party" Daniel grinned. "Lexi and I will become husband and wife" he grinned.

All eyes went on me again, shock and confusion.

"Didn't exactly have a choice here" I mumbled.

"Wait…engagement, I'm confused…why do you want my sister?" Allison asked, a question they didn't ask first.

"Well, your sister is very talented and powerful, and I want to use what she has" he explained.

"So, you are using her?" Allison asked.

"Yes. She attacked my men, and I was impressed. So, in order to keep herself safe as well as her family, she will be my weapon, but of course, if people ask questions of who is the women in my mansion, she will be introduced as my wife, and not a woman that I potentially kidnapped and blackmailed" he shrugged. "Hence the engagement party"

"You mentioned earlier a nursery" Five asked.

"Well it is something she has wanted, and as she is no longer with Mr Knives and blades here, how else will she get pregnant without having a one-night stand, a doctor is on stand for when she is ready" he shrugged at his explanation. "Let's get one thing straight, your sister agreed to come with me in order to keep you untouched and safe, so be happy about it. Now…I have an event coordinator coming and a stylist for my future 'bride'" he stated. "My men will show you out and make sure you leave my land" he told them, motioning for his men to guide them out of the room.

I stood up from my chair, as my family stood up from their seats, I could tell from their faces that this wouldn't be the last time they would see me, they would of course see me on the party, but they were planning something.

"We will see you soon" Allison assured me.

"I know" I whispered, before Diego looked at me.

"You might not believe me…but I am sorry" he spoke, sadness in his eyes. "You deserve better than me" he whispered "I will never stop loving you" he added before Luther gently budged him to walk on. I looked down at Five and smiled softly.

"Maybe one day we will do that move our father used to make us do" he explained "That was always fun, what did we call it?"

"Space bomb" I smiled. "Maybe sooner than we think" I whispered. Five looked at me, listening to my words and nodded. "Keep Klaus clean…they don't need another family member going down the wrong path"

"I will" he smiled as he walked on. Sighing to myself, Daniel looked at me, blocking the view of my family leaving.

"That went well" he grinned.

"Diego, we gotta go" I heard Luther speak, casually looking over Daniel's shoulder as he continued to speak on. Diego turned around, our eyes locked, and before I knew it, he threw a blade, directly at Daniel's head. I widened my eyes, and quickly used my ability to push the blade in another course, the blade hitting the wall. I groaned in pain as I collapsed to the floor.

Daniel frowned and turned around seeing Diego and my family. Faces were in shock. Mainly Diego's at what he had just done. "Now you can see what her consequence is" he chuckled. "Get rid of them" he ordered his men. Before he looked at me. "You saved my life, thank you" he nodded "Why?"

"One. Because there is a small number of them and an army of your men. Two. Because I will be the one to kill you" I smirked before my vision went black.


	24. Number 24

The last few days dragged. After my family came to visit, it was like time had stopped. I was bored, even with a huge mansion, it was always the same. Rooms with expensive items, or doors locked. I spent most of my time in the built-up nursery in my room, staring at the crib, trying to imagine a baby.

Sometimes I would imagine visions, one day I would enter the nursery and see Diego holding our baby, he was always smiling, staring down into the blue-eyed baby, a baby girl. Happiness beamed from him, but when I blinked, Diego and the baby was gone, instead the baby was in the crib, the bars of the crib now metal, like a jail cell, and my legs chained to the crib, before Daniel walked in, grinning. Then it was all gone, no baby, no Daniel, no metal. Just me in a plain old nursery, having dreams.

Daniel told me he had a surprise for me. Was it stupid of me to think he would let me go? Of course, it was stupid. Instead he presented me with papers, at first, I thought they were prenup papers, but they were potential donors of my future baby, if I chose to. They were all decent men, decent jobs, great health, but they weren't Diego. Of course, I threw the papers in the bin. The part that made me laugh the most was that he even suggested bringing Diego here to get me pregnant, or somehow obtaining his…swimmers. I declined quickly. This isn't how I wanted to have a baby…I would eventually, but my life was pretty fucked up right now.

Most of my time, I would either read countless books, do some adult colouring, or stare out the bay window in my room. Daniel got several reports that I was using my powers, which ended me getting shocked, but it was going to be worth it. I hope. I had everything, a huge house, money, a nursery ready, doctor on stand, but I didn't have the man I loved. Without him, I had nothing.

Today had finally dragged around the corner. Our engagement parties. Which meant my family was invited, and I hoped from the slight hint I dropped, Five, he would somehow come together with the family and figure something out. But we were already one step ahead. I think.

I stood in the mirror looking at herself. I had to make herself look rich, powerful and in love. Which I felt nothing.

"Having trouble choosing?" Daniel asked standing in the door way of the walk-in wardrobe.

"You should knock before you enter a woman's room, it's considered rude" I mumbled at him sighing. "Look, I will be honest, I am not in any mood to find a dress I like to dress up to be presented as your fake fiancé, in front of my family" I informed him, before he chuckled.

"You will become my wife soon, we just need to get the papers" he explained "But this party will ensure everyone, I am not just about money and power, I am about love, and I want to make sure my business is left to the heirs of our family"

"My family" I added "When I choose to have a kid, he or she will not be related to you at all" I warned him "My baby will have nothing to do with you"

"And what happens when this baby asks who I am?" he asked me.

"I'll figure something out" I told him "I'm sure I can come up with a plan, I mean I am supposed to be marrying a man who comes up with all sorts of plans, like holding me hostage, and using an engagement to cover it up"

"I'm not holding you hostage" Daniel pointed out.

"I may have come with you, but you have a piece of metal attached to my neck, and if I wanted to leave, you would deny it" I told him.

"True…" he nodded. "Anyway, someone will come do your hair, I'm thinking half up and half down, to cover up the…"

"The device that will shock me if I use my abilities? You should come up with a nickname" I told him sighing.

"I'll come up with something…and there is a dress that I think will be a show stopper, people won't be able to take their eyes off you" he smirked, going to the formal dresses section and pulling out a red glittery dress.

And it had to be fucking beautiful.

The dress was a long floor length red sparkly dress, with an A-line silhouette and a v neckline. The shoulders had spaghetti straps which would go over my shoulders, and an open back. I wasn't one to show off the top of my body, but the dress was beautiful.

"So?" Daniel asked me, motioning towards the dress. "What do you think?" he asked me.

"It's…" I had no words; he didn't deserve the words. "I need to get dressed" I told him, walking over to the shoe's selection, finding some strappy red heels. Which of course I couldn't fight in…if I had to.

"Of course," he said hanging the dress up on a metal pole to allow the dress to hang freely and not crease in anyway. "And I would suggest some nipple covers and some tape…to guide your…I'm sure you will figure it out" he told me, leaving the wardrobe.

"Such a shame this dress is going to be ruined" I mumbled. Walking to the draw which presented lingerie. I looked at some nipple pads, pulling out a nude colour one in the design of a flower…I think. And some tape to make sure my boobs stayed where they were. But I was very sure, once Diego saw me, he would rip everything off, and I mean everything.

Dropping my clothes, I grabbed some nude lacy knickers and slipped them on, followed by sticking on the nipple pads. Goodbye nipples. Then gently placed the tape which was designed for human skin, making sure my boobs wouldn't slip out from the front. "Sorry girls" I mumbled, before turning around and facing the dress. "Let's hope the plan goes right" I whispered to myself before slipping the dress on.

The evening swung by, and soon enough the mansion was decorated with engagement themed decorations, music in full swing, and people arriving. Daniel stood on the first floor, greeting the guests and answering their questions about his rumoured fiancé.

Now something got my thinking. What if I exposed Daniel in front of everyone? What could go wrong? I knew some of his guards were told to pick a family member and watch their every move, and to take a shot if anything happened. I couldn't risk me being stupid.

I stood in the hallway on the top floor, listening to Daniel, before something caught my attention.

"Ah! The famous crime fighting family has arrived" he grinned at them. "Welcome to our engagement party" he smiled. "Let me take your coats" he smiled, motioning to his butlers, or slaves as I call them.

"Where is she?" Diego asked with a demanding tone.

"She is upstairs ready on my count to make her first appearance, and my, she is a goddess tonight" he smirked, trying to stir Diego up. "I will give each of you a warning. If anything happens out of sorts, I will make sure Lexi feels pain she has never felt before" he told them.

"We will be on our best behaviour" Allison commented.

Daniel smiled at her "I should hope so, grab a drink, help yourself to food, I will get my soon to be bride" he smirked, turning his back and walking up the stairs.

After a few minutes, the music died down and people were escorted to the main hallway, where the large crystal chandelier swung from the ceiling.

"I want to thank you all for coming to this very important evening. A lot of people have been…gossiping and whispering on the status of the future of my company…of my family" he explained "Truth is, it has always been there, the future. I just didn't want to share it with the world, and by it, I mean she" he smiled motioning to his guard, and myself, motioning for me to come out. I could refuse, but my future was downstairs.

Slowly coming out, the lights from the party hit my dress, causing the sparkles on my dress to sign. People gasped quietly, before smiling and whispering to each other. Of course, my eyes went to my family, seeing Diego standing there. He looked helpless. He wanted to help, but he wouldn't risk my life.

"I would like to official introduce my fiancé, Lexi" he smiled "Soon she will become the Queen of my company, Queen to our children as we make history" he smirked, the smirk aimed at Diego. Daniel pulled me close, making sure I couldn't escape from his grasp, before he turned to face me, my eyes still stuck on Diego and the others. "Kiss me" he whispered. I frowned and looked at him.

"That idea you can shove up your arse" I warned him.

"We need to make an effort to really pull this off, one kiss, it's not like I'm asking to fuck you, am I? No, that is what your ex-boyfriend is imagining now" he smirked. "One kiss, that's all, and then I will allow you to speak to them, spend the evening with them" he whispered. I guess this was one deal I couldn't say no to. Looking at him, I leaned forward, feeling the whiskey on his lips. I pulled away after a couple of seconds, before he let me go and headed straight down the stairs.

I headed straight towards my family; Allison was the first to bring me into a hug. Before the boys stood behind her, so they could talk to me while Allison was somewhat of a distraction. "Please tell me you have bought what I needed?" I whispered, holding Allison close so it looked like we were hugging for a long time.

"Yes…we just hope it works, he made it to be universal…somehow" Luther explained. I looked at Diego.

"Hi" I whispered at him.

"Hey" He whispered back, trying to keep his face in control, we all knew he was watching.

Pulling away from Allison, she smiled brightly at me. "Wow, that dress is amazing" she said.

"It was beautiful at first, but now I just want to rip it off and burn it" I sighed. I was torn between the dress.

"Well I am sure Diego won't say no to that" Klaus commented. All eyes went onto Klaus, I raised my eyebrow at him before shaking my head. "Hey, one other things…how did you do that to your chest?" he asked. I motioned down to the intact unmoveable unexposed boobs. Rolling my eyes, I sighed.

"I need a drink" I said marching towards the bar and leaning on the bar.

"What can I get you?" The lady asked.

"Err…blue lagoon please" I requested. Only cocktail I would drink. I sighed as I stared at the mirror on the bar, before looking down trying to not get emotional, before I felt a hand touch my bare back. Quickly snapping up, I saw him.

"Klaus was right" Diego commented.

"About what?" I asked him.

"About me wanting to rip that dress off you" he smiled before looking at the bar maid "Whiskey please, with ice" he told her.

"Have you forgotten what you did to me?" I asked him.

"Yes…biggest mistake of my life…I just…"

"You were trying to save a life, it's what you have been doing all your life" I told him "I want to forgive you, but I can't. Not fully" I explained "I will half forgive you, her life was in danger, you're the only one who could potentially save her" I told him "But as I was your girlfriend, I was in hospital with a bullet wound"

"I know…I will never forgive myself, or forget" he told me. "I keep making big mistakes and it ends up loosing you" He sighed "And I hate myself for it"

"I know" I sighed in return, before taking my drink. "What if tonight goes wrong? What if I can't escape?" I asked him. "Then I am stuck here"

"I won't allow that, none of us will" Diego assured me.

"How do you know that Diego? How can you be sure? If tonight goes wrong, you will all have to forget about me"

"I will never forget about you, ever. And to prove it, meet me in your bathroom in one hour, Five says its very spacious" he smirked before walking away. I frowned to myself, my eyes widening at one thing. CCTV cameras, I knew there was one in my bedroom and one in the hallway…how was he going to get into my bathroom without getting caught? I had to trust Diego.

Time was dragging, I just wanted to be in that bathroom, and I had to make an excuse, in case Daniel asked questions. I had to make it look real. Heading towards Daniel who was speaking with someone, I motioned for him to talk. Departing from his 'friends', he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Before you decide to use your guards to hunt me down, I need to escape for like 15 minutes".

Daniel frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"You want all the gory details?" I asked him.

"Yes" he blankly said.

"I started my period today, and it's quite painful and heavy. I need to go change and make sure I haven't leaked everywhere" I explained to him. Of course, periods put men off.

"Yes of course, take your time" he nodded. Bingo. Nodding in thanks, I headed upstairs, placing a hand on my stomach, something women sometimes did when they were having period troubles.

Entering my bedroom, and locking the door behind me, I entered the bathroom, closing the door, seeing Diego sitting on the bathroom sink counter.

"Five was right, it is very spacious, enough room for us to move about" he smirked at me. Walking over to me, he placed both of his hands on either strap on my shoulders, pulling them down, the dress heavy enough to fall down my bare body. "So that answers Klaus' question" he smirked staring at my chest. Biting his lip, he removed the flower shaped pads and the tape, disguarding them onto the counter. "So, what excuse did you give him?"

"I was on a heavy period…which I'm not clearly" I told him in case he panicked.

"Good" he smirked getting on his knees and gently placing his hands on my lace nude knickers pulling them down. Stepping out of the material he smirked at me, before leaning his head forward, I clutched his hair instantly, moaning out loud. "Ah!" I smiled, before giggling.


	25. Number 25

Our moans were muffled by the sounds of our lips fighting against each other, my head placed against the mirror that hung above the sink in the bathroom. Gasping for breath, Diego moved his head into the crook of my neck, kissing and sucking the skin, his hands on my thighs, using me to make himself hold on, his hips moving back and forth.

Our clothes had been discarded quickly from our bodies leaving us bare, our hands exploring each other's bodies, not wanting to let go of each other, we had left each other too many times.

"I'm never letting you go ever again, no matter how much we fight, you are mine" Diego whispered into my ear, paying attention to the skin on my neck.

"I'm not going anywhere" I whispered back, letting out a small moan "Oh!" I giggled, gripping onto Diego's arms harshly, squeezing his muscles letting him know I was very close to the edge. My fingers gently caressed the scar on his left arm. "Keep going" I groaned my instruction. Diego's hand quickly latched onto my breast, squeezing as I squeezed his arm.

"I know. I'm…Jesus, I'm nearly there" he smiled against my neck. His thrusts and hips were getting faster, which was making me reach the edge even closer. This is what I loved about Diego, he always made sure you finished first. Or at least made you finish. Only men were talented like that.

Closing my eyes, I felt my walls close in, tightening around Diego, the moan escaping from his mouth meant I was affecting him. "Keep doing that" he whispered. The pleasure was building more and more, before I felt my peak reach, letting out a loud gasp as I fell off the cliff, Diego continued to move his hips, before he suddenly stopped, twitching, gasping for air.

Breathing heavily against each other, I smiled at him as he pulled away from my neck. "Wow" he whispered, kissing me hard, dragging my bottom lip against the top and bottom row of his teeth. "You make me crazy"

"That's my job" I whispered, breathing heavily, my nipples touching Diego's chest every time I breathed in.

Diego quickly grabbed my face with both of his hands, his chocolate deep eyes staring into my blue orbs.

"What?" I asked him.

"I meant it, I am never letting you go ever again" he whispered "I love you too much to let you go" For a moment, Diego looked saddened, maybe from his guilt, and everything that had happened to me lately. "I'm so in love with you" he whispered, gently kissing me softly.

The sound of the bathroom door being knocked on startled us both. Quickly covering Diego's mouth, I managed to sort out my breathing before I spoke up.

"Yeah?" I called out

"It's Allison" She whispered through the door. "Luther took out the security room…just wondering when we are getting the show on the road, Klaus and Five are getting too used to the bar downstairs"

Sighing against each other, I nodded at Diego. "It's now or never" I whispered at him.

"I know…how do you know what you have planned is gonna work?" he asked me

"I don't…usually when I do it, he comes to investigate, so if not, we might have to create some more fireworks…I just need enough energy…and to do that, I need to really piss him off"

"So, us having sex is gonna piss him off?" Diego asked, gently withdrawing from me and getting dressed.

"Well, that was a coincidence that we had sex, my original plan was to show him up, saying how he just wants more power, more money, kidnapping me and all that…look, it was a rough plan, I was just gonna wing it" I explained to him "But seeing us like this, it will piss him off" I told him hopping off the bathroom counter. "You go and wait with Allison in my bedroom, I need to deal with a few things" I assured him.

Diego nodded as he got dressed and took my face in his hands again, kissing me passionately "Lexi's stop this bastard" he whispered, before joining Allison in my bedroom. Dealing with some hygiene, I slipped into the dress again, looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Damn as much as I like this dress, I have to alter you" I mumbled to myself, grabbing onto the material at knee length and tearing the material, it wasn't perfect, but I could move my legs more freely. Looking at myself in the mirror I sighed. "This better work" I mumbled "Time to earn my freedom".

Leaving the bathroom, I saw the rest of them, in total The Umbrella Academy standing in front of me…except Vanya and Ben of course.

"Damn that dress was really pretty" Allison told me, now wearing trousers and a top, most likely from my wardrobe, unless she had a special stash of clothes somewhere.

"Having fun in there?" Klaus asked, grinning that Klaus smile, giving the whole thing away. Rolling my eyes at him, I sighed.

"So, what now?" Luther asked us as we stood around.

"I gotta start this whole thing off, get his attention…look I have it all figured out, I hope, just go with it" I assured him, placing my palms out in front of me. "All I know it is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch" I sighed, feeling the vibration in my hand start up, my hands glowing red, before a shot of electricity shot through me. Groaning in pain I quickly fell to the floor, Diego rushing to my side, before I put my hand out. "Don't…I don't want whatever is effecting me to hurt you, remember it's the plan" I told him, stopping my powers, allowing my body to recover from the electric shot through my body. Breathing heavily, the sound of foot steps echoed the halls outside.

"Here we go" Diego mumbled heading over to under my bed and grabbing a girly bag, pulling out his blades. "A mysterious black bag under your bed would be a bit suspicious" he commented, sorting himself out, before Daniel rushed in with some of his men.

"Now…what is going on here?" he asked us all, raising his eyebrow. "I got alerted that you were using your powers…and I find you in your room with the rest of them" he commented. "What's going on?" he asked me. "What happened to your hair?" he asked me. I didn't even bother checking my hair, which gave the game away, which was perfect.

"It's called sex hair, idiot" Diego commented.

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked, looking at me, and then Diego. "So, you weren't dealing with…women problems?" he asked.

"Oh, that was just a lie" I told him. "Usually when I have sex, my powers go a little crazy, especially when I…reach my peak" I smirked. Which was a lie, but he wouldn't know. Ever since he took me, I hadn't had sex with Diego. So, he wouldn't know the truth.

"We had a deal, Lexi" he told me, looking angry.

"That deal didn't include not having sex with my boyfriend" I told him smirking. "So, I took advantage of that" I smiled.

Daniel looked at me angrily, not doing anything, before looking down at his hand, the little device with the button on. "So be it" he whispered, before pressing the button hard. Causing me to cry out in pain, he must have dialled it up, because this was more intense than the others. Falling to the floor onto my front, I tried to focus myself, the shooting pain was getting more intense. "The only way for this to end is for them to die, and it's going to be fun watching them die, while you are in capitated" Daniel chuckled.

Closing my eyes to focus, I used my powers as he was using the device on me, focusing on the power of energy of both. My powers were getting too intense, like I was getting a power boost, just what I wanted.

"What the…" Daniel frowned at his little device; something was obviously wrong. Releasing his thumb from the device, he handed it to one of his men. "What is wrong with this? What is it doing?" He asked, distracted.

"It appears…it is getting too much…energy…sir…it's just died" he said. Daniel grabbed the device and tried to turn it on and turn it off again.

"Impossible" he whispered before looking at me wide eyed.

As they were distracted, I managed to stand up, feeling the electrifying power radiate in my body, my powers getting an energy boost from the electricity. Standing tall and proud, I removed the small device from my neck and threw it to the floor. "Here's a little thing you should have figured out. My powers contain energy, and so does electricity. So, all this time, you were charging my powers up, I just needed a power boost, and thanks to you, I got that" I smirked.

"She's doing that weird glowing red eyes things again" Klaus whispered to Allison.

"Because shit is about to hit the fan" Diego commented, before stepping a few steps backwards, the rest of them frowned before following his steps.

"No one messes with me or my family" I warned Daniel as his men, shooting both my arms out to them, my palms flat, as I released all the energy, I had built up inside of me. A loud blast echoed the mansion, dust and debris everywhere, a large hole in the wall exposing my bedroom into the hallway. Alarms sent a ringing noise around the house. Falling to my knees, I felt exhausted, a lot of power that wasn't mine, it was exhausting to use. Diego quickly captured me.

"You okay?" he asked me concerned. I breathed heavily.

"Yeah, I'm good, just feels like you made me reach my peak again" I joked. "I'll be okay, just need a breather" I sighed.

"Err…we might not have time for that" Klaus commented seeing black silhouettes in the dust coming towards us. Frowning, I noticed that those figures had guns.

"Shit" I mumbled. Placing my hand out, I created a large shield covering my family, but it wouldn't hold. "It's not going to hold! I'm too tired" I groaned.

"It's okay, Luther and I got this" Five commented.

"Have we?" Luther asked "Are we killing them?"

"Yes!" I shouted at him.

Five nodded as he grabbed a blade from Diego's body and portaled towards the bodies, bodies falling onto the floor, before Luther acted like a human pin ball, crashing into them, causing them to fly hard into the brick wall.

Removing my shield, I slowly stood up sighing. "I'll be okay" I told Diego who looked worried.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes" I assured him. "Look, we should split up. I will go with Allison, you go with Klaus"

"Klaus? But he doesn't know how to fight anymore" Diego commented

"There's loads of guns over there. I'm sure he can be useful" I told him looking at Allison "You ready to hunt?" I asked her.

"It's been a while, but I've never been more prepared for anything" She told me. Nodding at her, I looked at my family. "No one touch Daniel. He's mine"


	26. Number 26

"Any idea where he escaped to?" Allison asked me as we slowly walked through the hallways.

"No idea, I doubt he would escape the mansion, it's holding his secrets, if the police find this place, his secrets are exposed" I explained to her.

"I don't even want to know these secrets" Allison mumbled to me.

"Drugs, weapons, all that type of mafia stuff"

"Wait" Allison grabbed my wrist pulling me to a halt. "The Mafia?"

"A form…a gang, it's all the same isn't it?" I asked her "Gangs, mafia's, they all do the same bad things, drugs, money, weapons, women, all sorts" I sighed looking at the ground. "Look, I don't want to talk about it no more, because it is no more, I've chosen my path"

"With Diego" Allison added.

"Yes, if you all honestly thought I would stay here and have a kid and raise it here. You lot obviously don't really know me"

"So, you were going to find a way out?"

"Yes, without killing me and you lot, and it has worked out, hasn't it?" I asked her.

"Kind of, Daniel has run off somewhere, and we have no idea where, we don't know what traps there are"

"Well I assume, when Luther took out the security cameras and sensors, he made sure that there were no booby traps" I told her sarcastically, rubbing my head, I felt a big headache come on.

"You okay?" she asked kindly.

"It's just a headache, from being stressed and being electrocuted several times, isn't fun" I added. "Now come on, we have to find Daniel before he escapes, if he does"

"And what is your plan for when you find him?" Allison asked me, tilting her head like a curious dog.

Was I going to kill him? Or let him live and let the police take care of him? I couldn't kill him directly…I wasn't that type of person, and if the police took him in, he would crawl out behind the prison cells somehow, and maybe find me or my family.

Then something clicked in my head. Karma, by his own design.

"You've got that face on you…" Allison sounded worried.

"What face?" I asked.

"Like you are up to something, and it's the same face as Diego pulls, when he is planning to do something stupid" she added.

"Diego comes up with stupid ideas, no offense to him, but I have an idea that isn't stupid, but put's an end to everything" I told her simply. "I just need to find it"

"Find what?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Where we keeps his secrets of course" I smirked "And I have a feeling, it's in the basement, bit clique, but keeps it hidden" I told her simply. "Just keep an eye out, and Allison, I know you hate doing it. But if you need or have to rumour someone, do it" I told her "You could save a life" I added, heading off down the hallway.

The stairs were in our view, all we had to do was quickly walk down them and enter the basement. Where ever the door was.

"Quickly" Allison whispered, drawing closer to the stairs, as we turned the corner to go down the stairs, a large figure came out from behind the wall, staring at both of us. His large hand suddenly clasped around my small neck, clutching hard. I suddenly felt like I was unable to breath. He slammed my body against the wall, as Allison tried fighting against him, but let's face it, he was twice as big as us, there was no way. Not even Diego.

I tried to use my powers, either with my hands or my mind, but the hand crushing my windpipe causing me to not being able to breath or send oxygen to my brain, it was more difficult. And after using a lot of power during my build up and blow up, I was still exhausted.

My hands vibrated as they glowed red, but it was faint, I was trying to push him away from me, but that wasn't working. I tried removing a finger, but I felt myself become weaker. I could tell Allison was panicking in using her powers, because it destroyed a big part of her life, but she wouldn't risk losing another Hargreeves?

Allison suddenly stopped fighting, before becoming serious, placing her hand in between mine and the large man. "I heard a rumour" she spoke, a small clear invisible wave came from her voice, causing the man's eyes to turn white. "That you let go of my sister, and walked to the police station to hand yourself in for all the criminal activity you have done, including Daniel, including everything" she told him.

The man suddenly pulled away from me, causing me to collapse to the floor, breathing for air, breathing so much it hurt. The man walked down the stairs leaving the building. Allison moved herself down to my level, looking at me.

"Lexi…I'm so sorry" she told me, looking guilty.

"Look…" I groaned as I breathed. "We all have choices we don't want to make, but we make them, if it includes saving someone's life. Your ability destroyed your marriage and messed up your relationship with your kid, but try and avoid getting someone killed" I sighed, slowly managing to stand up. "We need to make a detour to the bar" I told her.

"Why?" she asked me softly.

"Because I need a drink, I need energy, water gives you that, remember" I told her "Runners drink water to stay hydrated and keep their energy going" I explained, heading downstairs, the coast was clear.

"Where did everyone go?" Allison asked looking around.

"Good or bad guys?" I asked "Good ran off, bad guys, probably hiding, running or I don't know. Our focus is on Daniel"

"What about the others? They are the bad guys as well"

"Bad guys can't do anything without a boss, they are useless, especially these guys, they need to be following someone, when Daniel is taken out, they won't know what to do with themselves" I explained, entering the bar and finding the mini fridge, grabbing a small bottle of water. Tearing off the lid, I downed the water, taking breaths in between, before the bottle was empty. Finding a bin, I placed it inside and left the bar. "Let's get back on track" I mumbled, heading off with Allison to try and find a door to lead to the basement.

There wasn't any door's in the main entrance.

"Hidden door maybe? I mean we would really want to make sure the cops don't find it" Allison suggested. I looked at the walls under the stairs, where two black modern tables placed against the wall, items on the table and a wall lamp attached.

"Only one thing to do" I mumbled to myself, trashing the table, but everything came off. I even moved the table, the legs in a design of a square, moved, but no door opened. I looked at the light. It was of modern design, a piece of chrome attached itself to the wall, and a U-shaped chrome piece attached the lamp shade to it, which was of cream rectangular design. Fancy.

Admiring the piece, I couldn't find a switch of anything. Waving my hand over the light, in case it was senor triggered, didn't turn it on either. Looking underneath, there was a bulb in it, twisting the bulb, I sighed as nothing happened.

"Any luck?" Allison asked me.

"Nope, weird though. A lamp with a bulb that doesn't turn on, over a table with items" I explained.

Allison continued to admire the lamp. "I'm gonna try something, usually seen in movies maybe some tv shows" She suggested, pulling the lamp up, and by my amazement, the lamp lifted up, revealing some mechanics underneath, but nothing happened. We both frowned, before Allison pulled it down again, causing a sound to echo from within the walls.

We stood in surprise seeing the wall suddenly move away and reveal stairs and darkness.

"Bingo" Allison smiled proudly.

"Let's go" I told her.

"It's a little dark down there" She mumbled. "And neither of us have a mobile on us right now"

"Lucky for you, my hand glows remember?" I told her, producing my hand in front of me, the vibrations in my hand causing it to glow red, creating somewhat of a light of us.

"It will do" Allison shrugged, as we headed down the stairs, suddenly lights came on, revealing the hallway, and a group of men, standing around, widening their eyes at us.

"Err" I spoke not knowing what to say, before they aimed their guns at us. I quickly focused my power onto their guns, creating red glows around their guns, which I made firmly attachable to their hands, raising my hands up, causing them to float a little off the ground, before flicking my hands to the side, causing them to fly into the walls with a bang, knocking them out.

Allison nodded at me, before we continued to head on, before seeing a large lab come into view, surrounded by white frame glass windows. Most likely bullet proof. Seeing a door, there was a key card.

"I'll see if any of them have any key cards" Allison told me, walking to the knocked-out men, before returning empty handed. "Guess this is on you" she told me.

"Thanks" I said, admiring the glass door, but my eyes came to the key card holder. Try this way first. As my hands glowed red, I focused on the key card design attached to the glass white frame, doing my best to try and rip it off the wall. "Damn this thing is strong" I groaned, turning the power up. But I was still too weak. "I can feel it coming off, but I've used to much power" I groaned.

"Need help?" Luther asked, standing down the hall, watching us. Human pin ball, could work. Nodding at him, I stopped using my power, before Luther joined us. Standing back from the door, Luther stood a few steps back, before launching himself at the glass, breaking right through.

"Bullet proof just not Luther proof" I joked "Thanks" I said. I still hadn't forgiven Luther for what he accused me off.

"Wait, Lexi" he said turning to me. "I'm sorry for what I said, guess it was just hard to accept it" he shrugged.

"Hmm" I simply said entering the lab and looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Luther asked as he stood closely beside Allison.

"Something about karma" Allison shrugged. Looking around the lab, I spotted a small little fancy case, the case wasn't shut which meant either someone had either got there before me, or someone was working with the items. Opening the lid, I sighed in relief, I grabbed a little circle device, admiring it.

"What are they?" Luther asked.

"Copies of what was attached to my neck causing me to get electricity shot through my body" I told them. Turning to them. "Karma" I shrugged. Placing the device back into the case, I noticed empty imprints in the case, like a block. Then it caught my eye. Grabbing the small device, the same device Daniel would hold, to press the button to electrocute me. Placing them in the case, I close it.

"Now let's find the bastard" I told them, leaving the lab quickly and heading up the stairs, Luther and Allison behind me.

I quickly noticed a black mass in the corner of my eye, seeing Daniel trying to creep out to the large back door which lead out to the large garden containing a maze.

"Shit" he mumbled, before darting outside. I quickly launched after him, I couldn't let him reach that maze, then I would take forever to find him.

"Lexi!" Allison shouted after me.

"He's mine!" I shouted back, continuing to run, before Daniel stopped running and turned around smirking, making me halt in my run. Why was he smirking? He suddenly held up a small device in his hand, it was a different device this time.

"Make a move, I press this button and the whole building goes boom" He smirked. "With your family inside" He chuckled. "Did you not think I had a back up plan in case our agreement went sideways?" he asked tilting his head.

"Wait…have I been living on a bomb?" I asked him, widening my eyes.

"Only for the past 15 minutes. I had my men wire up the basement" he smirked.

So that's why they were down there…

"So, you were gonna blow us up?" I asked him becoming angry.

"I honestly didn't know how this would end" he shrugged "There's a lot of valuable items down in the basement, it would suck to blow it up, so I guess I was waiting on how this fight would end. Either you would leave, or I would escape, and I could return to my lab and take the items, start over. Or if it came to it, I would have to blow everything up to cover my tracks and disappear. Now I know what I have to do" he said holding up the device. My eyes widened, quickly launching my hand out, creating a large red glow around his body, holding his entire body still. I couldn't let him press the button. I could tell he was fighting, and my energy was still dying. I stood closer to him, trying to gain more control of my powers and energy, before Daniel screamed out in pain.

His hand falling to the ground, detached from his arm, and the device rolling away. Frowning, I noticed a gleam in the corner of my eye, a blade lodged into a tree.

Diego's blade.

He rushed over to me and was about to stomp onto the device.

"Don't!" I shouted at him. "All he has to do is press the button and the place goes boom, destroying it might set it off too, at least wait until the rest are out before we blow it up"

Diego nodded as he gently placed it in his hand. "What the plan?" he asked me, seeing Daniel withering in pain, wanting to hold his handless left arm, but couldn't as I had him in my hold.

"Karma" I said, holding my hand out keeping my power on him. Placing the metal case on the ground, I noticed a finger print scanner. "Shit" I said before noticing his hand. I looked at Diego, before he looked at the hand and then the case. Nodding he kicked the hand towards me.

As much as I love horror and gory movies, not sure on being in it. Taking his hand, I pressed his thumb against the scanner, the case opened. Always the thumb. Grabbing the small circle devices, I handed some to Diego "Place them on his body" I told him, placing my own on Daniel's face, keeping him still, still. As Diego placed them on Daniel's body, where we could get to.

"Need help?" I turned to see the rest of the gang joining us. Allison smiled at me softly, before I handed a device to each of them.

"Now I understand" Luther commented.

Turning to Daniel, I released my power from him. "Karma is a bitch" I told him, pressing the button on the device, causing a shot of electricity erupt from his head, causing him to cry out in pain, before the rest of them turned their devices on.

Watching Daniel cry and wither in pain was satisfying. Karma really is a bitch.

His body suddenly dropped to the floor, lifeless.

I suddenly felt emotional, tears turning my eyes glassy.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Diego asked me worried, placing a hand on my cheek. I sighed to myself and wrapped my arms around him, letting the tears flow.

"It's been a lot for her" Allison told him. "She will be okay, she needs rest and to go home, let the police deal with this, after that man has confessed" She added.

Pulling away from Diego, I took a deep breath. "Not finished yet" I said taking the device from Diego's hand.

Moving ourselves towards the maze and away from the house, I took a deep breath and pressed the button. Feeling the ground shake, followed by a boom from below, before the fire escaped up the house, setting it a light.

"Let's get you home" Diego mumbled against my head, suddenly feeling tired, I nodded tiredly, before we slowly walked to the front of the house to go home.


	27. Number 27

**After all the drama, I'm giving you this calm chill chapter!**

A few days had passed since the incident. The gang were trying to get back to a normal routine before they would depart again.

I had no idea what that would mean for Diego and I. Yes, we lived in the same city, but would everything fall back into place? Us being together, working on our relationship? Would everything go back to normal, or would things be too weird after everything that happened?

I sat in the main sitting room, where the bar sat and the chair were the old man would sit, while us teens went off to fight the bad guys, scrolling through a real state website. Something in the back of my mind I had always thought about. Moving. I just didn't know if it was out of the city and to another, or maybe the country. But then I would have to request a green card, and it was just too much hassle.

"What you looking at?" Diego spoke lowly behind me, making me jump in response, dropping the tablet on the floor. Diego picked it up and looked at the screen frowning. "You planning to move and not tell me?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"I don't know what I'm doing Diego" I admitted to him "It's just something I've always had in the back of my mind after we broke up, both the first and second time"

"Were you planning to move without me?" he asked me, placing the tablet down.

"I'm confused" I admitted "I don't know where we stand, Diego. Are we together or just having fun? After what happened, my head has been messed up. One minute we broke up, then we were having sex in the bathroom, then fighting the bad guys…I'm just…confused and exhausted" I sighed sitting down on the sofa and rubbing my head in confusion.

Diego sat beside me and sighed. "Well…I thought we were together" he admitted looking at the floor. "I mean I want to be with you, it's all I have ever wanted"

"I want to be with you, but I need to know that we have a future together" I told him "That we have plans, because…I don't know how long I can wait for an actual future"

"Define what you want for your future" Diego asked me.

"Well, marriage, kids, a place of our own" I told him "It feels like my life is taking forever to get on the track I've dreamed of. I mean I have my dream job, but I want to share my dreams with someone…with you" I told him relaxing back on the sofa.

"Lexi…you know I would and will give you everything you want, everything we want. After we broke up the first and second time, I knew back in the mind, I wouldn't be able to make our dreams come true. I've always wanted a future with you Lexi, no one else, it didn't feel right" Diego admitted. He then had his thinking face on, then grabbed the tablet from the coffee table and looked at the website. "Why don't we start here?" Diego suggested.

"What do you mean? What move?" I asked him.

"Yeah, find an actual house together, that would be the start of our future" he told me smiling. Before looking at the website. "Okay, let's set a destin- "Diego stopped talking because he saw the location I had set while I was looking for a place. "Vancouver?" he asked out loud "That's on the other side of the country" he said.

"Too much has happened in this city, too many bad memories, I just…wanted a real fresh start. Away from the academy, all the heart break I've faced, we've face" I added "I…I guess I just want to get out of this city" I admitted.

"What about work?" He asked me. After the incident a few days ago, I went back to work, to get back into it, I had missed too much and provided me with a distraction.

"I had a word with my boss, that she would provide a referral for sure, she said she would miss me. She told me there is a sister company of the company I work for in Vancouver, and other major cities in Canada" I added. "So, I guess, my work is sorted. It's just other things" I added.

"Other things?" Diego asked me confused.

"Well, I need to find a place, the whole moving process, and you, of course"

"Me?"

"Yes, Diego…I didn't know if you would come with me or stay here"

"You know I would follow you anywhere and everywhere, because we have a future together, you're my future" He admitted, kissing the side of my head.

"I know, but I didn't know what you would do career wise…because no offense, I can't hold a mortgage by myself, even with my job, it would be tight" I added. "So, I wondered what you would do as a career"

"I would figure it out…what would you see me doing?" He asked me.

"Well, you can't fight in the boxing ring all the time, because those fights don't happen 5 days a week…I guess I see you as a bouncer, like at a club or bar. And I'm sure they would be happy enough to order a Hargreeves who knows how to throw and bend blades" I told him.

Diego chuckled brightly at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him. "I could see myself doing that" he said "Instead of saying your banned, I just launch a blade into their arse cheeks as a warning" he chuckled.

Before silence fell among us.

"I never thought this is how my day would have gone" I admitted. "I was only looking for places, now the whole conversation is being turned around to us actually moving to Vancouver, and you getting a job as a bouncer" I smiled at the thought. For some reason, it felt normal to me.

"Me either, I was just going to tell you I had a fight tonight, so I wanted you to come to see me in action, and now we are talking about moving to the other side of the country" He chuckled.

"Wait, your moving?" The sudden voice of Vanya caused us to shoot up from our relaxed state, looking at Vanya.

"It's rude to eavesdrop" Diego grumbled. I think he still carried a grudge over Vanya due to the book she wrote.

"I'm sorry, just wanted to sit in here and read a book" she said holding up a book that did not interest me at all.

"It's a free country" I added "Vanya…don't tell anyone…though I don't know why they would care" Allison moved…somewhere never really paid attention, after all she used her powers for her own will.

"I won't say anything, not my business" she added speaking gently.

"Good" I told her, before standing up and grabbing the tablet "We have to make a phone call" I said looking at Diego who nodded and followed me out of the sitting room and upstairs to our bedroom. Which just consisted of Diego moving his bed into my room.

"Think she will say anything?" Diego asked lounging on the two single beds.

"So, what if she does?" Lexi asked him "Soon enough we shall all depart, Allison will go back to the life she created using her lies, Luther will grow old with Pogo here, Five will…I don't know what that maniac will do, Klaus will continue being the drug and alcoholic user he is…did I miss anyone. Oh Vanya, will live her normal life" I said.

"So, why are we all still here?" Diego asked me. Looking at him I sighed sitting by his legs. "Well, Allison doesn't exactly go back to a happy marriage and a child she is allowed to see. Luther has no where to go. I don't feel safe going back to my apartment, hence why I sold it and staying here for free until I figure, we figure out where we are going, see my point. We don't exactly have anything great to return to" I added.

Diego nodded before sitting up "Let's make that phone call" he grinned. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, dialled the number before letting it ring.


	28. Number 28

Now it was all a waiting game for Diego and I. After a phone call, we had to wait for someone to call us back to make an appointment. Then we would have to sort out flights and a hotel in Vancouver. We were hopeful, we knew there was a chance that our plan would fall through, it happens to everyone. But we would keep trying, but also get on with our loves, we couldn't put our life on hold because we couldn't find a place for ourselves.

Today was Diego's fight night. Diego had been training every day, for a few hours in the gym. I stayed at the academy so I didn't provide a distraction for him. Diego tended to get distracted easily.

The last time we were at his gym together, he was collecting his belongings to stay with me at the academy, as well as sleeping with each other for the first time in years, then having the after awkward moment.

But this time my head was totally clear. I wanted Diego in my life, no doubt about it.

Standing in my bedroom, where Diego had dragged his bed beside my single, I opened my wardrobe. "So, what kind of clothes are required to wear at these events?" I asked him. Wondering if it was casual, formal, or skimpy.

Diego came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, using his hand to move my hair out of the way, exposing the side of my neck. The feeling of soft kisses on my neck caused me to automatically tilt my head to the side.

"It depends" he mumbled against my skin.

"Depends on what?" I asked him.

"If you are being the ring girl, then you just need to wear a bikini" he smirked.

"And you should already know the answer to that. I'm not flaunting my body, and I'm sure as hell know you wouldn't want men undressing me with their eyes, with what ever is left on my body" I pointed at him.

"Hmm, good point, save that for the bedroom" he chuckled "Wear something comfortable" Which could mean anything. Biting my lip, I grabbed a crop top.

"How about this?" I asked. Wasn't too exposing, but revealed a little skin at the hip line, and would reveal my stomach if I raised my arms. It was a cute piece of clothing, the main colour was pink, with a checkerd white and black pattern, and the sleeves and bottom of the top was styled in a wave design.

"Put some jeggings on a leather jacket and you will look right at home" Diego instructed me. Nodding I grabbed the rest of the clothing, before removing my original clothes, applying a fresh layer of deodrant and spraying myself with some body spray. Diego sprawled himself onto the beds, laying like he wanted to be painted like a French girl.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" I asked him, putting my top over my bra.

"Very much so…damn that top" he smirked biting his lip. "I can't wait to remove that off your body tonight, along with the rest of it"

I raised my eyebrow as I looked at him through my mirror. "And who says you are gonna do that? You gotta win remember? Only winners get rewarded" I smirked sliding on the tight pair of jeggings. A pair without a hole in it, cos damn jeggings are expensive.

"So, you're saying if I don't win, I don't get rewarded for my hard work?" he asked me.

"Nope" I teased him. "I keep meaning to ask and forgetting to ask, who are you fighting?" I asked him. His face suddenly changed from a smug face to a panicked one.

"Just some guy" he shrugged getting off the bed. "Just someone who wants to fight and win just as much as me. I am gonna sort out my drinks, do you want anything to bring?" he asked "Though there will be a little food and drink stand"

"Nope, I'm good" I told him. Diego came up to me and kissed me softly, then he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs with a look on his face that looked like, 'I'm gonna be okay'. As he left the room, I couldn't help but frown. Diego was hiding something about the fight. And I had a feeling I would find out when we get there.

Leaving the bedroom, I headed downstairs into the kitchen, seeing Diego prepare the several bottles of water, I opened the fridge and grabbed my own fizzy drink from the fridge. "You ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, nearly done" he said fixing his bottles and shoving them into a gym bag, along with other essentials. God knows what he was hiding in there.

"We are taking my car" I told him.

"Why?" Diego frowned.

"In case you aren't fit to drive later, and I can't drive your old thing" I mentioned, heading out the bag of the kitchen and into the alley way, pressing the button on the car fob, and getting in the front driver's seat. Once Diego was in, I started the engine and drove off towards the gym.

As soon as we turned the corner to the gym, the street was packed, people queuing to enter the gym and watch the fight.

"Jesus" Diego mumbled to himself. Glancing at him, he looked even more panicked.

"Isn't this a good thing? Means more money, more fans" I added pulling up around the alleyway.

"Yeah…it is" he said quickly getting out of my car. Diego was definitely hiding something. Getting out myself and grabbing my bag, I locked the door and headed to the back door. Diego swung the door open and headed to his former living quarters. "I just gotta go find Al" he told me "Make yourself comfortable" he winked leaving me alone. Watching Diego disappear, I decided to head off to find out who Diego was fighting, since he wasn't willing to actually tell me.

The boxing ring was set up, two medics were sitting in the corner of the room, and fans waiting outside the door. I then noticed a large banner hanging, but I could only see the back of it. Walking forward, I turned around to see the large sign.

'THE KRAKEN VS THE CRUSHER'.

The Crusher? Frowning, I grabbed my phone and looked it up, my eyes widening at the results. "Fuck" I said a little too loudly. I then turned to the medics. "Are you off duty or something?" Which I knew they weren't.

"Nope, we need to be on the scene, especially for this fight" One of the men stated.

"Especially for this fight?" I asked confused, slightly.

"Yeah…the Crusher is called the Crusher for a reason…he tends to crush his opponent's bones" The other female explained.

Fuck!

"Right, of course" I nodded. I knew it. That's what Google said, but I had to have it confirmed by them.

Leaving the area, I headed to Diego's former living quarters, sitting on the bed waiting for him to return back. I had to stop myself at researching more on the Crusher, but I couldn't stop myself. Grabbing her phone, she continued to research away. The Crusher, real name, Rafal Iwaniuk, Polish.

And my god, he was twice or even three times the size of Diego. I couldn't stop myself from clicking on a YouTube video, seeing the Crusher, beating someone, before their leg snapped in half. Turning off the video quickly, I put my phone away, before seeing Diego enter.

"Hey" he smiled softly, heading down the stairs.

"So, Rafal seems like a nice guy" I commented. Diego frowned in confusion. "The guy you are fighting, the Crusher, also known as his real name, Rafal" I told him "Polish and known for breaking his opponent's bones, when not breaking, crushing…were you planning to tell me Diego? That tonight he could crush possibly every type of bone in your body?" I asked crossing my arms.

His face said it all. "I knew if I said something, you wouldn't allow me to fight"

"Damn right I wouldn't Diego. I've recovered from being shot, now you are planning to have your bones crushed? What happens when he hurts you, and we get a phone call about that place in Vancouver? We could lose the offer" I told him.

"It's why I am doing this fight, especially this fight, I didn't find out last minute, that I promise"

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"Before I found you searching for that house"

"Is that why you agreed to moving? To soften me up?" I asked frowning.

"No! Look 99% of the people have put their beats on Rafal to beat me, so that's a lot of paper…if he loses, I get that money, that money can help us buy that house"

"Diego, I saved up remember?"

"Yeah, you saved up baby. Not me. This is my way of…contributing"

"Along with broken bones?" I added sighing rubbing my face. "Seeing you out in the ring, getting beaten, him trying to break every bone in your body…you think I can stand by that?" I asked him. "You're asking a big thing of me, Diego" I sighed, looking at the ground.

Diego sighed before sitting beside me. "I know…this is one fight, and when I win, I get the money, which I can contribute towards our future, I've put you through a lot, it wouldn't be fair for you to put all your life savings in for us"

Idiot. He had a point.

"I just wish there was another way, and I know no matter how much I try to sway you, you are set on it…I hate you" I mumbled. Diego chuckled as he pulled me into his body.

"I know baby…but I can do this…you think I can do this right?" He asked me. Truthfully, I had no idea.

"I…don't know Diego…honestly I don't know" I sighed at him.

"Truthfully, neither do I. But it's a chance I have to take on. We have to take big steps to get what we want. And I'm doing this for us" he told me. Kissing my head, I looked up at him.

"If he hurts you, I won't hesitate in hurting him back" I mumbled.

"Oh, I know, at least no one can put it on you, I can see the tabloids now. The Crusher gets hurt by nothing" He chuckled, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"Oh god, that is such a bad title. Don't go into journalism" I teased him.

"I'll stick to what I know best" he informed me.

"And what's that?" I asked him raising my eyebrow, I truly wanted to know what he thought he knew best.

"Throwing blades and making my girl feel good" he winked, leaning down and kissing me softly. But the soft kiss become more passionate. Diego pulled me onto his lap, making me wrap my arms around his neck. "Mhmm, fancy giving me a good luck charm?" he asked against my lips.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him.

"Mhmm, ride me" he mumbled. I couldn't help but smile.

"And exhaust yourself before the big fight…I have a better good luck charm" I whispered, getting off his lap and onto my knees.

"Okay, yeah I like this idea as well" he chuckled.


	29. Number 29

**Contains smut**

"Ooh" Diego moaned out quietly as my lips wrapped around him. His hand snaking into my hair, pulling gently, causing my head to push forward against him, a little further. "God, I love your mouth" he groaned, trying to catch his breath, his chest breathing heavily up and down.

Opening my eyes, I looked up at him through my eyelashes, smirking against him. Diego looked down and looked at me, his chocolate brown eyes filled with lust and wanting. He bit down onto his bottom lip, gripping onto my blonde hair a little harder, I could feel he was coming close to erupting. "Keep going baby, I-I'm so c-close" he groaned.

Let's get him going.

Suddenly, I pulled away, popping his tip out of my mouth like a lollipop, before running my tongue along the thick vein underneath his shaft, a little weak spot I found on him. "Baby, I was so close" he groaned.

"You want me to swallow?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"Yes" he breathed heavily.

"Then shut up and let me work my magic" I winked at him, suddenly engulfing him into my mouth, moaning against his shaft causing pleasurable vibrations against his skin.

"Ooh, yeah like that" He groaned at me. I wanted to catch him off guard, so I quickly engulfed his entire shaft into my mouth, luckily, I didn't have a gag reflex. Guess I was one of those lucky ones. "Oh shit!" Diego cursed loudly, gripping onto my hair tighter, before I felt the salty substance hit the back of my throat, I slowly withdrew him from my mouth, swallowing the contents in my mouth.

Diego collapsed onto his back, falling onto the bed, breathing heavily. "H-holy s-shit" he smiled before chuckling. Wiping my mouth clean, I stood up.

"You okay? Didn't kill you, did I?" I asked teasing him. Diego chuckled, managing to open his eyes.

"Aside from sucking me dry, I'm good. I hope this good luck charm works" he winked at me.

"Well I hope so to, because I just consumed some calories" I winked at him.

"Diego!" The sudden fist thumping against his living quarters door, startled us, Diego sat up quickly.

"What?" He asked out loud.

"You're fighting in 5 minutes!" Al shouted through the door.

"Shit…" Diego mumbled. "I'll be there in 2!" he shouted back.

"You better have not…exhausted yourself" Al spoke, he sounded a little awkward. I wanted to laugh but I knew I shouldn't.

"No…just a good luck charm!" Diego shouted back. I looked at Diego in horror and slapped his arm, causing Diego to chuckle and pull me onto his lap.

"Did not want to know that Diego, just get out here and win!" Al shouted.

I looked at Diego and sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "If the Crusher breaks you, I'm breaking him back, no one will know it was me, which is a bonus" I told him. Diego sighed as he nodded.

"I can't stop you, as long as no one sees you, I mean Al knows that I can only throw blades and bend them at will, so glowing psionics, will be a big mystery to them" he winked at me. Rolling my eyes, I sighed, kissing him softly.

"Good luck" I whispered. I was honestly scared, our future had officially started, and I didn't want it to be crushed by the Crusher crushing Diego's bones.

We left Diego's living quarters after sorting ourselves out, seeing Al standing in the hallway, looking at us like we were naughty school kids caught by the teacher.

"Do your best kid" Al told him, patting him on the back. "You haven't got blades on you?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"No" Diego sighed as he grabbed his dark blue boxing gloves. Suddenly the lights suddenly dimmed down and other flashing lights rapidly lit up the gym, a loud thumping song started, causing everyone to cheer.

"Wait for your queue" Al told him as he disappeared into the crowd.

Diego and I looked at each other, we were both scared for him. "I love you" I spoke gently. Diego looked at me, suddenly I thought I saw tears in his eyes.

"I love you too angel" he whispered, kissing me softly, before Al's voice broke through the microphone.

"He's the best in town! He's the best in the city! He is The Kraken!" Al shouted, Diego's cue, as he left her standing in her spot.

"Fuck" I whispered to myself following behind shortly, standing at the back on my own, against the wall, watching Diego enter the ring.

"He is Poland's best! He is Poland's biggest! He is The Crusher!" Al called out, sounds erupting from cheers coming from the crowd.

The large man, definitely three times bigger than Diego, stepped into the ring, maybe this man was secretly a werewolf, the way he was growling at Diego. I could see Diego's shocked face, he was probably now realising that he should have said no to the fight, let's be honest, this fight would be impossible to win if it was Diego winning. It was the truth.

The sound of the large gong, echoed the gym, causing Diego and the Crusher to stalk each other, before Diego made the first move.

I did not want to watch this.

Time was going too slow; I just wanted this whole fight to be over with.

Al walked over to me, smiling softly. "Big money tonight". I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Are you really risking Diego's health? Potentially his life here? Look at him compared to the Crusher. I love Diego, but Diego and I both know, this fight isn't going to end well" I told him. Al looked at me, feeling guilty, but didn't say anything, he looked down before standing against the wall.

The sounds of people cheering on their names, or the sounds of the boxing gloves making contact with their bodies, it was too much. Especially when the Crusher punched at Diego's ribs. Always a weak point.

The gong suddenly sounded, meaning it was the end of round one, and round two would come up. Al quickly rushed to Diego at the boxing ring, I could see their mouths moving, but I couldn't make out the words. But I admired Diego's face, beads of sweat along his olive skin, he was frowning, like he was in discomfort. I wanted to go over there and find out, but I knew I would want to stop it.

The gong suddenly went off again, meaning it was round two, Diego departed from Al and got back into his fighting stance. Al headed back to his original spot over by me, worry on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"It's nothing" Al mumbled. I raised my eyebrow before scoffing.

"Diego isn't the only one with special talents, don't find out mine the hard way, Al. What is going on?" I asked him, getting angrier, and the more I got angry, the more my powers would build up.

"The Crusher got him in the ribs, he says they are starting to hurt, when he moves and breathes" Al explained.

"Are they broken?" I asked.

"We won't know until the fight is over"

"And when is that, Al? When Diego's ribs are shattered?" I asked him, getting pissed. "You need to stop this fight; you want a dead man on your ground?"

"Lexi, Diego knows what he is getting into, he knows the rules"

"Fuck the rules" I spat at him, not literally.

"If anything happens to him, I will blame you, and I will remove him from your gym, meaning you won't have Diego Hargreeves of the Umbrella Academy in your gym. I wonder what they would mean for your business?" I questioned him, tilting my head to the side. My bitchy side was coming out.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise" I added walking away from him and walking to the crowd, pushing through, ignoring the looks from the girls.

Diego was still fighting, sweating, but I could tell he was in pain, his face said it all. And his ribs, I was hoping it was the lights, but from my eyes, his skin was turning purple. Of course, the Crusher was untouched.

"Diego! You need to stop this fight!" I shouted at him, but of course he ignored me.

But the Crusher heard my voice. "Your little bird come here to save you?" he taunted Diego, his Polish accent dripping from his mouth. "Or has she come here to see my crush you?" he asked.

"I would…avoid talking…to her like…that" Diego managed to make out. He could hardly breath properly. I then spotted the medics, still standing by their equipment. Making my way through the crowd, I stood in front of them.

"Shouldn't you stop this fight?" I shouted at them with question.

"We know the rules, maybe you should too, especially if you come here with your boyfriend" The male medic looked at me, crossing his arms, they weren't stepping down. Turning to Al who was still stood by the wall, not moving a muscle. I looked at him in disbelief, before hearing the crowd reacting to something.

"Ooh!" That was a bad reaction. Pushing my way through the crowd, I noticed Diego holding onto his ribs, the purple looking twice as worse as it was 10 seconds ago. They were broken for sure, but they weren't stopping the fight.

Fuck it.

The Crusher raised his fist to land one more powerful punch, but his arm was frozen still in the air. "What the fuck?" He asked himself, his black boxing glove glowing red, as my hands vibrated with glowing red psionics.

"That's enough!" I shouted, raising my vibrating glowing left hand, causing the glows to engulf the Crusher's body, flicking my hand violently, causing him to crash into the corner of the boxing ring with a thump. Getting into the boxing ring myself, the Crusher attempted to stand up. "Stay down" I growled at him, focusing on his knee, turning my wrist slowly, causing him to cry out in pain, from me crushing his own knee cap.

Heading to Diego quickly, he could hardly stand, and breath. "Shit, Diego!" I shouted at him, gently placing him in another corner. Looking at his bruised ribs, I placed my ear against his chest, his breathing was broken. "I fucking told you not to do this" I told him, tearing up.

"I- "

"No, don't speak, save it" I told him, before standing up, people looking at me in shock from what they just witnessed. I looked at the medics. "Do something, or I will break your hands, and you will have to explain to your boss why your hands are broken, I'm sure they will be very proud" I taunted them. They quickly looked at each other, uncertain. Raising my right hand, it started glowing red. "I'm serious" I warned them before looking at the crowd. "If I was you lot, I would leave, now" I warned them, but without hesitation, they quickly scattered.

The medics finally joined us in the ring, assessing Diego. "He's for sure got broken rings" The female spoke.

"Not shit Sherlock" I spat, before looking at Al, who slowly came to the ring. "Diego is done, he is no longer going to be your boy here" I informed him.

I looked at Diego, broken.

Both of us were.


	30. Number 30

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for anything regarding Diego and his injuries. From the dark purple bruises forming around his chest and rib area, Diego having trouble breathing. He had sure had his ribs broken, probably into pieces.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself. I was so concerned about Diego and what happened, I hadn't phone the other dysfunctionas. Leaving the waiting room, I headed to the nearest pay phone, putting in some coins, dialling the number and listening for the phone to ring.

"The Hargreeves Academy, Pogo speaking" The sound of the chimp speaking through the phone, caught her out of her day dream.

"Pogo, it's Lexi" I spoke through the phone.

"Ah, Miss Lexi, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Is…" I thought about who to contact. Klaus was probably too high, Five wasn't probably in this century, Luther would just say Diego deserved it, Vanya would be in her own world, Allison was probably the best. "Is Allison there, by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes of course, I will get Miss Allison for you, give me a few moments" He spoke leaving the phone. Sighing to myself, I heard a chipper voice down the phone.

"Hey Lexi, what's up?" Allison asked.

"Just providing a small message, Diego is in hospital" I told her.

"Wait, what? What happened?" She asked, sounding generally concerned.

"A fight that got out of control. The fighter looks like he broke Diego's ribs"

"That can't be legal" Allison added.

"Well…I think these fights, things like that can happen and nothing can be done. Once you're in, you're in" I sighed. "I've told Diego's boss that he no longer works for him"

"What's Diego going to do for a job?"

"I'll figure it out, something that doesn't involve a boxing ring" I added. "And, you don't happen to have a lawyer on call, do you?" I asked biting my lip.

"Err…maybe my divorce lawyer, why, what did you do?" Allison asked bluntly.

"Why do you think I did anything?"

"Your tone. Plus, from the condition that Diego sounds like he is in, he doesn't need the lawyer, spit it out, Lexi" she told me.

Sighing, I rubbed my face. "Let's say I may have reacted badly against the fighter who hurt Diego" Hoping it was enough information.

"Lexi…what did you do?" she asked pressing for answers. I sighed, defeated.

"The guy broke Diego's ribs, so I broke his knee cap, but does it count that I didn't actually touch him?"

"What? Now I'm confused" Allison added.

"I used my powers Allison, so technically I didn't actually touch his knee cap, just some glowing red psionics" I added.

"Did anybody see?" She asked.

"If I said the people who came to see the fight, so basically everyone…is that bad?"

"Jesus, Lexi" She sighed "There are witnesses, and if that guy has CCTV, then yeah, it could mean you need a lawyer for sure. But they would be hard to pin it on you"

"Why's that? Though I should be celebrating that fact" I added.

"Because I doubt under assault, psionics are under that. What you can do is"

"Freaky? Weird? Yeah don't I know that" I sighed "So, because assault by psionics might get me out, because it's not listed anywhere, whatever this list is?"

"Yeah, I mean there's assault by great bodily harm, weapons…err rape, and probably a lot more, but I highly doubt psionics is under that list"

I sighed in relief. I hope it was enough.

"Look, I gotta go, tell the others, if they care" she said hanging up the phone before turning around and jumping at the sight of the male doctor behind me. "Jesus!" I sighed, holding onto my heart, not literally.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to scare you…you came in with Diego, is that right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend, is he okay?"

"He will be, he will need a lot of healing time" he explained "Broken ribs, a lot of them, one rib punctured his lung, but we have fixed everything. He just needs to heal, which means a lot of bed rest, he will be able to walk around, but only when he needs to such as a shower, bath or using the toilet" he explained "A home visit doctor will be assigned to Diego, to visit him every other day"

So, it could take weeks. And we were potentially supposed to be going to Vancouver to see the house, if we get in. "Can I see him?" I asked him.

"Of course, follow me" he smiled gently, walking on, I following him.

Entering the room, I saw a nurse attending to Diego as he woke up.

"Hey gorgeous" he spoke roughly. Heading over to him, I leaned over and kissed him softly.

"No more bloody boxing" I whispered.

"I know, something I agree on. I saw how scared you were at what happened. I never want to see you looking like that again" he told me. Sighing, I stroked his cheek.

"Well, I told your boss you are no longer working for him, he didn't take that too well, but he wasn't going to fight with me, especially after what I did" I mumbled.

"Yeah, I saw that" he sighed.

"Don't worry I've talked with Allison" I assured him. "Assault my psionics isn't exactly on the list"

"List?" Diego asked furrowing his eyebrows confused.

"Assault by deadly weapon, assault by great bodily harm, assault by psionics isn't exactly on that list"

"I see" he said.

"Don't worry about it, you just need to heal" I explained.

"How long is that gonna take?" he asked.

"Could take weeks" I shrugged.

"Shit…the house"

"I'll figure something out" I shrugged at him.

"If they phone, go"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If they phone to say they would like you to see the house, then go. It could be our only choice. I trust you baby, go with Allison, or even Vanya" he shrugged. "That house is our potential future, I'll be okay, believe it or not, I think Klaus could help look after me" he chuckled.

"Only if you're sure" I added.

"Yes, baby, I'm sure" he smiled, before his smile faltered. Turning my head seeing what had dampened Diego's smile.

Allison, Al, and some police officers.

"Fuck" I mumbled. I looked at Allison first. "What are you doing here?"

"Support" she added "In case you needed anything as well" she added.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Al, raising my eyebrow.

"I guess you could say guilt" he admitted "I wanted to see how my boy was"

"He's no longer your boy" I mumbled, before looking at the officers.

"Lexi Hargreeves- "

"That's not my name" I pointed out.

"You're from the Umbrella Academy, aren't you?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes, but I changed my name" I told them.

"First name will be enough. Lexi, you are under arrest for assault on…the Crusher" The police walked over to me, handcuffing me. I turned to look at Allison.

"Might need your lawyer in the end, and look after him until I am out…and Diego…tell her about Vancouver, at this rate, neither of us are going" I explained to him, Allison of course had a confused look on her face. "And you" I looked at Al "Leave" I told him, before feeling myself being pulled from the room.


	31. Number 31

The ride in the back of a police car was…fun. The Crusher was getting away with it, putting Diego in the hospital was a bad move. All I wanted to do was find out where he was staying, and deal with him. But that would most likely land me in even more trouble, we didn't need anymore issues.

As the police car came to a stop outside the station, the officers got out and one of them opened my door, gently pulling me out. I don't think Diego and I would be using any handcuffs in the bedroom; he's spent mostly of his life handcuffed, and me being handcuffed would just remind me of this.

Of course, people stared, trying to figure out what I had done to get me arrested. Drugs? Assault? Prostitution. Yeah, they were most likely thinking that. My outfit didn't help. But I wore more clothes than the girls on the strip. As the doors to the station were pushed open, Detective Beeman stood holding a cup of coffee, seeing me. He knew who I was.

"Please don't tell me, Diego has influenced you to become a superhero in the night?" he asked taking in my outfit.

"No, Diego is currently in the hospital with broken ribs and a pierced lung" I told him bluntly.

"What did you do?" he asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing" I shrugged. Technically I did do something, but assault by psionics wasn't on the list.

"She assaulted someone, sir…crushed his knee cap" one of the officers spoke up.

"So, you didn't do nothing, you did something" Beeman added.

"There's just an issue sir" the other officer spoke up.

"What's that?" Beeman asked frowning in concern.

"She didn't actually touch him to assault him, she wasn't anywhere close enough to do it" he replied.

Chuck Beeman looked at the officers confused. "What?" he asked. "I'll take her, get down to the bottom off it" The officers let go of me, while Beeman held onto my arm with the coffee in his other hand, guiding me to a questioning room.

Never thought I would be in a room, being questioned, usually Diego…I am not being influenced by him. Someone broke him, so I broke them.

After entering the room, I was placed on a metal chair, handcuffed to a piece of metal railing on top of the metal table. Beeman left the room, before soon returning, sitting in the metal chair opposite me. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked me.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you need to be touching someone to assault them?" I asked him.

"Yes, you do" he responded.

"So, if you check the CCTV cameras in the gym, you will see the 'victim'" I made quotation marks as best I could with handcuffed wrists. "Is on one side of the ring, Diego on the other, I am in the middle. I didn't touch him, so I didn't assault him"

"Well, from what I have heard, there were witnesses, who saw you somehow…separate this fight, get into the ring, and somehow break the man's kneecaps"

"If you watch the CCTV footage, you will see I didn't touch him, so I couldn't have assaulted him" I added. "Now if you are not going to charge me, I have the right to be released" I added. Watching tv shows and movies about these certain scenes, never thought I would be in the scene.

Beeman looked at me and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. "Okay" he said "We are going to have this conversation differently. Believe it or not, I know Diego, everything he has done, and some of the things he has done, I wouldn't agree with it, but mentally I have thanked him for it. Saving a family from robbers when the police hadn't even saved up yet. And I hate seeing him in a situation in the way he is now" he explained "I have done my research on…the Crusher. Doesn't seem legal to me. So, in a way, what ever you did. He deserved it"

Now I was surprised. But I had seen this move before. "Yeah, I'm not falling for that" I told him "if you're trying to get me to spill the beans, it isn't happening" she added. "So, I guess I will have to wait here until my lawyer comes" I added. Trying to sit back and relax in the chair. Not only was it uncomfortable, but my boyfriend was stuck in the hospital, and I needed to be there. "In the meantime, maybe a cup of tea? Two sugars" I added.

Chuck Beeman looked at me and sighed, standing up and taking his coffee cup with him as he left the room.

It felt like hours, but it was probably only minutes. Before the door swung open, revealing Allison and an officer…his eyes looked white, all over. As the door closed, I raised my eyebrow at my dysfunctional orphan sister.

"You rumoured him, didn't you?" I asked her, smirking.

"Never speak of this. I can't allow you to go to jail, and leave Diego. I ruined my life by making a mistake, so I am not letting you do the same. You two deserve to be happy and together"

"Breaking the man's kneecaps wasn't a mistake Allison, I did it on purpose" I added.

"I know. Which is why we are getting you out of here, using my ability for good…I think. Once Diego is better, you two will move to Vancouver, live your life"

I looked at Allison, hearing the name Vancouver, I mentioned it before I was dragged from the hospital room, so Diego must have talked to her about it.

"I'm happy for you both, I think you both need to get away from the Academy, the city" she explained. "I won't say anything to the rest of them, though let's be honest, they mostly won't care"

"Vanya knows already, she over heard us" I sighed. "We just have so many bad memories, now including this one, it will take a couple of months, maybe even a year, but…we both deserve happiness" I sighed.

"Don't worry we know"

"What about you and Luther?" I asked. Allison looked at me confused. "Okay, deny it" I smirked. "If we deserve to be happy, you do to. Even if you did rumour your career and possibly your family. Say no more" I put my hands up as much as I could before Beeman entered and frowned seeing Allison.

"And you are?" he asked. Ouch, someone didn't know the famous Allison Hargreeves. Number Three, famous actress, who secretly rumoured everything.

"No one you need to know" she spoke. "I heard a rumour" She spoke, an invisible wave coming from her mouth, towards Beeman's mouth, his eyes turning white. "That you are letting my sister go, and all charges are being dropped, and you will never remember what happened from the moment she walked into the station"

"I'm letting you go" he spoke, in a zombie like fashion. "Charges have been dropped" he added before leaving the room.

"Can't remember the last time I saw that" I mumbled.

"Now…we should have probably have asked for the keys" she mumbled.

"I'll deal with it" I mumbled back focusing on the lock on the handcuffs, using my psionics to click it. Smaller things tended to take a little longer. Hearing a click, the handcuffs opened. Releasing my hand, I stood up. "Okay, hospital" I told her.

"Actually, I think there is somewhere we can go first, I think the Crusher deserves more than a broken kneecap" Allison smirked at me.

"Are you wanting to go all Number Three on his ass?" I asked.

"No, Number Zero and Number Three. I know you don't see us as siblings, but I do. Diego is my brother, you're my sister"

"Minus the sex between us two" I added, trying to make a joke.

"But this man who hurt both of you, deserves a whole lot more. A murderer get's life in jail, sometimes less, I believe a life for a life. So, we are going to find him, I will deal with his men and security, you will go all Witch on this man. Do what he did to Diego, and I will provide a little story to cover our tracks"

"What kind of story?" I asked her.

"Something silly, to make him look stupid" she added. "Now where do you think he is staying?" she asked.

"Most likely the most luxurious hotel in the city"

"Okay, let's go hunt this guy then" Allison smirked.

Who would have thought, the Rumour and the Witch working together?


	32. Number 32

"I still cannot believe that, the, Allison Hargreeves, is encouraging me to beat up a boxer" I told her walking up the street to the swanky hotel The Crusher was staying in, we hoped.

"The damage he has done to Diego, and others, it's wrong. I know other boxers are happily enough to have broken limbs, but this could have killed Diego, and this boxer needs to learn his lesson" Allison explained to me.

"And what is this lesson?" I asked her.

"Never mess with a Hargreeves" she added, smiling proudly.

"Well, luckily for me, I am not a Hargreeves" I added, turning the corner up the street, the hotel coming into view.

"Yeah…tell me about that" Allison told me.

"Well…I guess, after Diego and I broke up, I wanted nothing to do with anything Hargreeves related, I guess. The name felt like a property of his. So, I had to get rid of it" I explained "So, I emailed mom one day, asked about my name, Alessia. She said it is Italian, since I came from Venice, Italy. So, I found a Venetian surname, Verona. And I changed it. After that, I felt free, like I was just me, and me alone. Every time, I told people my name was Lexi Hargreeves, they didn't know whether to jump up and down and squeal like a fan does, or kindly step away, turn around and run"

"Well, I'm sorry you felt like that" Allison told me. I shrugged at her.

"It was one of the best decisions I have ever made, as well as getting back with Diego" I added.

"Talking about that, so. Vancouver?" I knew this conversation was coming.

"Diego and I have a lot of bad memories here. One of the biggest is being part of the Umbrella Academy. We hated it, we felt like we only had each other" I explained "There were days when we said we would run away together, but we knew he would be able to find us, or someone would, we were too young, 16 at the time. So, we had to wait, two more years until we could actually escape together" I explained shaking my head getting off topic. "With Diego and I breaking up, twice I think, exes in the past, so much drama, we need a fresh start if we want to actually have a future together, I mean you left, so why can't we?" I asked her.

"Not saying you can't" Allison added. "I guess, it was a shock to us. We have only just gotten back together as a team, and now two of us are moving faraway"

"You're a flight away, remember?" I asked her. Before something hit me, something she said. "Wait, you said shock to us…the only people who know, are you and Vanya" I asked, standing still. "Allison…have you said something?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at her.

"Look, the rest of the gang came to the hospital to see Diego…they over heard the conversation, I couldn't lie to them, and they would find out eventually" Allison had a point. But I would have still preferred to stay silent a little longer about it. But why would they care anyway.

"How did they take it?" I asked.

"They were in shock, one minute you two have broken up, the next you two are moving to the other side of the country" She explained. "But, as long as you two are happy. So are we"

Both of us stood outside the luxurious hotel, and of course body guards were scattered about.

"So…what's the plan?" I asked my actress of an orphan beside me.

"I will rumour anyone who get's in our way, when we get to the Crusher, you can hurt him how ever your life, just don't kill him…we then present a story and leave. We will make sure he cannot fight ever again"

The plan was good, and was bound to go wrong somehow, it always usually does.

"Okay, I guess, we just walk in, don't look into anyone's eyes…but we gotta find out what room he is in" I added.

"I can help with that" Allison told me, leading in front of me heading towards the receptionist desk, smiling at the woman in a pin stripe suit and hair pulled back into a tight bun, her purple lips smiled, breaking out the white pearly teeth.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

Allison looked straight at the woman smiling. "I heard a rumour" she spoke, the colourless wave radiated from Allison's mouth, straight into the face of the receptionist, her eyes turning cloudy. "That you are going to tell us the room number of the boxer, the Crusher" she told her.

The woman nodded as she typed away on the computer. "Floor 3, room 33" She told us.

"Thank you" Allison nodded as we both walked to the elevator, pressing the up button, the doors opened, classical music of course playing. As the door closed, I sighed nervously. I wanted to beat the crap out of the Crusher, but I was worried about the after effects it would have on me emotionally.

As the doors to floor 3 opened, body guards were everywhere. "Shit" I mumbled. "Any idea on how you want us to deal with it?" I asked her stepping out. Suddenly all eyes were on us. "Think they know the face of the woman who broke his knee caps?" I asked her.

"From the look on their angry faces, I have a feeling they want to beat the crap out of you…better do something quick, because it looks like they are heading our way" Allison spoke, panicking.

She was right. They were heading straight for us, probably mainly me, anger on their faces, ready to take out their target. As my hands vibrated glowing red orbs, I focused on all the body guards. "I wanted this to go as smoothly as I wanted…obviously wasn't going to happen…we might need Five's help with something" I told her "We can use the phone in room 33" I added, before whipping my hands to either sides, causing the guards to fly into the opposite walls they were standing up against, knocking them out. "They should be out for a few…hopefully" I added walking to the hotel room door. "Help me get one of these guards up" I asked Allison, both grabbing a side of a body guard, holding him up, so his face was in direct of the peephole, before knocking loudly, like a man would.

"What!" A man shouted inside, his large heavy feet clumping towards the door. I could sense he was on the other side of the door. As the door opened, we dropped the body.

"Remember me arsehole?" I asked, before he could shut the door in our faces, I blasted him with a psionic blast, sending him into the wall of room 33. "Allison use the phone to call Five, we need him here. I don't think two of us is enough, and we know Five is a little bit of a psycho" I told her.

"On it, have fun" She chuckled heading into the room. I closed the door behind us, locking it. As Allison focused on her small mission, I looked at Rafal.

"I assume from your reaction; you remember who I am. And speak English" I warned him.

"You're…the bitch who broke my kneecap!" he shouted at me. I looked at the fixture around his knee. I couldn't help but smirk at my work.

"I think you need to learn your lesson; you nearly kill people when you fight them, you nearly killed my boyfriend, he is in hospital with broken ribs and a punctured lung. So, I am here to teach you a lesson" I informed him, stepping closer.

Rafal laughed at me. "You think you can teach me a lesson little girl?" he asked me.

"I wouldn't ask that question" Allison called out; the phone attached to her ear.

"I broke your knee cap without even touching you, I can do a lot more. So, I am going to break maybe every bone you have, because I am going to make sure you cannot ever fight again" I held out my glowing red hands. "See, I have a special gift, some people say special, people like you I assume, would call me a freak, and you know what, I love being a freak sometimes, because with these abilities, I can hurt you without touching you, and I can get away with it, just like you have all your career…so…what shall I start with?" I asked. "I know, you gotta be even right? So, I will just break the other knee cap" I smirked, focusing on his knee cap, his skin glowing red, as I twisted my hand, the sound of loud crunching echoed room 33, he cried out in pain, using my other free hand, I forced his mouth shut. "Allison, we might need to gag him, some guys are into that" I smirked.

I think it took a total of an hour to finally complete everything we needed to do.

Rafal was finally out of business. I broke every bone I could without killing him, and that it would take him a damn long time to ever get back in the ring again. Allison called Five, of course he was happy enough to take out guards without killing them, though he really wanted to kill them. Then Allison put a little rumour in Rafal's mind, saying he simple fell into the bath tub, breaking all of his bones, so when someone finds him, he would be all scrambled in the bath tub, the final move was for Five, erasing any footage of Allison and I in the building, so all it looked like Rafal's guards had all been standing there when the accident happened. Allison may have also rumoured all his guards, one at a time to make the footage look legit, to just stand up like nothing ever happened after they had woken up from their beating from Five.

The three of us took a taxi back to the hospital so I could be dropped off. Entering Diego's room alone, he was just staring at the ceiling. "Hey fighter" I spoke, walking around to him. His eyes darted to me, smiling brightly without hurting himself.

"Where have you been gorgeous?" He asked him, his voice a little crackly.

"Letting someone know they don't mess with my man and get away with it" I winked at him. Would I ever tell him what I did?

Maybe.


	33. Number 33

I sat beside Diego as he ate what was considered a healthy lunch…I had no idea what he was eating. But when you're starving, hospital food must take fantastic.

"So, where did you go earlier?" Diego asked me, shoving some bread into his mouth.

"Just had something to do, don't worry" I assured him. "It's all sorted now, now we can relax" I added, trying to get comfortable in the chair.

"I have been meaning to ask you about something…or tell you" Diego told me, shoving another mouthful into his mouth. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"If you are about to tell me, that you are going to return to boxing after this accident. I won't hesitate in leaving right now" I warned him. "Isn't a punctured lung and several broken ribs a good enough excuse to tell you, boxing is finished" I added.

"I wasn't going to say that at all" he added.

"Oh, well, carry on" I told him, leaning back in the chair again.

"Obviously, I need to find a job, after I am well…it will be either for the duration of getting the house, or after" he added "So, I've been thinking, with my experience, I need to do something I would enjoy as well, something similar"

"Don't say wrestling" I warned him. Diego chuckled at me in response.

"No, baby it isn't wrestling…I was thinking of being a bouncer" he added "That way I can protect people, and sort people out, and I am sure they won't exactly mess with a guy from the Umbrella Academy" he chuckled.

I looked at Diego, surprised. I honestly didn't see this coming. And I was actually proud of him. "Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah…I know a lot of it would be nights, and I know how you feel about me not being there- "

"Diego, if it has anything to do with a normal job, I'm all for it" I told him, leaning forward and taking his hand. "All I want is us to have somewhat of a normal life" I added. "Normal jobs, normal place to live, normal family"

"Aside from your glowing red hands" he chuckled at me, before wincing in pain.

"Hey, let's face it, we are never going to be normal, but we can damn well try to make it as normal as we can"

"What happens when we have kids?" Diego asked me, searching for my reaction.

"What about that?" I asked.

"Well, one, when were you planning on wanting me to plant my seed into you- "

"Diego!" I laughed, slapping his arm carefully.

"Two, you know they aren't gonna be normal…Allison's, Claire, might be normal, because Allison procreated with a human" he explained "For all Allison knows, Claire might have something hidden beneath her, and one day it's gonna come up. But when it comes to us…we both have abilities, so, there is a chance that it's gonna be passed on, or that something new will be created…how do you feel about that?"

"You know, I am up for a challenge" I assured Diego. An image washed over my mind. Two kids, boy and a girl, clique I know.

The little boy would run around wearing Diego's old mask, holding plastic or Styrofoam blades, throwing them, making them go where he wanted them to. While the little girl would sit on the floor, cross legged, making her dolls fly in the air, surrounded by glowing psionics.

"As long as our future kids are happy, that's all I care about…I know we can handle it, one child at a time" she smiled.

Diego nodded in agreement. "There's a few things we need to do before you started pushing kids out of your vag- "

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I dare you to finish that sentence" I told him, crossing my arms smirking.

"Before you start pushing kids out of the…tunnel of love" he chuckled "That I so call love" he winked shoving more food into his mouth.

"How on Earth did I fall in love with you, with those words?" I asked myself out loud.

"Because I am packing" he smirked, proudly to himself.

"Ah, good, you are awake and eating, how are you feeling?" The doctor entered, placing his pen in the little white pocket of his doctor's coat.

"Better than I was, but still in a bit of pain" Diego told the doctor.

"To be expected. We will keep you in for another day, up the dose of painkillers, give you a speedy recovery, then we shall discuss sending you home" The doctor announced. "I assume you know the rules when you get home?" He asked his patient.

"Trust me, my girl isn't going to allow me to go anywhere" he chuckled, then winced. Sighing to himself, he looked at the doctor. "I just have a few questions" Diego asked.

"Go ahead" The doctor nodded.

"How long am I gonna be in recovery for? We are supposed to be looking at a home, hopefully, but it's in Vancouver"

"Well, I will be honest…if the phone call or visit isn't for another few weeks, or even month, I cannot suggest allowing you to fly out" he told Diego, disappointingly. "We need you resting, every minute of you resting counts. Flying could make it worse, and house viewing, well, you see my point"

"Don't worry, if I get the phone call, Allison said she will come with me" I assured Diego. "We will get that house one way or another" I informed him. Diego raised his eyebrow at my statement, now I had only realised how wrong that sounded.

"What was your second question, Diego?" The doctor asked.

"Err, when can I have sex again?" he asked.

I widened my eyes not believing what I was hearing. "Diego!" I scolded him, but he couldn't help but smile that Diego smile I love so much.

"Well, if it hurts to breath and move, that gives you an indication of when not to have sex" the doctor told him.

"Trust me, we are not doing any of that until you are 100%" I told him. "Thank you, Doctor," I sighed, watching the doctor leave. "I cannot believe you!" I slapped his arm playfully again.

"Sorry, I just needed to know, I can't leave my girl unpleasured for a long time" He shrugged smirking to himself.

"I will be fine, Diego"

Diego then looked at me. "Why…have you sorted it out then? Because you know my fingers, mouth and what I'm packing is much better than toys or even your own- "

"Diego!" I sighed. "No, I mean, I am not desperate to have sex while you are injured, I can wait" I assured him. "Not shut up and eat your food" I told him, leaving back.

"I need to put the tv on, bit of background noise" he said grabbing the tv remote and switching the tv, which resided on the wall high above.

"Breaking News!" the commentator spoke through the screen "The boxer, also known as the Crusher has been found in a terrifying state. He was staying at a hotel, which body guards, until they heard him crying out in distress, only to find him, mangled in the bath tub, with the water running. Battered and bruised, and potentially every bone in his limbs broken. As concerns to how this happened, he stated he simply slipped in the bath tub, as well as concerns if he will ever fight again, which is very unlikely"

I zoned out after hearing the first few words. At least we got away with it, for now.

"Lexi" Diego spoke, I turned to look at him, his faces latched onto mine.

"What?" I asked him.

"I know this is a far-out question, but…did you have anything to do with that?" he whispered.

"I have no idea what you mean" I told him, before suddenly the lights went out in the room, everything was out, all electricity. "What the hell?" I asked, going to the window "The whole city is out" I spoke.

I heard a small grunt from behind me. Turning around, Diego was gone, not in his bed, but a black figure with a hood and black mask stood in the doorway. My hands vibrated as they glowed red. "Where is Diego?" I asked the person dressed in complete darkness.

"Safe" the voice spoke, covered by some sort of vocal thing, like Batman. He suddenly raised something at me, and shot. Feeling a prick in my leg, I removed it, examining it. It appeared to be a sleep dart. I then felt my body fall to the ground with a thud.

* * *

I suddenly felt my body come back to life, gasping for air, my eyes shot open, before I closed them again. It was too bright. Damn, was I in heaven? Because if I was, someone needs to tell the Lord, he needs to dim the lights down. Slowly opening my eyes again, getting my 20, 20 vision back. I realised, I was alive, just staring at a white ceiling. Man, it was white. As I slowly moved my head, I groaned in discomfort. I felt like I had been hit by a car, all my muscles were tense and sore. My body started to come alive the more I came alert. Moving my head to the side, I took in my surroundings.

White walls, white ceiling, white floors. Everything was white, or metal. The bed I laid on, had a metal frame with white pillows and sheets. The sofa in the room was white, the floor lamp and the light hanging from the ceiling had a metal structure with white lamp shades. Slowly managing to sit up, I felt a sudden twinge in my spin, causing me to groan out in pain. But I had to focus. Looking around again, there was no door, a few green house plants, there appeared to be another room, through the wall. Getting up slowly from the bed, I managed to slowly walk to the wall, seeing there was another room connected, just no door. And was just the bathroom. Sighing, I left the bathroom, before seeing the big picture which I missed completely.

A large glass window at the front of the room. Walking towards it, I then started to run seeing who was in the opposite room to me, laying on the bed. "Diego!" I shouted through the glass.


	34. Number 34

(**So, I had this whole new chapter storyline planned out in my head. And for some reason, I'm having trouble putting it into a chapter. So, I feel this chapter isn't the best of the work I have done. So, I apologise, it will get better)**

What the fuck?

Was the only thing going through my head right now, until I saw Diego laying on the white and metal bed opposite my own room, or cell, what ever it was right now.

I noticed other rooms or cells on the other side of myself, and I could only guess that there were cells beside my own. It was like something from a sci fi movie.

Placing my hands against the glass window, I quickly pounded on the glass, but nothing. This was strong glass. Which meant, I had to up my game. Placing my palms on the glass, I focused and closed my eyes, as my hands vibrated with glowing red psionics, I released my power, pushing against the glass. It still wasn't budging, not even cracking. So, I had to try harder. Pushing against the glass, upping the power I was producing, I suddenly cried out in pain feeling a sharp electric shot go through my body. Falling to the floor, I groaned out in pain, before the pain subsided.

Breathing slowly, to focus, I sighed to myself. "Not again" I whispered to myself. Daniel was dead, for sure. So, either he magically came back to life, or this was someone new.

"I would avoid doing that if I was you" A voice broke through into my room. Sounded like a speaker. Looking around the room to spot the speaker, I squinted seeing something white attached to the wall. The man was too chicken to come see me for himself. "Impressive though, but every time you use your powers, you get an electric shock through your entire body. So, just think about what you are doing, you don't want to make a mistake and then for your whole family to get the consequences" he chuckled. "Turn around" he said. Frowning, I turned to face the glass, seeing a man, wearing round glasses, his mousey brown hair swept back and wearing a lab coat. "You're Lexi, also known as Number Zero, The Witch" he smiled "Very impressive powers…though I don't think your father was quite right in what he said"

Wait.

Frowning at the man, I was totally lost. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Your father- "

"He isn't nor was ever my father. He was a man who paid for children, and used them for his own dirty work, because he was too old to do anything himself, rotting away, before his heart stopped" I scoffed laughing "The man never had a heart" I mumbled, turning around and leaned against the glass, sliding down onto the ground.

"Reginald, told me, you were nothing without your powers, but your attitude and behaviour makes up for that" the man grinned.

"The old man knew nothing, just how to use and abuse the so called orphans he raised…oh, wait he didn't" I pointed out "You know my name, and of course you will know the others, so are you going to tell me yours?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side, waiting for an answer.

"No. Call me, The Professor" he spoke proudly of his name. Rolling my eyes, I sighed.

"Okay, let's cut the bull shit, what do you want?" I asked him "To use and abuse us, yourself?" I asked him.

The Professor scoffed. "Of course not, you are here because I am going to make you a better version of yourself" he spoke.

"Come again?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Let's say, Reginald wasn't the only person with a mission" he mumbled. "You will find out soon, you will be the best you ever will be…I hope" he added, leaving his spot. Frowning I stood up and turned around watching him walk away.

"What are you talking about!" I shouted at him but he was gone down the hallway "What the fuck is he talking about?" I asked myself, before the sound of a loud buzzing echoed my room. The glass window in front of me, slowly started to rise up. And so, did Diego's who's was in front of mine. Crouching under the glass as it was too slow for me, I ran across the room, and under his glass window, joining Diego on the bed. I now noticed he was wearing a white top and white jeans.

Looking at myself, I wore a long black white dress or a long t-shirt with white tights or leggings. I couldn't tell.

"Diego!" I shouted quickly at him, placing my hands on his cheeks "Diego, wake up! "I commanded him. But he was still out of it. Sighing, I quickly slapped him on his face, causing his head to shoot up in shock. "I'm sorry, you weren't responding" I whispered.

"Lexi?" He asked groggily. "What, what happened?" he asked confused.

"I don't know, one minute we were in the hospital, then we are here…where ever here is" I sighed looking around. Noticing beside my cell, was Vanya and Allison. He must have all of us. Diego started to sit up, before I gently stopped him. "No, your wound" I whispered.

Diego frowned as he lifted up his shirt, seeing nothing there. "What the hell?" he asked confused.

Nothing was there, no bruises, and his breathing was back to normal. What did that man do to Diego?

"Your welcome" A voice broke out through the speaker through Diego's room.

"Wait…where did that come from?" Diego asked sitting up confused. Both from his miraculous recovery and now from a mysterious voice.

"Introduce me, Lexi" the Professors voice broke through again.

"That voice, that is too chicken to talk to us face to face, he calls himself the Professor, he knew the old man…and he is up to something, and I don't know what…he just said to make us better, or something like that, my head is so confused" I admitted looking down.

"Hey, we will get out of here, can't you like, psionic our way out of here?" he asked standing up from the bed. "Damn, I feel like a brand-new man" he grinned.

"You don't think I tried that? I got electrocuted. Again…which made me think Daniel resurrected. But it's not him, obviously someone is taking someone's ideas"

"Borrowing, I'm borrowing" The professor spoke through the speaker again. "You are all free to explore, the door to the left, for when you come out of the room, is the way you need to go" he spoke, before turning off the speaker.

"He electrocuted you?" Diego asked concerned, placing both of his large hands on either side of my cheeks.

"Yes, and still hurts like a bitch" I sighed.

"We will get out of here, I promise you, I am not letting you go through this again, we have so much to look forward to" He whispered, leaning his face into me and kissing me softly. "I promise you"

"Usually, when people say something like that, one of us dies, usually the one who says, I promise you" I pointed out.

"Well, I am not dying. Because when we get out, we will make love several times to celebrate and fly to Vancouver to start our future" he winked at me.

I couldn't help but blush and chuckle to myself.

"Hey, guys" Allison spoke. We both turned our head seeing the rest of them. All of them standing outside Diego's room. Sighing, Diego and I departed and headed to the rest of the misfits.

"So, what's the plan?" Klaus asked.

"Fight our way out of here, obviously" Luther spoke. Rolling my eyes, I sighed.

"If you haven't forgotten, we have two people here, one, who doesn't have no abilities, and the other…which is kind of useless, no offense Klaus" I added.

"None taken, witch" he spoke. Rolling my eyes at him, I sighed.

"We don't fight our way out of here, it's a stupid plan" I told them.

"So, what do you suggest, Number Zero?" Five asked.

"We behave" I whispered. "Look, I've been through this, to get through it, you behave, do as your told, until the time is right" I advised them. "If we fight back now, straight away, he is going to be prepared, it's clique"

"Lexi, is right. We do as we are told, follow the rules, while finding the right opportunity. It's most likely that he is prepared for us to try and attack him or escape…so we can't make it obvious to when that happens, last time we did that, we had a big fight against our names" Allison spoke. "We behave, no matter what happens" Allison eyed Diego.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Diego asked confused.

"Because if Lexi gets hurt, or injured, you will go off on one, you need to control yourself, don't give it away"

"Allison has a point" I told him. "You do kind of go off on one, Diego"

"I'm protecting the girl I love, I'm sure Luther wouldn't hesitate towards Allison, would he?" Diego asked crossing his arms.

Luther glared at his brother. Before Diego chuckled.

Shaking my head, I walked away from the group. "Where are you going?" Five asked.

"He said we can explore, through this door, so let's explore" I motioned for them to follow me.

As I came face to face with the white door, I stared at the door, clutching my hand onto the round door knob. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door with ease, revealing a large empty white room. With several other arches instead of doors.

"Which way?" Allison asked.

"I guess we just pick, or split up?" I suggested.

"Split up, gather intel" Diego whispered. "Come on" He took my hand and guided us to the arch way on the left of us.

As we entered, a small hallway was in front of us, to the right, a large window for viewing. It was a large training room. With all sorts. Gym equipment, some agility things to climb and run across, ropes.

"I have a feeling this is going to be your favourite room" I smiled.

"Why's that?" he asked me.

"Because this is your thing, Diego. Climbing, running, jumping, acting like a monkey basically" I teased him.

"Oh, I thought there was another reason" he commented.

"Like what?" I asked frowning.

"My favourite rooms, are the ones where we can make sweet love…which just occurred to me. We are not gonna be doing that for a long time are we?" he asked panicked. Rolling my eyes at him, I sighed.

"We shall have to see" I said, entering the door, feeling the soft flooring against my white slip on shoes.

"Looks kind of fun" Diego commented looking around. "I gotta keep fit for my girl" he smirked. Shaking my head, I continued to look around, before walking to a squishy bench. Something you would see in a large play room for kids. Sitting down, I watched as Diego continued to look around, before joining me. "So, this is our life for a bit?" he asked me.

"Seems like it, it's like I am replaying everything with Daniel" I sighed.

"Well, I don't know if this guy is worse or not…you said he was planning something?"

"Yeah, make us better or something" I shrugged.

"Well, either, he will make us train until we pass out, or…" I looked at Diego and raised my eyebrow.

"Or?" I asked.

"He is gonna do some science shit on us…hence being called the Professor, everything being white, and let me guess, he wears glasses?"

"Yep, little round ones" I informed him. "You really think there is a chance we would…experiment on us?"

"We have no idea what this man is capable of" he mumbled. "And it's a coincidence that he knows the old man…there's something not quite right. I mean we look like experiments" he said glancing at our outfits. Before he eyed my dress.

"What?" I asked him.

"Just seeing how much of an easy access that dress is" he smirked.

"Perv" I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. I had no idea what we had coming, but honestly, I was terrified.

**Guy Pierce as the Professor. **


	35. Number 35

"How long do you think it will take for us to get out of here?" Diego asked me as we sat on some sort of…I had no idea what to call it. It felt like an indoor adventure obstacle course you take young kids to. Probably some sort of foam covered in plastic.

"I've no idea" I sighed looking down at the plastic covered ground "I don't think I can handle being electrocuted again, fucking hurts"

"Can't you absorb it? Like you did last time?" he asked me.

"This feels different, it's like its blocking me from absorbing it…it's hard to explain. Either way, The Professor has done a lot of work on it, he has been watching our every movements" she sighed "To what extent?"

"Professor and a pervert. Great" Diego sighed. "I promise you, we will get through this, angel"

"I know we will, we just have to behave, and not put up a fight, because it would be harder to get out" she added. "So, do as your told, no matter what, I've learnt from experience" I added, before hearing a door open. Diego stood up quickly, standing in front of me, all I could see was his back side, and I have to say. His back side was a sight.

"Just me" The professor called out, pushing his glasses back onto his face. "I thought I would catch up with you two, the others seem less interested" he chuckled as he walked forward. Diego moving backwards into me. As much as I liked staring at his arse, I didn't want it in my face. "I see, I see you are protective of her" The professor pointed out.

"Have you ever been in love?" Diego asked him.

"Yes, a couple of times" The professor responded.

"That's not love, if you had fallen in love, you wouldn't have said a couple of times. Love is rare, some people take advantage of it just for the sake of it. But there is only one person in the world, you would protect, move the world for her, because you see no one else but her in your future" Diego explained "So, this girl right here. She is my future, and I am not letting anyone hurt her no more. She doesn't deserve it; she deserves a life"

Diego, you are getting laid…somehow.

"Well, that was an impressive speech, Number 2" The professor chuckled. "I am not going to hurt her. If I did, I would have used that collar on her" he added, pointing to his neck, to imitate the collar around our necks. "Believe it or not. I don't want to hurt her, there's no point, because she will retaliate" he explained "So, as long as we are both on our best behaviour, nothing will happen, I also find her extraordinary, so why hurt something so…out of this world" he smiled "It's like discovering a new species in the wild. Yes, some hurt and kill for money. But others, study the species, make sure it's not disturbed, you're like that"

"Except you kidnap us, and keep us here" I pointed out.

"Well…knowing what you are capable of, all of you, I am taking precautions" he smiled "Now, I would like to gather you all to another room, I want to see first hand your abilities" he grinned "I want to see the magic happen" The Professor motioned his head towards a direction. "It will be fun" he grinned turning around and walking away.

Standing up, I looked at Diego "What ever he asks you to do, just do it"

"Even if he asks me to throw a blade at you?" he asked frowning in concern.

"Look, I don't mean to brag, but remember what he said. He finds me…special, so he doesn't want me hurt. Even if he does ask you to throw a blade at a body part, I'm sure he will give me the same treatment as he did to you" I placed my hands on either side of Diego's face "Diego, you have to promise me, follow the rules, it's the only way we are getting out. Like, the Hunger Games, Katniss followed the rules, until the end, she showed she wasn't to be fucked with. And that is what we will do" I assured him. "I know how this works, I will get everyone out of here, and then we can go see our house" I smiled at him. "Let's go" Taking his hand, we followed the professor.

Upon entering the new room, which was a darker grey colour, walls, ceiling and floor. The rest of the gang was there. Even Vanya. Maybe my first job would be getting Vanya out, and getting extra help. But she was…normal, I didn't want her getting hurt, even if we didn't have the best relationship.

"I'm glad to have everyone here" The professor grinned. "Today, I want to see your abilities in action. Yes, I know I have researched you, but I want to see it for myself, get the front row seats" he chuckled "We will save the best till last, of course, Vanya, you will stand back and watch"

I did wonder why he kidnapped Vanya along with us. Maybe he didn't want to risk leaving any of us behind in the kidnapping. Even if Vanya was normal, we didn't know what she was capable of, finding out we had all just 'disappeared', she might, or I hope, she would investigate it, and somehow, out of the ordinary, would find us in this…facility. Or, maybe he had a plan for her. I had no idea. Either way, I know he had a plan for her, if he had a plan for us.

Vanya nodded and stood back allowing her dysfunctional family to what they had to be told.

"Okay. Allison, you are up" The professor stated.

"Wait. Are you saying I have a useless power? Klaus has the best useless power" Allison commented "No offense"

"None taken, sis"

"Klaus can see dead people, we can't see them, so a little useless to demonstrate" The professor commented.

But his face gave something away. It was true. Klaus could only see the dead people to do with the people around him, or the room he was in. So, how many people have died in this building or to the hands of the professor?

"Allison, please demonstrate your power on…Klaus" he chuckled. "Make him…run into that wall" He pointed to a solid concrete wall.

"You're not serious, are you? He could hurt himself!" Allison protested. The professor raised his eyebrow.

"Diego, show her your injures" he asked him. Diego frowned, in which I nudged him with my elbow. Giving him a look to say 'do as your told'.

Diego lifted up his top, his olive tone skin, perfect, no bruises.

"Wait…how did I just notice you were okay?" Allison asked shocked.

"It's fine, our minds are on other things right now" Diego commented. "I'm fine" he added.

"Let's say, I gave Diego a little something to heal him. So, what ever injuries happen today, you will be fine, I assure you. Now, demonstrate another lie in your life, Allison" The professor spoke, sounding like he was spitting a little venom at her.

Allison sighed to herself and looked at Klaus, mouthing 'I'm sorry'. Klaus nodded in appreciation. "I heard a rumour" Allison's voice echoed as an invisible clear wave came from her mouth, entering Klaus's face, turning his eyes white. "That you ran straight into the wall" she instructed him.

Klaus turned his zombified body towards the concrete wall and ran straight ahead, before a large thud echoed the room. Everyone covering their eyes, afraid to see his brains scattered on the floor.

"Ow" Klaus groaned. The sound of his alive voice, made us all open our eyes. Sighing in relief, at Klaus being okay.

"Big guy, go put him over there" The professor motioned at Luther. Sighing in frustration, Luther walked over to Klaus, grabbing his arm and dragging him in the place the Professor wanting him.

"He looks alright, might have a concussion, but I can fix that" he chuckled. "Right…now, who do I pick? Teleportation? Bending blades? Strength?" The professor smiled

"Boy, your turn. And remember, try and teleport on me and kill me. There will be consequences" he warned Five.

Diego and I looked at Five, to say 'Do as your told'.

"Don't worry, I'll do what he says, but one day I will teleport on him and kill him" he commented.

The professor made Five teleport to several different areas. Areas around the building, around the room with heights, trying to make him teleport as much as possible. Until, Five felt exhausted.

"Good, go join your…brother. Or what ever relationships you lot have" The professor shook his head, before turning to Luther. "Your turn big man" he chuckled wandering off to a large solid boxing bag, pushing it in front of Luther. "Punch this" he instructed Luther.

Luther sighed, as he punched it with one fist, causing the bag to break off the chain, splitting in half.

"Wow!" The professor chuckled. "Now, let's up it a little bit" he smirked "Punch the concrete wall" he grinned.

"Has Luther ever done that?" I whispered to Diego.

"I have no idea, we have been through so much, I forget half the time of what people are capable of" he chuckled.

Luther walked over to the concrete wall, and punched it with a bit more force than before, causing the concrete to crack and pieces to fall onto the floor.

"Good man. Impressive. A cross between, Captain America and the Hulk" he chuckled. "Go join the others" The professor turned around and smirked. "Number 2, you are up" he grinned.

Looking at Diego I nodded, with a small smile. Letting go of my hand, he walked to the spot where the rest stood before.

The professor walked to Diego, and produced one of Diego's blade. "If I was you, do as your told, try anything, and as much as a clique this is for me to say, try anything and you will regret it" he whispered a little too loud, but on purpose so I could hear him.

The professor smirked at me. "We need a target" he grinned. "Lexi. Be my target"

"What! No way!" Diego protested, turning to face me.

"Diego" I sighed; I couldn't believe I was risking a blade being in my body for this. "I'll be okay" I assured him. "Where do you want me?" I asked. Deep inside, I was scared. I had never been stabbed before, and I honestly didn't want to find out.

"Against the concrete wall, where Luther made his mark" The man with the glasses grinned brightly. Too much like a mad scientist.

Sighing, I walked to the spot, the room was large, Diego stood in the half way point of the room, while I was at the end point. Making the space between us, half of the size of the room.

"Aim for her shoulder" The professor told Diego, who looked reluctant. But he knew he had to follow the rules.

Taking a deep breath, I had to get the adrenaline up in my body, less chance of passing out…I think.

Diego took the blade from the mad scientist, seeing it was his own blade. His face dropped to a sad look, before looking at me. I could see this was killing him inside, but he knew he had to do it.

Nodding at him, I watched Diego swing his right arm from the side, the sound of his ability taking place with the sound of a blade flying in the air, I had to close my eyes, ready for the impact…


	36. Number 36

**Here is a Easter Monday treat for you! I hope everyone had somewhat of a Happy Easter. And are staying safe, healthy, well & following the rules of the government wherever you live. **

* * *

I was waiting. Waiting for the impact. One. Two. Three. Four. Five…It didn't take that long for Diego to launch a blade from his hand and release it. Blades fly fast.

I was waiting for the cold blade to hit my skin. But nothing. Either Diego had accidently launched the blade at my head, killing me instantly and I was just in a blade void for the rest of my deceased life, or something was wrong.

"Now, that is impressive" The professor spoke out. "You can open your eyes Lexi, you're not dead" he commented.

I opened my eyes slowly to see Diego standing far back on the spot, without a blade in his hand, the Professor standing beside him, both looking at me. Frowning, I felt a small touch of a vibration in my body as well as surrounding my body. Looking down, I looked at something that amazed me. I had no idea I could do it before.

The blade where it would have sliced deep into my shoulder, was now floating cm's away from the skin, surrounded by a vibrating red psionic mass. My powers protected my body, even when I wasn't physically using my powers myself.

At lease the old man was right. 'Number Zero, you are nothing without your powers'.

Without my psionic ability, I would have potentially died from a bullet wound all those weeks ago, and now, I would have a blade stuck in my shoulder.

I always wanted to tell the old man he was wrong, that I was more than just my powers. But I wasn't. I had the strongest, powerfullest powers I've known, as well as with my fucked-up family, without them, I would just be me. Alessia.

The Professor walked towards me slowly, his eyes locked on the floating blade that belonged to Diego. "My, my, when I read your hospital reports of a bullet somehow moving itself from within you, it baffled me" The professor put his hand out and gently removed the blade from the air. "Incredible" he whispered "You are incredible" he smiled, placing the blade into his trousers. "Well done, Diego, now it's time for Number Zero, or as I like to call her now, The Witch" he grinned. "Swap places with Diego" he instructed me. "Same goes to you, you try anything and you will highly regret it. I can reverse the effects of Diego's injuries, making them return, and for him to be in agony, while he trains" he smirked.

I looked at the Professor with so much hatred. My face crumpled, my lips secured in a fine line, my eyebrows furrowed together, my eyes locked on his. Somehow, just somehow, I would put this man down without killing us all.

Walking away from my spot, I walked past Diego, feeling his hand brush up against mine. The familiar spark that ignited my body, ignited again. Sending a warm feeling to both my heart and my knickers.

Standing in the place where Diego once stood, along with the others, I watched Diego get into my original spot.

"Okay, so you have three abilities in one, is that correct?" The professor asked me.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Which have all have something in common, psionics. Which from my research and as you call him; The Old Man, he stated its somewhat of a cosmic energy. The psionic energy manifest themselves as a reddish glowing energy current, like mists, and for you, as stated in his research, vibrate, so you know when they are actually activated" he explained "Reminds me of a comic book character…can't think of her name…" he trailed off. "Anyway, in the old man's notes, he explained one event, when you used so much of your powers, your irises turned a glowing red. How many other times has it happened?"

"Just that once. Can we get on with the show instead of the tell?" I asked getting inpatient. I wanted this over with.

"Wait" he ordered me "Your powers are reliant on movement and focus, which of course, means enemies or opponents can stop you from using your powers, such as a distraction or if you are restricted" he explained. "Let's start with the psionic energy blasts" he said, standing in the middle of both Diego and I. "You can project energy blasts, or bolts, what ever you wish to call him. Which allows you to hit, or blast your enemy or opponent away and even destroy, also to an extent, you can use a bolt to an enemy, but not to hit them, but control them with your telekinesis and extend to create further damage. Two powers that combine together, very useful" he grinned. "Let's start by using a psionic bolt on Diego" he instructed. "And hit him hard" he told me.

I looked at Diego worried. I had never hit Diego with a blast before, so I was worried of course. All other enemies I had done it to had gone flying into brick walls and even through them. This time, it was a concrete wall.

Feeling the vibration in my hand starting, I raised my glowing red hand, admiring the psionic wavy energy in my hand. I had to focus, like the professor said. Focus my aim, my target and my power. Looking at Diego, I gave him a worried look, but all he did was nod and smiled. Sighing, I flicked my hand out quickly and swiftly, causing the blast to fly out of my hand, towards Diego. As the blast hit him and sent him flying, it caused a glowing red aura around his body causing him to crash into the concrete floor.

Diego groaned to himself. Shit, he was hurt.

"Impressive" The professor nodded, before turning to face the rest of the gang. "Luther, big man, collect your brother, you are replacing him"

Luther huffed, before walking over to Diego and gently picking him up. Placing him beside Klaus on the floor up against the concrete wall. Luther then stood in Diego's spot.

"Now, I would like to use you for two experiments, last two" The professor told Luther.

"It's not like I have a choice" Luther mumbled.

"Luther, you are going to charge at Lexi, she is going to create a psionic shield to protect herself from you, but I would like Allison to also join us, she will hold a fake gun, pretend to shoot at Lexi. Lexi will remove the gun from Allison's hand, after Luther has charged at her, discarding a giant man and a gun. Two birds with one stone" The professor grinned to himself. "Lexi, you are able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that you can shape and contort to whatever shape pleases you. You can protect yourself from bullets, blades and even humans. Shielding yourself from bullet fires, and also discarding a gun from someone's hand…did the old man really shoot bullets at you?" he asked.

"Yes, that's how screwed up he was" I mumbled. "Luckily, I had trained with less killable items first" I added. "Are we ready?" I asked him.

"Yes, Luther, you may charge" he smirked.

I placed my hands up quickly, my fingers doing some what movements, the vibrations starting as the red wave of energy created a shield at the front of my body.

Luther looked at me, target on. He then shifted quickly, launching himself, I braced myself as I had never had to deal with a huge man running at me. For all I knew, the shield could break, but I had to focus.

My focus was always Diego, our future, making my head calm with serenity.

Hearing Luther's foot steps become louder and louder, I felt a slight pressure to my psionic shield, like a forced push, but then released quickly. My shield had blocked Luther, sending him flying across the room. The pressure of his force and the pressure of my psionic energy up against each other, of course there was only going to be one winner. Smirking, I placed my hand out towards the shield, focusing on the fake gun in Allison's hand, causing it to glow red, before I flicked my hand, discarding the gun from her hand.

The professor suddenly clapped loudly, grinning to himself. "Now that! Is what I call powerful!" he grinned. "Telekinesis, force field, energy blasts, you are incredible" he grinned, before clapping his hands together. "I think you all deserve to be rewarded" he grinned "Luther, you know where the canteen is, take everyone there. I wish to talk to Lexi alone"

"What about Diego, I think he is knocked out" Allison asked worried, standing beside Diego.

"He still has the serum inside of him, it's how I made him all better, so he will heal" he explained "Go and have some food" he instructed.

Allison looked at me worried. "I will be okay, always have been" I told her sighing.

As the rest of the dysfunctionals left the room, the Professor turned to me. "I wish to show you something remarkable" he winked, walking off.

Sighing, I followed him towards the door and walking down the hallway.

Two large doors stood in front of us with a fingerprint scanner and an eye scanner. Noted. As he used both his index finger and right eyeball, the door opened, revealing what looked like several labs, and one single door right at the end of the wall way. I had no idea what he was planning to show me, but the looks of people all in white in lab rooms either side of the hallway, it felt like a big secret I didn't want to know about.

Once we reached the single white door. Two small hallways appeared from the left and right of us. Leading to god knows where. As he used his thumb print and his left eyeball this time, he grinned. "I want you to be surprised, so I want you to wear this" he smirked, producing an eye mask. I obviously didn't have no choice. Sighing, I placed the eye mask over my eyes, seeing nothing but total darkness, I heard the door push open, he gently guided me in, and the door closed behind us. "Ready?" he asked me.

"Sure" I mumbled, feeling the eye mask gently come off my face, my vision coming back to normal, before I widened my eyes at what was in front of me. Followed by a stinging sensation from my neck. I suddenly became very tired, my eyes becoming heavy and my vision no longer 20 x 20. Frowning, I felt myself become very light in my feet, jellified, but not in the pleasurable way after Diego has had his way with me. Feeling myself fall, the Professor caught me smirking.

"Surprise" he whispered.

"What…the…fu- "Nothing but darkness surrounded me.


	37. Number 37

Darkness, is all I saw. Nothing by black. Until I felt a little encouragement to slowly open my eyes. It was difficult though, I felt strained, my eyelids too heavy to open. I suddenly felt myself try to move my body, but I was restricted. My muscles tensed up, painful to move, aching to move, too uncomfortable.

"Lexi"

I heard a small voice break through, it sounded like an echo in my mind, it didn't sound real. As I tried to force my eyes open, it hurt, my vision, wanting me to close my eyes. But I needed to know where the fuck I was, and what the fuck happened to me.

"Lexi"

There was the voice again, this time it was clearer, and it wasn't in my head, it was beside me. As my eyes slowly managed to open, I saw a brown blur in front of me, surrounded by grey ceiling. I was more expecting a bright white wall to blind me.

"Lexi"

My head slowly shifted to the brown blur, the figure becoming more clearer, glasses, brown hair, white sparkling teeth. I recognised the person. It was a man. As my blurring vision slowly became clearer, I managed to get somewhat of a perfect picture of who this fucker was. The Professor.

"Lexi…can you see me?" he asked me concerned.

"Argh" I managed to groan out, feeling my throat dry and unable to speak.

"I will take that as a yes" he told me, smiling, his bright straight teeth brightening in my face.

"What…the…fuck?" I managed to speak out with my rough throat.

"Yes, I apologise about that, but let's face it, what I have planned for you, you will not go through without a fight, and with what your abilities are capable of, I know you need to be focused and on point to be able to focus your powers, so your weakness, is being weak" he grinned to himself.

"Water" I managed to speak out. The Professor nodded and walked out of my vision. I looked around in my field of view. Seeing nothing by lab equipment and wires. For once, I was terrified. I've seen tv shows and movies involving this sort of scene, either painful or doesn't end well.

To try and rub my face awake, I moved my arm slowly, achingly toward my face, before my arm stopped. Frowning, I managed to look down. I was very restrained by some sort of bound. My vision wasn't totally clear, it looked like chains. I would say that was kinky, but not in this moment.

"I apologise about the restraints, I wanted to use something to immobilize your body completely, but with what my plans entail, movement is essential, to make sure…well…it works. I know what I mean" he chuckled at me, presenting a white plastic cup and a straw. "It's water, from there" he turned slightly, pointing to a small water dispenser. He then looked at me, I wasn't convinced. Sighing to himself, he took a small sip. "See, just water, I need you to be okay and clean, not drugged up for this" he told me. "Sip" he said pushing the straw towards my mouth. Which I of course took in my mouth, I was parched. Gulping the water down until it was gone, I gasped in content. "Your welcome" he grinned, throwing the contents away in a bin.

One of those non recycle fuckers.

"Can you remember what happened?" he asked me raising his eyebrow. I looked at him confused and tried to think of what happened. I remember, power testing with the dysfunctionals, and then following the Professor, then seeing a large window, and someone inside, then darkness.

"The last thing I remember…is seeing a window" I said, my eyes glancing in front of me, seeing that exact same window in front of me. "And then…someone" I said frowning. "It's fuzzy" I told him.

"You mean her?" He asked gently moving my head with his fingers on my chin in the opposite direction. My eyes widened.

A girl strapped down on a similar bed I was on. Her hair was a dark green, against pale white skin. Her body was skinny, and covered in the same clothing as the rest of us. White.

"She is one of the 43 children, born on October 1st of 1989" he told me. I widened my eyes. I had never seen another one of us. We never understood why the old man chose us, and not all of us, but they got lucky in leading normal lives, I hope. "She as the power of magnetism" he informed me "Powerful abilities, but dumb enough to fall into my trap" he grinned. "See, I put an advertisement out for other born on the 1st of October of 1989, born with incredible gifts, but not chosen for the Umbrella Academy. I made a promise I would show the world, there was more to the Umbrella Academy, that they were not the only specials" he informed me. "After several people came forward, showed me their powers, her, I found myself attached to her. Her name is Lorna" he told me. "The Earth is made up of magnets, so, you can imagine how powerful her powers were" he grinned.

"What's the whole point to this speech?" I asked him frowning, my eyes locking on the poor girl. "What the point of everything, you haven't revealed your plans" I told him looking at him.

"My plan is to extract her powers, and put them into you" he smirked.

I frowned, and then widened my eyes. "Come again?" I asked him confused.

"Let's say it's taken a while to pinpoint the exact location where your powers hide. It's located in your blood, in your DNA, in your genes, and I managed to extract it. I will then put her powers into you, and you will be fucking powerful" he grinned.

"You don't know if that even works" I told him. He chuckled at me.

"Let's say, she wasn't my only experiment" I told me. I frowned at him and then thought back. "Wait…the others, you interviewed, you used them, tried to make them powerful…"

"You are very clever" he grinned at me.

"What happened to them?" I asked him.

"Well, they were no longer needed. Some didn't gain her ability, so I had to…dispose them. And when I did more research and some…editing, the next subjects gained her ability, and I figured, I did what I needed to do, so I got rid of them, because I needed you" he grinned. "Can you imagine it, your psionic abilities and magnetism? Powerful" he grinned.

I frowned to myself. "What does magnetism do?" I wanted to hear it from him.

"Stop bullets…sense metals, mould metals, anything to do with metals…why?" he asked me. I suddenly burst out laughing

"Oh my god, you are such an idiot!" I laughed at him.

"What?" he asked me.

"I can already do those things in my own way. Stop bullets, move anything I want…you're basically putting the same power inside of me, just slightly different…I'm going to be the same, just a sprinkle of magnetism, which half of it I can do with my psionics" I informed him sighing. "Damn"

The Professor looked at me and frowned. "Hmm" he said feeling slightly dumb. As I closed my eyes to calm myself down from the laughing, I felt a large piercing stabbing feeling in my arm. Shooting my eyes open, I looked seeing a giant syringe in my arm, some sort of liquid entering my blood system. "I have not down all this research and experiment for nothing, I will be better than Hargreeves, no matter if I have to inject you with more than one person's abilities" he growled.

I felt pressure in my arms, and suddenly my body heating up, it was painful. Groaning from the discomfort, he stabbed another needle into my arm with a white liquid. "Time to sleep" he growled again, before my eyes fell closed instantly.

* * *

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. Again. People really need to stop knocking me out. It's pissing me off.

"_Wake up"_ I heard a small whisper in my mind, allowing my eyes to slowly flutter open. "_You are safe"_. I squinted at the bright white wall and the bright yellow ceiling flight above me. Frowning, I slowly tilted my head _"He isn't here anymore. You are safe Lexi"_ The whispers came again, I sat up quickly, taking in my environment. I was back in my room…well the room where I had been kidnapped to. But…no one was in with me. _"You are okay"_ The whispers spoke again.

"Who, the fuck is speaking" I whispered back "Why am I whispering?" I asked clearing my throat, before hearing a loud banging sound. Turning my head, I saw Diego banging on the glass. _"He is worried about you. You are okay"_ The whisper came out again, but it wasn't surrounding me, it was in my head. Great. I'm going crazy. Standing up, I walked to the glass door and made an 'OK' symbol with my fingers. _"We will help you get out of here"_ They spoke again. "Who is speaking?" I whispered to myself. _"We are your friends…we will help you get out, along with your friends…just remember, feel anger, but don't release it until it's the right time…we will tell you when"_ They whispered. "Who is we?" I asked. I probably looked crazy talking to myself. _"We are your saviors" _I felt a sudden smile on my face, but disregarded it. I'm going loopy. Maybe I am in the right place for it…

* * *

Days went by, three to be exact, before we were all dragged out into the testing room, to test my so-called new powers. I felt no attraction toward metal, I couldn't sense it, or nothing. And I wasn't going to physically use my powers, I didn't want to get electrocuted from it. Those whispers in my head stopped talking, but I had a weird feeling about it, especially when they told me to feel anger, but not to release it. And last time that happened…the Witch came out to play.

"Have you been feeling any different?" The Professor asked me. My dysfunctional family in another room in front of the current room, watching me through a window. Diego's face showing clear worry.

_"Keep our secret safe…act normal" _Fuck, the whispers were back again. For some reason, I trusted these voices, and trust was a big thing for me.

"No…nothing" I told him sighing.

"Hmm" he said "Let's do some experimenting" he said, taking the gun from his belt, then pointing it at me.

"Are you fucking crazy!" I asked him, panicking for real. I hadn't tried my psionic powers, and what ever he injected into me, he could have fucked them up. "If you wish to experiment bullets on me, place the bullets on the ground, I can try that way…not shooting them at me" I pleaded with him.

"Hmm, perhaps you are right" He said, pulling the magazine from the gun and pouring the bullets onto the ground, watching them dance, before they calmed down. "Focus" he told me.

I looked at the bullets and focused, trying to sense any new power in me, or this specific magnetism inside of me. But I couldn't. There was nothing. I raised my hand to control the bullets, the vibration in my hand as it glowed red, watching the bullets float in the air with glowing red aura around them. Nothing by psionics.

"Hmm" He said frowning, before turning around to the concrete wall and punching the concrete. But instead of breaking his hand or entire arm, the concrete smashed around his fist.

What. The. Fuck?

Even the eyes on the rest of the misfits said; What. The. Fuck?

He turned around and chuckled to himself, blowing the concrete dust off his knuckles.

"You have been experimenting on yourself" I whispered.

"Well…I wanted the power for myself" he smiled. "My plan was for us, just us" he said.

"Of course, it was" I sighed to myself.

"We could have been powerful, and our kids!"

"Hey…slow down. You haven't even asked me on a date yet" I told him. "Plus, I'm taken" I added.

The Professor chuckled and looked in the window. "Diego? A man who can throw blades? Seriously?"

"It's not about his powers, it was never about that"

"Then please, tell me, what it was about" The Professor told me.

"Diego, believed in me. The Old Man kept saying I was nothing without my powers, I started to believe that, but Diego made me believe in something much bigger than that" I explained to him.

The Professor chuckled. "If you think that is true, then you truly are fucked" he smiled. I couldn't help but frown at him. "I've been following you, for a long time, and as much as I despised the old man, and became jealous of him, he was right" he said stepping closer to me. "You. Are. Nothing. Without. Your. Powers. Number Zero" he told me. Word. By. Fucking. Word.

"Ah shit" I could see the words coming out of Klaus' mouth.

_"Time to release the Witch"_ The voices appearing in my mind. I closed my eyes to pretend I was trying to calm myself down, but I was doing the complete opposite. This was my time to help my family get out of here. I continued to focus on my anger, from the moment I was born till now. And there was so much anger rising from my body, probably a bit too much and I had no idea what was going to happen.

"Without your powers, you are just…nothing" he chuckled "You can't even manipulate bullets with your brand-new power, which I gave you!" he shouted. "And if you can't even do that, you cannot do anything! You are not special! Just a blonde bimbo, made for a roller coaster of a failing life!" he shouted again. "You are nothing without your powers, Number Zero, or they call you the so-called Witch!" His voice was booming in my mind, making the anger rise again.

My hands vibrated viciously, my entire body vibrating, my psionic powers suddenly hyped up, ready to explode.

"You don't want to do that" The Professor warned me.

I smirked to myself, feeling the building shake suddenly. I eyes burst open, my eyes glowing a bright red. "Oh, but I do" I smirked at him. "Something that no one ever seems to realise, or get into their heads; never piss me off, or you face The Witch"


	38. Number 38

The Professor looked at me with a new emotion on his face.

Fear.

I couldn't help but smirk, the power running through my body, vibrating gently, my hands glowing a bright red from my psionics, my eyes glowing a terrifying bright red. "The old man may be right, sometimes I may be nothing without my powers, but with my powers…I can be fucking terrifying" I gritted my teeth, anger coursing through my body. This was all the anger pent up from all those years, finally wanting to release.

"Lexi…calm down, let's talk about this" The Professor looked at me his eyes widened, panicked, fearful for his life.

I wasn't a murderer, but when it comes to protecting myself, and my family, and the people who he has kidnapped and testing on and even killed, sometimes, you have to put ethics aside, and this was one of them. Just like Daniel.

My eyes glanced at the concrete wall above him, focusing on enough space, but continuing to look at the fearful man in front of me.

"Look, we can talk about this, no more tests, everything you see here, it will be no more" he begged me.

"I'm tired of being told I am nothing, I am tired of being electrocuted, kidnapped, being belittled, I'm tired of being treated like I am nothing but a weak woman, but I am much more than that. With or without my powers. I can still beat your arse, and I will continue to beat people who hurt me or the people I love" I told him, allowing my anger to build, a crack forming above the man. "Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't kill you for what you have done" I told him.

"I can make you the best you can be, powerful, talented, one in a million" he said stepping forward slightly. I put my hand out quickly to tell him to stay put. "How does that sound?" he asked me again. I looked at him thinking of his words, before laughing.

"You're just like the old man, thinking he can tame us, mould us, but the thing is Professor. I am already one in a million, or one in 43" I smirked, before raising my glowing hands up, along with my hands, using all my strength in my powers, I pulled my hands down, like I was pulling invisible ropes down, to pull the concrete ceiling down. Where the professor stood, the concrete above him cracked, before being torn from its mould, collapsing onto him, like skin being torn from skin. The Professor looked at me, terrified, too frozen to move, before the concrete engulfed him and dust surrounded me.

The dust found its way into my mouth, making me cough. "Argh" I groaned.

"Lexi!" I heard a voice, an outside voice shouting my name. But, seeing the dust finally starting to settle, I pulled a bit more concrete down than I wanted. Better be safe than sorry.

"Lexi!" I jumped at the touch of something on my hand. Turning I saw Five beside me.

"Five?" I asked, blinking, the dust now in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, before looking at the mess I made. "Remind me to never piss you off, and I thought I was an assassin"

"I'm protecting my family, my future, and other's" I told him, before seeing the rest of the misfits joining me.

Diego engulfed me into hug, pulling me close.

"Err…Diego, can't breathe" I groaned, the dust not helping either. Pulling me away, he placed both of his hands on my cheeks.

"Are you okay Angel?" he asked me, concern and worry in his eyes.

"Now I am" I told him, before hearing a large crack.

Looking up, the hole that I made, was now starting to crack. Suddenly, a large crack appeared, causing it to trail along the entire ceiling.

"Is it me, or does it feel like, maybe, the ceiling might cave in, and probably bring down the whole building?" Allison asked, holding Vanya close to her.

The sound of cracking concrete echoed the entire room and potentially the entire building, before a small vibrating feeling could be felt on my foot.

"Anyone feel that?" I whispered, before we knew it, the building was cracking and shaking. "I do believe Allison is right, I think the building might come down, beginning with this room" I said, watching the dust falling from the ceiling, following by grains of concrete.

"We have to get out of here!" Luther shouted

"But how?" Klaus asked him.

"Where are cells are, that door…it's an outside area" Allison informed us.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Klaus asked frowning.

"When you were all asleep, I think he was checking on us, I couldn't sleep, I watched him, he opened the door, it was outside, he stood there, just at the door, but he placed his middle finger on the handle, I think it was a scanner" Allison informed us.

"How certain are you?" Diego asked concerned.

"Certain, really certain" Allison nodded

"And now you tell us?" Diego asked again.

"We didn't have a solid plan before, I could have told you, but we had no plan, we would have to think deeper than just escaping to the outside area, it had to involve The Professor somehow…we had to be clever about it" Allison argued. Could she have told us earlier? Or was now the right time?

"Allison will lead us out" Luther instructed grabbing Allison's hand as they headed off with the others, Diego grabbed mine, but I didn't move.

"Lorna" I whispered. Diego turned to me and frowned.

"Baby, we have to go!" He shouted over the rumbling of the building.

"There is a girl, called Lorna, he used her DNA or what ever to put into me…she is still in this building"

"Baby, do you even know where she is?" he asked me.

"No…" I sighed.

Do I leave an innocent girl behind, or go and find her and potentially kill myself in the process?

"Diego…I can't leave her behind…she is innocent, kidnapped, experimented on, she deserves to live her life" I explained. "I will take Five with me…" I explained "I'm sure we can portal jump or whatever he calls it…but I can't leave her behind" I told him "Look, I will look to where I think she is…if she isn't there…then I will leave" I looked at him. "I can't leave her behind, think about it, she is one of the 43 children born, she is one of us…" Diego looked at me, before I looked over at Five, nodding softly. "Come back for me" I whispered.

"What? Where are you going to be?" he asked me worried.

"Through that door is a hallway which leads to another door, which leads into a lab, I will be in there" I instructed Five.

"And what happens if I can't find you?" Five asked me.

"I will get out, I will use my shields, just go!" I shouted

"Lexi, don't do this!" Diego shouted at me, before I glanced at Luther, who had stopped with the rest, who quickly grabbed Diego, dragging him off. "Lexi!" he shouted.

I quickly opened the door behind me and ran down the hall, seeing the scanner. "Shit" I mumbled, before a logical idea came into my head. I launched a psionic energy blast on it, then combining with my telekinesis, I crushed the scanner, deactivating it.

"It's been a long time since I combined my powers" I said, opening the door quickly, then entering another hallway, doing the same to the same scanner, the doors opened revealing the lab.

Lorna wasn't in the chair.

"Shit!" I shouted entering the lab and looking around. "Lorna!" I shouted, looking around. "Lorna!" I shouted again, before a large banging sound came from the room. "I heard, that right? Why am I talking to myself?" I asked myself. "Lorna? If that is you, keep banging!" I shouted. She did as she was told, banging constantly, until I found myself placing my ear against the wall. "Bingo" I told myself. Looking to the side, there was no scanner.

"Hidden!" A voice sounded through the wall.

"Hidden?" I asked myself frowned.

"Hidden…nner!" I only got half the second word. "Scanner!" She shouted again.

"Hidden scanner?" I asked, looking on the wall seeing nothing. Hence it being hidden somehow. Okay, this was another risky move. "Lorna! Stand back!" I shouted through the wall, before standing and focusing on the space in front of me, enough to be a door, my psionic energy attached to the wall, before I used more power to cause the wall to crack and break. I felt my power pulling the material apart, before pulling my arms back, causing the wall to fall in my direction. Lorna quickly came to the open hole in the wall.

"You" she whispered, before seeing the building was slowly coming down.

"Yes, it's me, the Professor is dead…I'm getting you out of here, safely" I said, putting my hand out for her. She looked at me worried, before taking my hand.

"How are we getting out of here?" she asked me worried about the crumbling building.

Five wasn't here yet…we should meet him halfway. "Come with me!" I shouted, taking Lorna's hand tightly and rushing out of the lab, and down the hallway, pushing the door open, before Five appeared in front of us, coming through the other door.

"They got out" He said, taking both Lorna and I's hand, before the image surrounding us, vanished. I closed my eyes in the process, before feeling the sunshine and a cool breeze on my body. Opening my eyes, the rest of the misfits stood in front of me.

"It worked" I whispered, as I looked at Five. "You saved us" I told him. "All of us" I smiled.

"We're somewhat family" he shrugged, looking a little…blushed.

Diego rushed to me, and engulfed me into another hug. "Do not ever do that again" he scolded him.

"I couldn't leave her behind" I whispered, before glancing at Lorna who stood watching the building crumble slowly. Sighing, I suddenly felt emotionally and physically exhausted. Looking over Diego's shoulder, I looked at the building. The entire building collapsing causing the ground to shake, like an earthquake.

We all turned to watch it collapse, until it was nothing by debris and dust.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked, wiping the dust off my face from earlier.

"I could murder a greasy burger" Diego commented.

"I was thinking…a donut and milkshake" I suggested "Just like old times".


	39. Number 39

Vanilla milkshake and a classic jam doughnut were always my go to. We always used to sneak out at night when the old man was asleep, of course we had no money, but Allison had her ways to persuade the lady behind the counter to allow us to have a free drink and doughnut on the house, of course.

Griddy's Doughnuts. Our way of escaping our life. A touch of freedom, and a touch to rebel against the old man.

After the collapse of the building set up by the Professor, we of course assumed he was dead, but we had no idea what that man was capable of. For all we knew, he could have the power of resurrection, or immortality. So, a little tip to the police by Vanya, would allow the cops to investigate the destroyed building, see if there were any survivors.

We were the middle of nowhere. We could have been in another state or country for all we knew. Which is why where weren't pressuring Five to teleport us back home.

After a bit of a walk, like 15 minutes, I felt exhausted already, I felt like I was going to pass out if I kept walking.

"Baby…are you okay?" Diego asked me concerned. "You're looking pale as a ghost" he said stopping me in my walk path.

"No…I feel like I am gonna pass out if I keep on walking" I told him having to stop and sit down on the curb of the road.

"I can carry you" Luther spoke out. I was surprised. Because it didn't seem so long ago that Luther was accusing me of giving the old man a heart attack. "Look, I know we probably still are not on the best of the terms" he said before chuckling "I cant even remember if I said I was sorry or not, a lot of shit has been happening, so let me carry you, you have used a lot of power, and the Professor has been experimenting on you and shit"

I shook my head. "And what about Lorna?" I asked, pointing to the girl who was keeping a distance from us. "She has probably been through worst things" I added.

"I'm okay" the girl spoke up, softly, moving her dark green hair out of her face. "It's been nice to get fresh air, and I only used my powers once believe it or not" #

I looked at her. The poor girl was probably giving an excuse to not feel like an invalid. She didn't know us, all we did was save her life, she probably didn't expect much from us.

"Seriously, I'm okay" She smiled softly, her white teeth matching her very pale skin.

"Come on, if need be, you two can take turns, or Diego can carry Lorna" Luther spoke walking towards me.

"No offense, but I would carry my own girl" Diego spoke before turning to Lorna "No offense"

"None taken" Lorna shrugged.

As Luther walked over to me, he put out his large hand, waiting for me to take it. Looking up at him I sighed. I was exhausted, and I had no energy what so ever. Taking his hand, he quickly pulled me up, carrying me, bridal style.

I'll be honest, it felt weird. But putting me over his shoulder, could have been an option, if I wanted the blood to rush to my brain, or holding me piggy back style, I had no strength to clutch onto him.

After a few minutes of walking, I felt my eyes become heavier. Before surrounding to exhaustion, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

I needed a vacation after this.

_"Release us…so we can help you" _

"Lexi" My name was being called out to me. "Baby, wake up" the voice again spoke, before I opened my eyes, Diego, in front of me. A smile breaking out. "Hey angel, you are safe" he spoke, brushing my blonde hair out of my eyes.

My vision felt a little blurry, until my eyes decided to allow me to clearly see.

Bright colours. Mainly yellow and red, and the smells. I knew for sure what that smell was.

Doughnuts.

Which meant only two things.

Griddy's Doughnuts.

We were finally home.

"Here you are" A woman, who looked maybe in her 60's onwards, walked over to the table, placing a glass of water on the table.

"Thanks" Diego spoke.

Frowning in confusion, I slowly realised I was laying down on one of the booths, while the others were sitting at another table in another booth. Slowly getting up, I saw Diego looking worried.

"Take your time baby" he told me. Slowly and steadily, I managed to sit up.

"Yay! She is awake!" Klaus grinned clapping, before I looked at him.

"Stop clapping" I warned him. The sound of his claps was vibrating in my ear, it was horrid. I felt like shit. Klaus stopped clapping quickly and placed his hands on the table.

"How are you feeling?" Allison asked me.

"Like shit" I told her "I haven't felt like this in a long time" I sighed. I slowly raised my hand, seeing the glass in front on me, slowly reaching out for it, gripping it and slowly raising it to my lips, downing the water to hydrate myself. After downing the glass, I looked over seeing Lorna sitting away from the group. I wasn't going to ask, she didn't know us, she probably couldn't trust people. I looked at Luther. "Thank you for carrying me" I told him.

"Of-course" he nodded.

"Did you want anything with sugar honey? Might perk you up a bit?" The woman asked, seeing her name tag said 'Agnes'.

"Err…vanilla milkshake? I don't think my stomach can handle any food right now" I sighed.

"Vanilla milkshake coming up, on the house, you don't look at all well" she said before heading off to prepare the milkshake.

I rubbed my face to try and wake me up, and pulled my hands away before seeing dirt on my hands. Looking to my left, to the window, I noticed how dirty I looked from the dust. "So, no one was going to mention, how dirty I am?" I asked.

"Well baby, you are always dirty to me" Diego smirked, grinning proudly to himself.

I shot him a glare, sending daggers through my pupils.

"Right, gotcha, not the time for sex jokes" Diego nodded, sitting down opposite me in our own booth.

All of us together, or just Diego and I.

It bought a lot of memories back. And how many years later, we were back in the store we loved the most. A place to run away and be normal for once.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Diego asked me, tilting his head curious.

"Just when we were teenagers, coming here to escape our reality" I told him, looking around. "Hasn't changed much"

"I wonder if our names, are still in the girl's bathroom stall?" He smirked.

Ah yes, I remember. Diego and I managed to escape one night, we went on our own little secret date to Griddy's, and somehow, we ended up having sex in the girl's bathroom stall. Not our finest moment, but we were in love, I think. I was at least. I can't even remember the time we actually spoke those few words. But that didn't matter, because we were still here and madly in love, ready for our own future.

Shit. The house.

"Panic just plastered onto your face, what's wrong?" Diego asked me.

"The house offer…I don't even know how long we have been gone for…what if we have missed the chance?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about that, I got it sorted" Diego assured me. Which instantly made me worry. This was Diego we were talking about.

"Diego…" I could hear the worry in my voice.

"Allison will help, if need be, that's all you need to know, unless you are willing to tell me what happened to the Destroyer?" he asked. He had a point.

"Fine" I sighed.

Agnes walked over with a fresh vanilla milkshake "Here you go sweetie. Did you want anything to wipe your face with?" she asked kindly.

"No thank you, the girl's bathroom is calling my name anyway" I told her. "Thank you" I nodded in thanks, before she tilted her head.

"I'm sorry…I just…I can't help but feel like I recognise you all, you all look so similar" she smiled. "I remember years ago, probably more than 10 years ago, a group of kids came here, they were from that very famous crime fighting family" she smiled. She continued to study us, before her eyes widened. "I'm glad you are all back together…family is forever, it's precious" she nodded before walking away.

"Think she knew who we were?" Klaus asked. Of course, we all looked at him like he was asking the most obvious stupid question.

"What do you think?" Five asked, before shoving some fries into his mouth.

I focused on sipping on my vanilla milkshake, I couldn't help but moan at the taste.

"And I thought I was the only one who could make you moan" Diego smirked.

"If I had the energy, I would punch you" I told him.

"Lexi, you wanted to use the loo? Girl's bathroom is calling me too" Allison spoke, shuffling out of the booth she sat with Luther.

"Yeah, I do, just give me a minute" I said, drinking as much sugar as I could, before slowly standing up. "I'm good" I nodded. Allison walked beside me, and gently took my arm, we looked at each other, and her eyes told me, she was just helping and she knew I was okay. Well, I think that was the look anyway.

Guiding me into the bathroom, I walked to the girl's bathroom stall, closed the door and sat my naked arsed down onto the cold toilet seat. Turning my head, I looked at the initials carved into the stall. L + D, with an outline of a heart surrounding it.

The toilet stall where we made love, and now where I was pissing, how romantic.

_"Release us" _

The voice spoke. So, earlier, I wasn't imagining it.

Focusing on me peeing, I wiped, sorted myself out and flushed the toilet. Opening the door, I walked to the sink, seeing the dust dirt on my face. Running the cold tap, I could hear Allison now peeing. She was one of those. Cupping water in my face I splashed it over my face, like those adverts, but it turns out to be as messy as Niagara Falls. I washed the dirt off and also washed my hands.

_"Release us" _

I clutched onto the bathroom sink, and looked up at the mirror.

_"Release us and we can help you"_

What the fuck was wrong with me?


	40. Number 40

**Want a teddy bear Diego? Here we go!**

After a small meal at the diner, we all headed back to the academy. We were only supposed to stay at the academy for the duration for the funeral, and yet, days, weeks…maybe a month or so, we were still here. So much had happened, I had lost track of what day it was. But that wasn't my main concern right now.

Diego pushed the doors open, revealing the large foyer of the academy, mom and Pogo came out from the sitting room into the foyer to great us.

"My god, you are all safe!" Pogo exclaimed, relief on his chimp face.

"We may be safe…but I need mom to do an examination on Lexi" Diego told him.

"What happened?" Pogo asked.

"We were taken by some guy who know the old man, he had his own way of giving gifts to people, extracting from another and placing it in another, but for this, they extracted Lorna's power somehow, into Lexi…but she hasn't shown any signs of new powers" Diego explained.

Oh, I wish he knew, but I had to understand it myself.

"Wait, if you don't mind me asking, who is Lorna?" Pogo asked.

All heads turned to the girl in the back, she looked shy, or just exhausted from everything she had gone through.

"Grace, why don't you show Lorna to one of the bathrooms, get her some fresh clothes and some actual food and drink in her, no doubt she was probably force fed through a tube or given some sort of gruel" Pogo instructed Grace politely.

"Of course, Lorna, would you like to come with me?" Grace asked the green haired pale girl.

"It's okay" Allison assured her "Mom, or Grace is one of the gentlest women you will ever meet" she told her. Lorna looked at her before heading joining Grace in the path of the bathroom.

"Everyone should get freshened up, and I will examine Lexi" Pogo said.

"No" I told them.

"It might be wise- "I cut Pogo off.

"No, I have been experimented on and examined enough this week, I just want a bath and then to sleep it off, please, just no more" I sighed exhausted, removing myself from Diego's grip and heading up the stairs.

_"The bath is a good choice"_ The voice broke through again. Shaking the voice away, I walked to the bathroom I usually used for myself, closing the door behind me, I walked to the wall, sinking against it, to the floor, clutching my legs, hiding my head into my legs. Exhaustion clouding over me as I just broke down.

I was tired. Hungry. In pain physically, emotionally and mentally. Something was wrong with me, but I couldn't say anything, because I knew how it would end, more experiments, just like we were kids, just like a few hours ago.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling, the weird sounds you would make when you were crying and trying to catch your breath, that's how I felt right now.

"Baby" The soft voice broke through the bathroom door. Diego, of course. I flicked my hand out, causing a red glow wrap around the handle of the door, turning the handle and opening the door. As soon as Diego saw my on the ground, he rushed over to me, pulled me into his body, the tears started up again. "It's okay, let it all out" He whispered, wiping the tears from my face. "I'm going to do everything I can to help you, make you feel better. You want anything, I will get it for you" he assured me.

After a few minutes I stopped crying, before letting out a sigh of relief, silence filling the room, aside from the sound of dripping from somewhere.

"Baby, let me run you a bath, then you can eat or sleep, do what ever you want" he told me.

"Bath, sounds good" I managed to speak out, my voice dry from crying so much. I slowly sat up, the pounding in my head vibrating from an oncoming headache.

Diego got up from the floor, and walked to the large tub, running the red tap, allowing the warm water to come through. Then he grabbed some bubbles…which looked like they had been sitting there from the day we left the academy. Pulling the top off, he smelt it. "Hmm, seems good" he shrugged, putting the plug in the bath, pouring the bubbles in.

I remember, when we were together, we would secretly have baths together, and when someone asked where Diego was, I would just make up the excuse of him trying to be a spy, hiding in the walls and floors. And they bought it.

The bubbles started to build up, a lot of them. As the bath filled up, Diego walked over to me, reached out for me to take his hand, which I said, slowly pulling me up from the floor. "Let me undress you" he whispered. I nodded in agreement. I was too exhausted to even lift an arm.

We were still dressed in the white clothing given by the Professor. Diego gentle faced me to face him, before his hands attached to the white top. "Lift your arms up baby"

"I'm too tired" I sighed "Just rip it off me" I instructed him. Diego nodded, gripping the top hard enough before pulling it apart, revealing the boring white bra underneath. Discarding the top to the floor, I would make sure I would burn my outfit, burn the memories.

Diego then focused on the trousers. "I don't know if I can rip this material in half" he chuckled, unbuttoning the jean buttons, then pulling down the flies. Before pulling the jeans down my legs, boring white knickers on show. He tapped on my ankles, motioning for me to step out, which I did with a lot of effort. Discarding the jeans, he stood up. "You good?" he asked me.

I nodded, even the nod was exhausting. "I'm going to remove your bra and knickers, okay?" He asked, asking for my permission, though he didn't need it, with the state I was in, I didn't blame him.

"Okay" I spoke out, my voice raspy. Diego gripped on the knickers, ripping them off, easily, discarding them as well, before his hands went around my back, unclasping the bra, tossing it aside.

"Beautiful" he whispered, leaning forward and kissing my head. "Just going to get myself undressed and then I will help you into the bath" he told me.

I just nodded in agreement. Diego turned to the bathroom door, double checking it was closed, before locking the door.

I turned my head, watching the bath fill up with clouds of bubbles, I couldn't even see the actual water filling up. Turning to face Diego, he was swiftly undressed, standing naked in front of me. Usually, I would jump his bones, but, not this time. It wasn't the time for that.

"Right, let's get you into the bath, angel" he whispered, walking to the bath, stepping in it himself, before turning to face me. Pulling me forward gently, he used all of his efforts to lift me up, I myself lifted up my legs so I didn't hit the tub. Before he placed me down, the warm bubbly water surrounding the legs on my skin. Turning me, so my back was faced towards his chest, he slowly sank down into the water, resting against the back of it. "Sit baby" he whispered. I slowly, and painfully, lowered myself, so I sat in between his legs, my back against his chest, and his shaft slightly to the side. I knew he was slightly aroused, but he knew it wasn't the time.

As I collapsed against him, I rested my head against him, closing my eyes, exhausting falling over me.

"Sleep baby, I will wash you" he whispered into my ear. I didn't respond, too much effort. I felt Diego shift slightly, some sounds, before the feeling of a soft sponge against my body, my arms, my legs, as much as he could reach and my shoulders and chest.

I felt, relaxed, finally.

All because of Diego. He always cared for me, no matter if it was a headache, period pain or being kidnapped for the second time, he always made sure I was okay. And that's the man I wanted to be with the rest of my life.

_"Just relax" _The voice in my head broke out, my mind and body falling into a deep sleep.

Images suddenly appeared in my mind, purple, moving, glowing. The image of this…thing I could see, I couldn't explain it, it floated on the ground, moved in waves, like pieces of glass pieced together but all different shapes and sizes. It was purple, dark with a touch of light purple, it was…enchanting.

I felt my hand suddenly twitch, but it was like I couldn't wake up, like I was trapped in my some what of a dream. My hand in my dream reached out, from a slightly closed fist, to stretching it out to my palm, before pulling my hand back, like I was grabbing something, before letting it go.

A white flash appeared in my mind "_You freed us, now we help you!"_ The voice broke out, before I felt myself being jolted awake from my messed-up dream.

Gasping myself awake, I felt Diego's arms wrap around my body, holding my safe. "Hey! Hey! It's okay!" He told me, trying to calm me down.

I breathed heavily, before managing to calm myself, turning my head to him "Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Hey it's okay" he assured me "But, there's one question I need to ask" he told me. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "What is that?" he asked pointing to something. Turning my head, I widened my eyes at the…thing in front of us…


	41. Number 41

"Baby, what the hell is that?" Diego whispered into my ear, as he sat behind me, my body nestled in his legs.

We continued to stare at the object floating in front of us. Like shards of black glass, moving in sync together, waving in sync together, but somehow, I didn't feel threatened. And it wasn't doing anything to harm us.

But I remembered something, the voices, about releasing them or something like that. My mind hasn't been my own for the past week. This thing floating in front of me, I felt connected to it, like it was a piece of me.

"Lexi…speak to me baby" he touched my shoulder, causing me to snap out of my…daydream.

"I think…it's my new power" I told him, still unsure, but I had never felt so sure in my life.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" he asked me confused, it was wiped across his face.

"The Professor…he extracted, or he tried to extract Lorna's power into me, magnetism and psionics is a powerful bundle, but they are very much alike" I explained "Instead of gaining Lorna's power…I have seemed to developed something else"

"Well…not to be the blunt one, but what is that something else, what are we looking at?" he asked me.

Truthfully, I had no idea.

"Diego…I wish I had the answer, but honestly, I have no idea what I am staring at" I told him "Or what it does, or what use it has for me" I admitted. This time, I wish the voices in my head would give me my answers, but…they were gone. Wait.

"The voices…they have gone" I whispered.

"Voices? What voices?" Diego asked "Baby, what aren't you telling me, because I am very confused" he admitted.

"I started hearing voices after he injected Lorna's powers into me, or what ever he injected, they kept me calm, they were the one who told me to bottle my anger up, then release it at the right time to escape from the Professor, and it worked…then I fell asleep, and they said it was time, something like that" I sighed rubbing my face with my wet hands.

"You've been hearing voices…and you didn't tell me?" he asked, a little hurt.

I turned to face him and raised my eyebrow "Diego, if I had told you I had been hearing voices, you probably would have thought I was crazy, hearing voices in this day and age isn't normal" I sighed.

"Good point, but we need to tell Pogo- "

"No!" I quickly refused, turning to face him properly "Diego, no…because that means more tests and experiments…haven't I gone through enough?" I asked him, sadness all over my eyes.

"Shit, I didn't think about it that way" he admitted, before he wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me close. "I'm sorry, what do you want to do about this…thing?"

"I need to figure it out on my own, find out what it is, what it can do, how I can control it, though…I think I know how to create it, I saw it in my sleep, that's when I woke up and it was there, it's like, wherever I was, it showed me how to create it, just not get rid of it"

"Okay, we can keep that noted" He said before I felt his body shift "Baby, it's gone" he whispered. Turning my head, the floating shards of glass was gone, vanished.

"I didn't do anything…maybe it does it itself after a while?" I suggested.

"Maybe, Lexi, show me how you created it, maybe something will happen this time round, since you are awake?" he suggested. I looked at him and nodded. Remembering the hand gesture, push out, pull in, push out.

As I focused, I remembered the hand movements, the centre of my hand glowing purple, before the thing stood, floating in front of us. Before something different happened.

"Lexi…what is it doing?" Diego asked panicked "Whatever it is doing, it's coming straight towards me" he said panicked. It was true, a lighter shade of purple, in a form of some sort of light beam, focused its target on Diego. But I could sense it wasn't to harm him, the whole thing wasn't harmful.

"Don't worry, trust me" I whispered. As the beam of light drew closure to Diego

"It's like some beautiful horror" Diego mumbled, as it finally latched onto his face, Diego's face glowing a bright light purple, I could see his eyes, shaded white, he was…mesmerized.

"No…don't leave me…I love you…marry me…I do…you make me the happiest man alive" Diego mumbled those words, making me mesmerized by his words, before looking back at the floating shards of glass. "What are you?" I asked it.

Shifting out of his touch, and going to the end of the bath, reaching my hand out, I touched the shards of glass, everything around me went black, like I was nothing in darkness, but colour came to life.

I was…in some sort of other world. It was a grey world, black steps and flooring leading onwards and onwards, like it was an infinite world.

_"Thank you for releasing us, now it is our time to help you"_

The voice broke out again.

"Who are you?" I asked out, my voice slightly echoing.

"_We call ourselves the void, our purpose is to help you, trapping your enemies in a dream-like state for any amount of time you wish"_

"Void? Is this where I am?" I asked

_"Yes, this is the void, we make your enemies wishes and fears come to life in their dream-like state, like Diego, we are showing his fears and dreams to him"_

"How did I…why don't I have Lorna's powers?" I asked myself out loud to…the void voices.

_"As you said, magnetism and psionics are very similar, you were chosen, we found an opportunity to find the suitable…body to be in, you are strong and determined, we need someone like you to make us live" _The voice continued.

I was officially mind boggled.

"How do you work? How do I know you aren't for evil use?" I asked them

_"Because deep down, you can sense us, that we are for good use, can't you?"_

It was true. I could only sense good, and helpfulness.

"Answer my other question, how do I use you?"

_"We showed you in your dream-like state on how to create the void spirit, yes, it's a spirit of the void, and then we do your job, releasing a mesmerizing beam of…light or spirit, capturing your enemy, or if need be, someone you need in a dream-like state, they will see their dreams, their fears, and even memories while under. You can control how long we keep your enemies under, once you are finished, simply wave your hand in the air, gently, that will cause us to leave your world. It has no limits, one enemy, ten, hundreds, thousands might be pushing it, but we are here to help you, now we must leave you" _

I felt myself being sucked from the void world, and my vision becoming clearer. I was back in the bath in the bathroom.

"What just happened?" Diego asked. I turned to look at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You're okay…I just…I know what to do" I told him, feeling the weight off my body leaving me, making me able to breath.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It means, I know what it does, how to control it, and how it helps me, which it will, but right now, my head feels so clear, so I just want to enjoy my bath with my boyfriend" I told him.

"I can't fault that" he chuckled "How about tomorrow…I take you out for the day? We can go to the beach, and just have some relaxing fun"

I think it was something we both really needed. "Yeah, I would really like that" I admitted, relaxing back into his chest.

A smile appearing on my face.


	42. Number 42

Tomorrow had finally arrived, which meant only one thing. Date night, which I agreed that we needed one, after everything that we had been through, either through our relationship or in our lives, we needed just one night to ourselves.

Diego said to be ready by 6pm, and it was 5pm, so as a female, we needed an hour to get ready. Shaving, hair wash, makeup, everything, it takes time to look decent.

Walking to the wardrobe, I looked at the multiple dress options I had on offer, which was limited. I only wore dressed for certain events, and date night was one of those, but I hadn't been on a date since…well, since Jamie and I had broken up, weeks, months ago…time wasn't my friend.

At least the voices were gone in my head. We hadn't told anyone, mainly because we were scared on how they would react, and then I knew the drill. Practice makes perfect, note making…I felt like an experiment. So, I would keep it a secret for now, until I had a reason to actually use it, I had enough spotlight on me for now.

Lorna had returned home, Allison and Luther made sure she got home safely, her family relieved to see her. She was a missing person, but of course, the Professor was clever enough to not leave trails behind.

The building in where we were captive was all rubble, but after a small, what people believe was an earthquake, officials found the rubble site, and thankfully a dead body underneath that matched the description of the Professor, along with his workers.

Maybe people would leave me, us alone, knowing this was the second man I had killed who kidnapped me.

Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I caught my eye on a dress, hidden in the darkness of my wardrobe. Grabbing the coat hanger, I looked at the dress in front of me. It was the dress I bought and wore for Diego and I's first official moving out date.

After we turned 18, we moved out together, much to the old man's disapproval. Of course, he saw nothing but sin between us, but we weren't brother and sister, just adopted orphans who grew up together. If, Luther and Allison could sneak around too obviously, why couldn't Diego and I do it better than them? I still remember that day, when Diego and I left the house, and the last words I told the old man.

'_Thank you for making our child hood the worst it possibly ever could. You're not a father, you're just someone who uses kids for his own advantage, because your old and alone, and I hope you die alone'_

And to this day, I do not regret those words, especially when he always spoke the same words to me every single day, most of the time, to remind me.

'_You're nothing without your powers, Number Zero' _But Diego proved I was more than my powers.

Grace wasn't the only one who helped him with his stutter, I also helped him, because one day, he suddenly got so nervous talking to me, he started to stutter to me. He had never stuttered in front of me…but to this day, now I know.

I remember, one night, we were 17. And that was the night we lost our virginities together, the old man was usually spying on us through a camera, but somehow…one night, that special night, the camera system had broken down, thanks to Diego.

It was midnight, under the covers, and we were both as nervous as hell, but we knew how we felt about each other, and nothing stopped us. If he caught us, we wouldn't care, because we knew, when we were 18, we would leave. Some items of the house went missing…somehow.

Diego and I were naked, prepared, wanting each other, and he just looked at me, his eyes telling me something. My heart was pumping fast, I knew losing your virginity wasn't the greatest feeling in the world, it hurt, you bled, you were sore, but if you loved someone, it was totally worth it.

Diego looked at me, before he opened his mouth, stuttering. "I-…I…lo…. lo…"

And all I had to do, was place a hand on his cheek. Whether it was my hand, my eyes or my smile, he breathed slowly, before speaking out again. "I love you" he spoke. It wasn't the first time we had said this, but this moment, it was perfect.

And that was a less detailed description how we popped our cherries.

"Wow, is that the dress?" I turned around seeing Diego wearing…normal clothes.

"You mean the dress I wore on our first official date, moving out?" I asked him smiling "Then yes it was"

My little black dress. The chest area downwards was a black cotton material, and then the arms and the piece just above my breasts were a mesh black clear material, and then the back was strappy and exposed. And it made my feel fucking sexy, and every girl deserved to feel like that once in a while.

"I never chucked it out, even when we broke out, it's been in my wardrobe…until the day we would finally be together again…I nearly burned it when I saw you with her…but I couldn't" I admitted, before crossing my arms "You said to be ready by 6pm, so I assume you are about to get dressed?" I asked.

"Yes, of course, I just need to pop out for 30 minutes" he told me.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I just gotta get something, don't worry" he winked, walking over to me, gently kissing me softly. "Where the black lace underneath, and prepare to finally wear this dress for the last time" he whispered.

"Wait…why?" I asked confused pulling away.

"Because I am going to tear it off your body" he smirked, that Diego smirk. Rolling my eyes, I smiled.

"Go, because I need to get dressed…and what ever you are doing, you better be ready by 6pm, don't want to keep an Italian away from her food" I winked.

"I won't be long" he whispered, kissing me again, but this time it was passionately, but soft. He pulled away, before leaving the bedroom.

"What are you up to?" I whispered out loud to myself, before shaking my head and getting ready.

Shower, hair wash, blow dry, leaving my hair natural, deodrant, perfume, lace black underwear, the little black dress, flats (I could not walk in heels, heels are the death of the feet), natural makeup, before I knew it. 5:55pm. Getting up, and grabbing a light jacket, my formal purse, stuffing everything I needed, I headed downstairs, seeing Diego standing in the foyer, roses in hand, a huge bunch of roses, and he wore what was the most enticing outfit ever. Black trousers, black suit shirt, and matching shoes. I just wanted to jump him right there and then.

"W-w…w-ow" He stuttered. Was this his nerves? Walking over to him, his brown to my blue eyes kept on each other. "B-ba-b" I placed my hand on his chest, wondering if the same technique worked. "You look beautiful" he whispered to me.

"And you look…" I said looking at him biting my lip, trying to think of a word to match beautiful for a male.

"That's a good enough answer" he chuckled at my lip biting. "These are for you, yes clique, but roses are the symbol of love" he whispered, handing the flowers to me. I breathed in, the sweet smell of the roses hitting my nose.

"They smell…amazing actually" I grinned. "Thank you…my present to you is obviously my naked body" I added.

"Even better" he smirked.

"You two, look…like a couple" Grace's voice spoke out. I turned to see her standing there, the same red lipstick and pearly teeth. "A couple made for each other, I'm glad after everything, you two have found each other" It was true. After everything, here we were. The next step in our life was getting that house, it was a process. "Would you like me to put the roses in a vase, Lexi?" she asked.

"Yes please, can you put them in my bedroom…our bedroom" I added handing the dozen roses to her.

"Of course, what time are you two expected to be home?" she asked.

"Not sure" he said "Don't worry, she will be home by midnight" he chuckled.

"Of course, enjoy your meal" Grace nodded leaving the foyer and heading down to the kitchen.

"Ready to go angel?" Diego asked me.

"Yes, I'm starving" I grinned taking his hand as he led us out of the Academy and to his car.

* * *

The restaurant made me widen my eyes big and brightly. It was fancy, but I wasn't going to complain, because I knew the restaurant food was going to be decent, and we both deserved to be spoiled.

We were guided to a VIP private area, secluded in the back, which was perfect. All we had to do we be spotted by someone who knew the Umbrella Academy and date night would be over.

"Would you like to order a drink?" Our waiter spoke out, taking out his pen and paper.

"I shall have…" I grabbed the drink menu seeing the mocktails. Alcohol free cocktails. "The blue lagoon but the mocktail please"

"And I shall stick to fizz, just a cola" Diego requested. The waiter nodded and left us to it. "I know this is date night, but I want to hear how you are feeling"

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About…that…new power of yours" he whispered.

"Diego, no one is around us" I pointed out, before sighing. "Knowing that the power was trying to help me, and not hurt me, and could help me in the future, it's like a weight off my shoulder"

"When do you think you will tell the others?" he asked me.

"Well, I'm hoping, that when we get a phone call to arrange the viewing of the house, and we get the chance to buy it…then I won't need to tell them, because we will be leaving again…leaving the Academy for the what…second time?" I asked "I just want to finally start my future with someone, with you"

"And I want nothing but that baby, just you, and some knife throwing witches running around" he chuckled.

"Do you think they will get our abilities?" I asked. "Allison hasn't mentioned Claire has a power…so…we might get lucky. I don't want our kids going through what we went through" I admitted.

"I know, either do I, but if they do, we will not do what he did, our kids are our kids, not experiments, not kids to buy" he concluded, taking my hand kissing it softly, before our drinks arrived.

Dinner was incredible. Everything was incredible. I had a king prawn spaghetti, and it was mouth-watering, I wanted more, but we had to have energy for tonight. Diego of course ordered desert to go, New York vanilla cheesecake, he also pointed out he had bought whipped cream especially for that desert, or his desert for tonight. Me.

Diego opened the car door for me, as I slid in, and waited for him to get in. As he did, I quickly launched myself over, straddling him.

"Why hello" he chuckled at me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hi" I whispered, leaning down and kissing him softly.

But the kiss became heated, harder and more passionately. I wanted him to tear this dress off first, and I could tell, his trousers needed to be relieved off his body.

"Mhmm, baby, as much as I want to fuck you in my car, since we haven't had a chance…we are in a public car park, and we have…something at home"

"Something?" I asked mumbling against his lips.

"Yes, you will have to wait and find out" he grinned. He was up to something. "After, I will not hesitate in ripping that dress off you and spraying whipping cream on your nipples, trust me" he growled. Biting my lip, I nodded.

"You better" I sighed in sexual frustration, getting off him, strapping myself in before the car moved.

* * *

The doors opened to the academy, and I stopped in my path.

There was a path of rose petals leading outside to the courtyard, candles everywhere.

"Diego?" I asked confused. In response, he smiled, and took my hand guiding me along the path of rose petals.

As the door swung open to the court yard, there were flowers everywhere, fairy lights, even Ben had fairy lights around him. It was…magical. I had an inkling of what was about to happen, but as a female, you couldn't get too excited, just in case.

"Walk forward baby" he whispered, gently guiding me forward, until I reached a massive pile of rose petals. I was too enchanted in my surroundings to notice Diego behind me and what he was doing. "Angel" he called out. Before I turned around seeing him on one knee, presenting a diamond ring…


	43. Number 43

**Warning. Heavy detailed smut. **

Even though I knew what was coming, potentially. I couldn't help by gasp, at Diego on one knee, presenting a black box, and a diamond ring inside. A perfect diamond ring; not too small, not too big, a simple diamond in the middle and a sterling silver band. It was…gorgeous.

And it was finally fucking happening.

"Lexi, loosing you all those years ago, was one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made in my life, I should have fought for you, because we would have had our house, marriage and kids running around" Diego spoke, and I couldn't stop tearing up, my eyes turning glassy. "But now, I want to be the man you desire in your future, as your future, I never stopped loving you, from the moment you helped me as a teenager with my stutter, to our first time, to finally moving out together…to making the biggest mistake of my life for being the biggest dickhead in your life, now, I'm standing, well, on one knee presenting a ring to you, because I want you in my life, wife, mother to my children, believe it or not, I want to grow old with you, in a house. Finally, at peace with our lives…I think I am blabbing on a bit" he chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle with him, feeling the tears fall down my face.

"Maybe a little bit, but right now, I don't care" I whispered, wiping my eyes, and cheeks.

"What I am trying to say is, I want you to be mine, officially…I never want you out of my life again, so, Lexi, will you finally m-m…ma…sh…shit"

Diego suddenly looked like he was going to panic, he couldn't form the words he wanted to, those few words. Placing a hand on his cheek, I stroked his cheek gently. "Breath" I whispered.

Watching Diego take a breath, he looked at me, his face changing, like…he was finally taking charge over his stutter. "Lexi, will you marry me?" he asked, confident in his words.

"I think you know the answer, but I will finally get to say it" I grinned. "Yes, Diego, I will finally marry you" I winked at him.

Diego's face lit up, like a child at Christmas. Gently, and shakingly taking the ring out of the box, he gently slid it on my ring finger. Perfect fit. Standing up, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards his body, with a little bit of force. Biting my lip, my arms looped around his neck, and pulled him as close as I could pull him, our lips hungrily collided onto each other's. From sweet passionate hot heated kisses.

My hands went to the back of his hair, gently running my hands through his brunette hair, and his hands travelled to my arse, squeezing tightly, a gasp escaping my lips.

"Mhmm" I whispered against his lips, before we eventually pulled away from each other, still hungry for each other. I removed my left arm and looked at the ring. "You have good taste" I winked at him, admiring the single diamond on my finger.

"Thank, Allison for that. She helped me, find the right ring"

"Oh, and how did she know what was the right ring?" I asked curious, my eyes not taking my eyes off the diamond on the ring.

"She said, as a teenager…you confided in your wishes for the future, what kind of house you would have, how many kids, where you would get married, honeymoon location, and even the perfect ring" he explained.

"Wow" I said surprised. "I'm surprised she remember, after all these years"

"I asked her that, she said she doesn't forget the most important moments in someone's life" Looking at Diego, I smiled, thankful that Allison had remembered everything. I would have to thank her for that. "Finally, you're officially going to be mine, and I will not let you go" he promised me.

"You better not, or I will hunt you down" I whispered, before looking around, no one had popped out. "I'm surprised the rest of them haven't come out of hiding"

"Because they aren't there…they thought we needed privacy, for this, and…for tonight" he smirked at me.

"Oh really? And what does Diego have planned?" I asked whispering, my blue eyes locked onto his brown eyes.

"Oh, you know the usual, to make love to you on the roof of the academy" he smirked.

"Okay…I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that…but, it sounds…enticing" I smirked.

"Glad you agree" Diego suddenly shifted, before I found myself over his shoulder, his arse in my face.

"You actually have a nice arse" I told him grinning, earning a hard spank from him.

"Ditto" he chuckled, before making his journey from the garden courtyard to the roof of the academy.

Diego, soon pushed the doors open, the cool air and breeze from the highest point of the academy, created goose bumps on my exposed skin. I couldn't see much, but I could see more fairy lights, and this time fake candles. As he stopped walking, he gently placed me on my feet, allowing me to see everything.

"Blanket fort?" I asked

"Yes…it was something Allison and Luther did once, then got caught, so I thought I would make it better, and this time. We won't get caught" he smirked. I could feel him shift behind me, before my hair was gently pulled to the side, exposing a piece of skin on my neck. His lips slowly massaged the skin, my eyes closing in automatic response. His left hand, grazed my dress, finding the seam, his hand disappearing under my dress. My body jerked in response, feeling his hand against the material of my knickers, cupping my sex, pulling me closer to his body.

I quickly whipped around after a few seconds, facing him. Biting my lip, I looked at him, smirking before finding my hands at his trousers. Popping the button open and pulling down the zip. I gently pulled down his trousers, biting my lip again at the sight of the large bulge in his boxers.

"I should be the one worshipping your body" he whispered.

"Trust me, you will…but let's say this is a thank you" I winked, hooking my fingers onto his boxers, gently pulling the elastic light material down. "Well, someone is very happy to see me" I whispered. Smirking, I placed my hand around his shaft, listening to his voice, at such a light touch, causing such pleasure to someone. I slowly moved my hand back and forth, to get him worked up. And it was already working.

"J-Jesus" he moaned out "Don't tease me, it's not fair" he pouted, before gasping loudly, his hand going to my hair as I moved my lips to the tip of him. Licking, kissing, sucking on the most sensitive part of his body. Before working my mouth up and down his entire shaft, moaning against his skin causing vibrations, my tongue massaging the skin.

"Sh-it, if you keep going- "he stopped speaking, letting out a loud groan "Ooh" he smiled, before I felt myself being pulled up, my mouth becoming empty. Whipping me around, he gently unzipped the dress from the back, pulling my dress down hungrily. Unclipping my bra and ripping off my knickers.

"Hey! You owe me a pair"

"Don't worry baby, I will get you a wardrobe full of lingerie baby" he smirked.

Diego gently laid me down on the blanket in the blanket fort, his now naked body towering over my own. Leaning down, he kissed me softly, then to my cheek, jawline, neck, down, down, before I felt his wet lips surrounding my nipple.

Sucking, biting, licking. "Mhmm" he groaned, palming the other breast with his hand, pinching with his forefinger and thumb. My nipples were either red or wet, as he moved down my stomach, before he spread my legs apart, biting his lip at me, before smirking. "Finally, my desert" he whispered, lowering his head, before clasping my sex in his mouth.

My back arched in response, my right-hand clutching onto the raised pieces of hair on his head. The pleasure was incredible. One small nerve, could surrender one single person under one's touch.

Sucking, licking, moaning. "Oh God!"

"God, can't help you now, he certainly wouldn't approve this baby" he chuckled, before I felt something gently move into my entrance. A single large digit on his hand.

"Oooh" I groaned, tugging his hair tighter. He worked his tongue and finger at the same time. Flicking and sucking his tongue against my sensitive bud. His finger moving back and forth, making a casual come her motion. "If you…keeping going…" I groaned, feeling my walls close, and my peak crawling further to the end. I want to come, but then I didn't want to, it was too fast.

Diego removed his finger and his mouth, a pout formed on my face.

"You will come, just with me" he whispered, grabbing his wallet from his jeans and pulling out a silver foil, ripping the package with his teeth, he pulled out the rubber sorting himself out, before towering over my body again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he looked at me. "I love you" he whispered, before plunging into me.

Diego filled me up, and I had to admit and brag, but he was a big boy. Digging my nails into his back, I closed my eyes. "You okay?" he whispered to me.

"Always" I smiled, getting used to him. We had sex a lot, but as a woman and as biology, I still had to get used to his size.

Diego slowly rolled his hips back and forth, sending me into an ecstasy of pleasure.

We breathed heavily beside each other, sweating from the intense hour of love making.

"Je…sus" I managed to make out. "I think…that's the longest…we've ever gone" I grinned, trying to control my breathing.

I could hear Diego breathing heavily beside me. Turning my head, I smirked "Not gonna die on me, are you?" I asked teasing him. He shook his head in response.

A few minutes passed, allowing our breathing to become normal again. "Come here" Diego whispered, pulling me close to his body. "We should have sex like that more often" he chuckled "How many orgasms did you have?"

"I lost count after the third" I grinned, feeling proud of my female body.

"I think you came every single position" he grinned, kissing the side of my neck.

"Mhmm, missionary, doggy, cowgirl, side wards position, whatever that is called, and then my favourite position" I whispered. I'm keeping that one a secret.

"Trust me, when we have our own house, no one is going to stop us" he chuckled.

"That's true" I yawned feeling suddenly sleepy.

"Mhmm" Diego responded, he was tired as well.

"Let's enjoy the next chapter in our life" I whispered.

"And many more baby…Mrs…." I could hear Diego was unsure on the surname.

"We will figure it out…. don't worry…I have a plan" I whispered, before sleep took over my exhausted sex driven body.


	44. Number 44

**(As promised, this is more of a filler chapter!)**

I couldn't believe, just a month ago, Diego finally got on one knee and proposed. Sometimes, I think it's a dream, until I look at the diamond ring on my finger. Another step forward into our future.

Of course, Allison and Grace were doing all they could in helping me start planning, but I kept telling them, I wanted to enjoy the moment being a fiancé, and not jinx anything. A month without drama, arguing, fighting bad guys, just living normal…for once.

But, now, I was ready. Ready to start planning. It had been too long; I was just desperate to marry him and become Mrs…something.

"Hey, I bought some bridal magazines for you" Allison spoke up, as I took my attention away from the tea mug in front of me, as I sat alone in the kitchen.

"What for?" I asked her.

"Err…you are getting married, aren't you?" she asked me confused.

"Yes, of course. I just…these bridal magazines are usually for the women doing big ceremonies, but for us…we only have each other…I wish I could have a big fancy wedding…but deep down, I know it's impossible. We don't have the money for both a house and a wedding…so I might keep it lowkey, especially if the public get hold of this information" I explained to her.

"What information, is that exactly?" she asked me.

"I can see the newspaper articles now…Hargreeves siblings get married, question mark…"

"Lexi, we all know the truth behind it…we are just orphans that were taken by an old man and raised to have a messed up child hood" Allison explained. "And let's face it, you've never had the connection of siblings to any of us"

"That's how I see it, how Diego see's it, but the public doesn't. It's why we want to move out of here, go on the other side of Canada, start fresh" I explained.

"And you do that, Lexi…you've waited too long for a happy ending, don't let nothing stop you. Have any wedding you want, expensive or not at all, guests or no guests, this is your day" Allison beamed brightly. I never knew she could be that sweet, even towards me.

"Diego and I's day, remember?" I corrected her sipping my tea.

"Lexi…let's face it, we both know, Diego just wants you to be happy, all he wants is to say I do and wait till the wedding night" she smirked.

"That's Diego for you" I smiled, before taking one of the bridal magazines. "I once found my wedding dress…but"

"But what?" Allison asked curious.

"This wedding is going to be really small, like just Umbrella Academy small…no…parents, no children, I mean you can invite Claire…if you are allowed. Not got any real friends, because they don't know who I am"

"They don't know who you are?" she asked confused.

"My job…I changed my name after Diego and I moved out, he didn't bother. So, I am technically Lexi Verona, I mean…somehow, my boss found out about who I really was, apparently there was a WHERE ARE THEY NOW? Umbrella Academy article online, she read it, and saw a picture of me. But the people I work with, believe I am just Lexi Verona…"

"Wow, that must have been tricky, keeping that a secret" Allison spoke, dragging the chair out from the table and sitting down.

"It was, but my boss knew it was my past, until I met Jamie, kept that lie, until I accidently used my powers, told him who I really was…and he just left, then boom, the old man dies, all caught up now" I sighed rubbing my head "Anyway. The quicker I marry Diego, the better, but I want to make some effort"

"So, City Hall is out of the question?" Allison asked.

"Yes, definitely, no offense to people who have had it, but I want to make part of my dream come true" I added.

"And it will, I will help you" Allison grinned. Grace walked into the kitchen, with a beam on her face.

"Are they bridal magazines?" Grace asked, walking to the table.

"Yeah, I'm helping Lexi pick a dress, want to join?" Allison asked her.

"Of course, though, let me be honest…Lexi, you will look beautiful no matter what dress you pick"

"Thank you" Lexi smiled softly, before flicking through the pages.

Allison left the table and searched the several drawers in the kitchen before finding a pen and paper. "Okay, your first thing that you need to sort out, is the venue"

"Okay…well, I've always dreamed about having a garden wedding, flowers in bloom, green grass, blue skies, in Spring time, not too hot either" I explained to her "Not the courtyard at the academy, I don't know maybe, like behind a manor, minus the manor, we could never afford that"

"I will do some research on that, don't you worry" Allison assured me, scribbling down the pieces of information. "Okay, theme?"

"I've always envisioned enchanted forest, fairy lights, all that, but that's usually for the reception" I added, before Diego entered the kitchen.

"Ah oh, wedding planning, are we?" he asked walking to the table, glancing at the notes that Allison jotted down.

"These are just my ideas; I want yours as well" I assured him.

"Angel, as long as you are happy, so am I" he winked "Girls seem to have more of a handle of wedding planning, guess it is in your blood" he chuckled "Minus some" he mumbled, meaning Allison's failed marriage.

"I'm gonna ignore that" she mumbled back.

"Is there anything that you want my help on?" Diego asked.

"Actually, there is something I want to discuss with you, it's quite important, but I will catch up with you, once I've gone through the basics" I informed him.

"…Should I be worried?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll catch up with you, in the meantime, maybe you should find a suit…that doesn't include blades"

"Yes ma'am" he winked leaving the kitchen.

"Now, we can discuss a very important topic…the dress. You said that you found a dress?" Allison asked me curious.

"Yeah, but that was years ago, I highly doubt that the company would have the dress now, it was simple, yet gorgeous, it was…me"

"What was the brand?"

"Maggie…something" I told her "She does beautiful dresses, but don't know if I can afford that…I don't think I could afford hardly anything right now; I can't touch 70% of the money I have because it's for the house"

"Lexi, stop panicking, I will help you" Allison chuckled grabbing all the magazines. "Maggie Sottero?" she asked.

"Yes, that's the brand"

"Let's find the dress then" Allison winked, opening the pages.

"Diego?" I called out heading upstairs from the kitchen, before seeing him at the bar.

"Well, at least we don't have to pay out for a bartender, you can be both groom and bartender" I winked, sitting on the bar stool.

"Maybe, so, how's the planning coming along?" he asked me.

"So, so, it's a start, but I can't find the dress I always envisioned walking down the aisle"

"Baby, you could wear what ever you want and I will say those two simple words" he winked. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh that…" I said biting my lip "Remember, when we moved out together…and I changed my surname?"

"Yeah…remind me of that again"

"Verona, because Grace told me, my birth mother was Italian"

"Ah, yeah, now I remember, what about it?"

"Well, there's two things…one, we need to discuss our surnames…if we want to start fresh, you should get rid of the Hargreeves name, and we can think of something, for us"

"I, actually have no issues with that. So, any ideas?" He asked, joining me on the opposite bar stool.

"Kind of, it's a rough idea"

"Tell me angel"

Biting my lip, I sighed "I asked Grace…about your mother, she said your mother was Mexican…so, what if we got creative? Thought of a name which is both Spanish and Italian? Or double barrel the name"

"That is creative" he chuckled before his smile faulted. "Wait…my mother is Mexican?" he asked.

"Didn't you know that?" I questioned him, my eyebrows furrowing.

"No…I never really asked about my…parents. My mother who gave me up for money, and the so-called father who took us" he sighed.

"I'm sorry…I had no idea…guess I was curious" I shrugged.

"Baby it's okay" he chuckled

"Which brings me to my other…thing, that I want to discuss" Now I was nervous. Because this idea could back fire on me, and set off a wave of arguments.

"Tell me"

"I…want to find my birth mother…"


	45. Number 45

Diego just stared at me. Like I had said something stupid. Did I?

"Wait…you wanna do what?" He asked me in confusion.

"I want to find my birth mother…is it a bad idea?" I asked him.

"Yes! Of course, it is!" His sudden outburst made me jump a little, not at all in fear, just shock.

"Why?" I asked him again.

"Isn't it obvious? She gave you up, for money, handed you over to that monster…she could have given you a better life" he informed me.

"Diego. If you were a woman, who suddenly discovered that she was nine months pregnant and in labour, and a second ago she had a flat stomach…how would you react?" I asked him.

"I thought you were against adoption and abortion?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I didn't want to go on a full rant.

"I have some reservations about it, I'm more for adoption than abortion you know that" I informed him. "And this case is a little different don't you think?"

"How? Tell me how?"

"Because for one, she could have been a virgin for all we knew, or that she wasn't sexually active with her partner. And to just discover you are in labour about to give life to a human being you never knew you had…we don't know what her life was like, which is why I want to find out" I explained to him.

"Why now? I mean you could have done this years ago"

"Because from what I remember, years ago, I was single, I didn't have you by my side doing this" Getting off the bar stool, I sighed. "We are getting married Diego, and one day, I hope, we will become parents. And don't worry, we are going to be better parents than the old man, and our birth mothers, but…" I sighed "I don't know okay, now that we are getting married, and kids are a step closer, I feel like finding my mother is closure to me. Knowing that I will be a mother, but I don't know my own, it's a door I want to open, and then close, at least I will have some sort of closure in my life, because our lives just seem to be filled with mystery, questions but no answers"

Diego looked at me, I could tell he was hiding something, his true feelings about this.

"The old man never told us anything, Grace didn't either because she didn't know anything. All she knew was that the old man was our…father…and Grace was a mother figure"

"Isn't Grace enough for you?" Diego asked. I looked at him taken aback from his words.

"She isn't my mom, Diego, she may have been the mother figure we all needed, but look at how the old man treated her" I sighed rubbing my face. "I need closure, to be able to move on, not think about it all the time, and when our kids ask who their grandparents were. My father is unknown, and my mother is from somewhere, I want to fill in the blanks for my mother"

"So, you wouldn't tell them, Reginald was their grandfather?" he asked curious.

"Of course not! He wasn't our father, he was a man who paid for children, who he somehow knew they had gifts, raised them to be superheroes, when we just wanted a normal child hood" I sighed. "I just want to do this Diego, go back to my past and move on from it"

"And what happens after that? Are you going to approach her about it? Or just see her face and then leave?"

"Diego, I don't know okay?"

"You haven't thought this through! This idea of yours is- "

"Is what Diego? I get why you are so against it, but I can see you are holding back, what is your real problem behind this?" I asked crossing her arms. "Don't make me use my new power, find out what you're really thinking"

"Seriously? You would use your own power against me?"

"I don't want to, but I also don't like being lied to, and you're not being honest with me…just please…tell me what is really bothering you" I asked. I could feel my emotions building up, tears threatening to spill. "Please" I asked.

Diego let out an exhausted sigh, before looking at me sadly. "I don't want to see you heartbroken" he admitted "I've seen it on your face too many times, and it breaks my heart, because I am the main reason for all your broken hearts"

Now that really broke my heart.

"Diego, that's all in the past, we have moved on from that, I mean, look where we are now. Engaged, planning our wedding, finally" I grinned, wrapping my arms around his bladeless body, for once. I felt his arms engulf me into his body tighter. "I guess this is practice for us, fighting for when we are married" I joked. "And we will heal from it, because you have healed my broken heart, and you're stuck with me" I assured him.

It was silent for a moment, before Diego spoke up.

"Finding your birth mother is a bad idea Lexi, for several reasons" He spoke quietly. I guess I was doing it alone then. Pulling away from him, I sighed.

"Your thoughts about this, are your own thoughts, that is fair enough, but this is my mind, my question that needs to be answered, the only way I am going to move on" I told him. "If I have to do this without you, then fine, but I need answers. It's something I deserve" I spoke, before leaving the sitting room and entering the foyer, seeing Allison and Five, Five covered in blood. "I am not going to even ask why Five looks like he has blown someone up"

"Best not to" He told me placing his hands in his pockets of his shorts. He was never going to change out that school uniform.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked me.

"I don't know" I admitted. "I told Diego something, and he kind of…flipped out, in a way"

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Allison asked, her face lightning up.

"Surprisingly no" I told her "I…told him I wanted to find my birth mother…and he seemed highly against it, for several reasons"

"Oh" Allison spoke, surprised.

"Why do you want to do that?" Five asked me.

"Because, I need damn closure!" I could feel they were against it as well. Maybe, I was alone in this situation, and right now, the only person I could actually rely on was my android mother. "You know what? I don't need anyone's opinion or approval, this is my decision, like it was your decision to space jump and get stuck" I spoke to Five directly "And it was your decision to use your power for your own selfish need" I spoke to Allison. The chandelier once broken, now fixed hanging above our heads, shook with my emotions. I had to calm down, which means I had to walk away.

Shaking my head, I left the Academy, heading down the street, just walking, not stopping.

I just wanted some answers, and if I left broken hearted, it was my own decision. I just didn't want the sad face of my children, when I told them that I had no idea who their grandmother was, when she was out there, dead or alive.

I found myself stopping outside a shop window. Bridal dresses. Of course. I stopped and I stared at the beautiful dress in front of me. "No, fucking way" I mumbled to myself. It was the dress, the dress I had spotted all those years ago. I quickly entered the shop seeing the elderly woman standing there behind the desk.

"Good afternoon, how can I help?" she asked adjusting the glasses on her head of hair.

"That dress in the shop window, it's a Maggie Sottero dress isn't it?" I asked her.

"You have a good idea, yes, it is" she smiled. "The line was discontinued, so the company provided one dress to popular bridal stores around the world"

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked.

"Sadly, no. But the only downside is, it's one size" she added.

"What size?" I asked her.

"I believe a size 10 to 12"

"No fucking way" I mumbled, before turning to the woman. "Sorry, just…today has just been a little crazy…I would like to try the dress on" I asked her.

"Of course, give me five minutes to get the dress off. Are you getting married?"

"Yeah, not sure when, but I know the dress is the important part of the wedding, you can't just wear anything"

"That is correct" she smiled, slowly taking the dress off the mannequin "Are you with anyone?" she asked seeing as I was on my own.

"He is at home, so I am doing this alone. It's okay, it's my choice" I assured her.

"Well, you have me, so you aren't alone, let's get you into this dress" she smiled leading me to the back to the dressing rooms.

"No fucking way" I mumbled. The dress was a perfect fit. Had I done something to deserve this?

"You look beautiful" she smiled "Just a few adjustments, but this dress, it's yours" she grinned.

"How much? I don't care how much, after everything, I think I deserve to spoil myself"

The lady lifted up the price tag. "Wow, I guess if it's the 1 out of many dresses, it's going to be slightly expensive, but I can make it work. I will pay you today"

"Lovely, I shall get a dress bag for you, don't want to create folds or creases" she smiled leaving me, standing to see my own reflection, in the dress.

Maybe me, making my own decision about finding my mother has led me down some lucky path, because it can't be a coincidence.

After getting out of the dress slowly, and paying for it, assuring the woman I had my own seamstress who could help adjust the dress, she seemed happily enough to let me go.

"Lexi?" I heard my name being called out, before turning around and seeing Jamie. My ex.

"Oh, hi" I spoke.

"Hey, fancy bumping into you…outside a bridal shop…holding a bag dress" he said before trying to work it out in his head. "Wait, are you getting married?"

"Yeah, I am" I told him.

"That was…fast" I raised my eyebrow at his comment.

"I have to go" I said turning around and heading back towards the academy.

"You're marrying him, aren't you?" he called out. Stopping in my path, I sighed, turning to face him.

"Yes, and it's one of the best decisions I have ever made, I also want to thank you"

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For freaking out when you saw what I was capable of, who I really am, because then I wouldn't be marrying the love of my life, the father to our future children, my future is with him" I told him, proudly, before heading back to the academy.

As I opened the door, I saw Five, still bloody, Allison and Diego, as well as the entire gang, except for Ben of course. He would have been happy for me; I just know it.

"Where have you been!" Diego asked panicked walking towards me, before stopping, looking at the item in my arms. "What's that?" he asked.

"My dress, the dress" I explained.

"Wait, you found it? Alone?" Allison asked me.

"Well, it appears, I am finding my self doing things alone now, and from the mother's meeting, you all seem to be in the same boat"

"We just think, it's going to end badly" Luther told me.

"I think we should avoid words that get her angry" Klaus spoke up.

"For once, Klaus is right. I am finding my birth mother, on my own, I am responsible for my own actions, just like anyone else here, do I need to go through the list?" I asked. "I am doing this for myself, for my own selfish needs, because I need it" I told them, before heading up the stairs to my bedroom, placing the dress down on the bed.

I soon found myself on the roof of the building, staring down, watching the people like they were ants. Looking up at the sky I sighed. "Ben…please tell me you would be on my side?" I asked, before I felt a sense of something inside of me. I couldn't explain it, but I felt like…something. Turning my back to the wall, I pushed out my hand, pulled back in before releasing the void back out, seeing the shattered glass pieces moving together.

"Okay…what was the point of that?" I asked myself out loud.

"Lexi?" A voice called out, before I turned around seeing the figure behind me.

"Ben?" I asked frowning. "What…the…"

"Yeah, I'm surprised as well, but I guess…whatever this is, it allows me to come and see you"

"They call it the void, I guess, for you, spirits can use it as a door…I've no idea how it works" I said before walking towards him. We both placed our right to our left hand out, moving our hands closer, until they ghosted right through. "Only downside I guess"

"Don't worry, this happens all the time with Klaus and I"

"Wait, you talk to Klaus?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Are you some sort of guardian angel?" I teased him before an all serious face came on. "I believe the reason you are here is to give me your opinion on my decision" I told him. "Just hit me with it"

"Everyone makes their own decisions in their life time, either ends good or bad, or both, or in-between, and it's your decision to learn from it" he explained "You want to find your birth mother, you have every right to, if it gives you closure of any sort, don't let anyone stop you, Diego just doesn't want to see you hurt. But he knows, you are your own person, and you can make your own decisions, put yourself first now and then, because let's face it, it doesn't affect the others"

Ben was right, he was totally right. I can be either totally destroyed with seeing my birth mother, or be in content with it all.

"You were always the one to…bring us all together" I told him. "I hope you are at peace with where you are"

"Of course, watching my family with all this drama, which I don't have to get involved with, it's like watching a movie" he chuckled.

"A prequel, and a sequel" I added. "Thank you" I smiled. "I should head back…somehow, no idea how" I said.

"Your power is a gate way, it will return you, you have no purpose in the void" he assured me. Turning around, I used my hand gesture again, seeing the void appearing in front of me. "Oh Lexi"

"Yeah?" I asked turning my head towards Ben.

"Congratulations" He smiled at me.

"Be there, at the ceremony, even if I, or the others can't see you"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…bow tie or tie?" he asked.

Laughing at him, the void disappeared, including Ben.

"What the hell?" A voice called out. Quickly turning around, I saw Five standing there in shock.

"Shit" I mumbled. "Don't tell anyone, I have enough crap to worry about"

"Okay…but what was that?" he asked me.

"When I was experimented on…I was given a gift, it's some sort of void" I explained, before continuing to explain further to him.

"Wow" he said "Does Diego know?"

"Yes, we discovered it together, and I didn't tell anyone else, because I am still getting used to it all…so, right now, pretend you didn't say anything…I don't want it to become the next gossip" I told him. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier…I just didn't appreciate people going against my decision"

"I've been thinking about it actually, an idea popped into my head"

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"No, but…instead of going to find her, and possibly having your heart broken, how about…I take you into the past, for when it all happened, call it a wedding present" Five presented the idea to me.

"Oh…wow" I said before shaking my head. Remembering that day when Five left, and never returned. "I appreciate your decision, but it would have to be a no…we already lost you once Five, I don't think we can take losing you again for all that time. We lost Ben as well, believe it or not, we all need each other, here, in the present, and I don't think Diego would appreciate it if I got stuck in the past with you"

"Yeah…I don't fancy being gutted with his blades" he said "I acknowledge your decision, and I appreciate your honesty" he assured me, before leaving me on the roof. "Hey mom, bye mom" Five spoke, catching my attention to Grace.

"Are you okay honey?" she asked me, holding her arms behind her back.

"Peachy" I sighed.

"I have something that might help lift your spirits" She said holding out, some kind of file, it looked like.

"What it is?" I asked her.

Grace smiled at me. "It's the file on your birth mother"


	46. Number 46

I stood staring at Grace. She held the answers I needed, I wanted to know about my birth mother. Biting my lip, I looked at Grace. "Where did you get that?" I asked her.

"Reginald had a filing system, he liked to keep records, write information down" Grace explained. "How about we go to his office, and look through it?" Grace suggested, smiling softly at me.

"Do you know what is inside?" I asked her again.

"No, I…I guess Reginald wanted to keep this to himself, I believe Pogo knows certain things, but I was the nanny, the mother figure, I wasn't to worry about things like this" Grace explained. "Come on, honey, let's go through the file, and then you can decide what you wish to do afterwards"

I suddenly felt nervous, reluctant to actually find out about my past, but I needed to do this. Before Diego and I got married, and before we had kids. "Okay" I mumbled walking back into the building.

I hadn't been inside the office, since…well, I couldn't even remember. Looking around I let out a sigh. "And yet, everything is still untouched and dust free" I spoke out, before walking over to the desk. Seeing a small globe sitting on the desk. Tilting my head looking at it, I pushed it off the desk, watching it fall onto the ground, smashing. "Whoops"

"Lexi, dear" Grace scolded me.

"I'm embracing myself" I simply told her, before sitting on the big office chair. "Hmm, cold, I guess that fits" Looking at the desk, it was still filled with his junk. As my hand glowed red, feeling the power run through my, I flicked my wrist, causing everything on the desk to fall off.

"Honey, I know you have certain feelings about your father- "

"Grace, he wasn't my father, he was never a father" I told her "And people need to get that into his head, he wasn't a good man" I simply told her "And you knew that, Grace. Sometimes, I could see it on your face, inside, deep down in those wires, you hated him as well…but he is gone now, and he can rot for all I care. And don't you dare clean the mess up. It can stay like that…but I am not finished"

"Don't let you anger get the best of you" Grace told me gently. Yeah, my emotions and I, never got on. I was a ticking time bomb. Taking a deep breath, I looked at her Grace.

"Anger will always get the best of me, because sometimes, it can save a life" I pointed out, from several occasions. "Anyway, this isn't about my emotions, or the old man, this is about my birth mother".

Grace gently handed the file over, I placed it on the desk, looking at the little word at the top of the file, I couldn't help but scoff. "Number Zero, of course" I mumbled. Opening the file, there was so much writing. And a page of photos. "What are the photos?" I asked frowning at Grace. Grace joined me at my side, looking at the photos.

"They look like they are photos of every year, since you were born" Grace said. And they were. Looking closely, I noticed a date on each photo.

"So, these are photos of me, every year on the day I was born" I sighed. "Until, the last year when I left" Looking at myself, I noticed something in all the photos. "Damn, I look…"

"Angry" Grace chuckled. All of my photos, well most of them, they all looked angry. I pointed to the first photo of where I was showing anger in my face.

"This face was because he made us get tattoos" I told her "Being pinned down and forced to have a tattoo at a young age…it's not right, so, my anger got the best of me then"

"I see your point…it wasn't a pleasant day…I wish I could have done something" Grace whispered.

"You had no control over him, Grace. No one did" I sighed "Anyway…" Discarding the photos to the side, I looked at the information in front of me. "Okay, Number Zero…and he still didn't put my name down, even after you gave us names"

Grace suddenly grabbed a fountain pen, and gently wrote down my name beside Number Zero. "There, now that should have been done when you were born"

I couldn't help but smile slightly. Seeing my name; Alessia actually written down in something of his.

"How did you find out I was part Italian?" I asked Grace.

"I was very persuasive in convincing Reginald to give me a few hints of where you came from" She informed me. Looking down, I finally found out.

"Venice, Italy" I mumbled. Before seeing something that stuck out. "Marzia…that's my mother's name" I whispered. "Wait…there's an address…is that…"

"Where your mother must live? It appears it my dear" Grace smiled. I couldn't stop staring at the address.

"But it could be old…" I said "I guess this is where my investigation starts…" I trailed off. "What else is on here?" I asked myself out loud. "Powers, skills…Jesus, sounds like something found on a fandom wikia" I said. "So, literally, my name, pictures, mother's name, address, powers and skills. That's it" I sighed relaxing back in the office chair. "I feel like I'm looking at nothing"

"I'm sorry my dear, I thought there would be more information for you" Grace sighed.

"It's okay…I think I can go on from this. Just look for a Marzia…Verona in Venice Italy…I can work from that, especially if there are any news reports about a woman who suddenly falls 9 months pregnant and in labour the second, she falls pregnant…yeah, I have plenty of information" I nodded. "Actually…Grace. Can you get the rest of our files?" I asked her.

"Of course," Grace seemed a little curious, or unsure on what I was doing. As Grace walked to a filing cabinet, she grabbed more files, and placed everything on the desk. I instantly found myself, grabbing Ben's file. Biting my lip, I opened it up, seeing large red letters across the information. DECEASED. And…all his pictures…gone. "Bastard" I mumbled feeling suddenly emotional. "I didn't actually think he was this heartless. First the shortest funeral of anyone's life, mainly blaming us all for his death, and now this. Ben deserved so much more" I whispered, before looking up, looking around the room.

"Looking for something?" Grace asked.

"No…someone…don't worry" I discarded my thoughts, and placed Ben's folder back into the pile, before looking at Vanya's. Photos of course, but then. "Wait…" I frowned. "Why is everything blacked out? Like…you see in movies? Wait…" They usually did these in movies, something to do with the government, keeping secrets, secret. But whatever Reginald was hiding, I would never find out. Taking Vanya's file, and Ben's back, I placed them both in the bin, respectfully. Gathering the rest of the files, I got off from the desk.

"Want me to put those back?" Grace asked.

"No. I'm gonna need these, but I will need something…to search for my mother…laptop…address book, records, I don't know" I said, leaving the office and heading down to the kitchen, putting everyone's file on the kitchen table, before heading back upstairs to the living room. Slumping down on the sofa, I opened my folder up again, looking at the information. 'Number Zero, Alessia. Born 1st October 1989. Mother; Marzia Verona. Venice, Italy. Powers; Psionics. Red glowing energy cells, to use as telekinesis, shielding and energy blasts…well old man, not just those anymore…'. I sighed placing the folder down on my stomach, I rubbed my face. Such small information, but a lot of information to process in 15 minutes.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice; I was always so familiar with. Turning my head after removing my hands, I looked at Diego. "Yeah" I said.

"What's that" He motioned his head towards the file on my stomach.

"A lead, well, a rough lead"

"On your birth mother?" he asked.

"Yeah" I told him "And before you argue with me about this being a bad idea…then it will be my bad idea. Everyone deserves closure, even if someone else doesn't like it"

"Meaning me?" he asked.

"Exactly. You have your reason's. I have mine. With or without you, I'm going to Venice"

"Venice?" Diego asked confused.

"It's where she lives…hopefully, so it's where I will start, even if I have to go to every corner of Venice to find her…I just…need to know…know she is okay…every everything" I sighed.

"I've been doing some thinking" Diego told me, walking to the sofa I was sitting on, and squeezing his cute arse down.

"Careful, that can be dangerous for you" I mumbled, of course teasing him, to lighten the mood.

"Very funny" he said "You've always been…curious to know who your mother was…and now you have the chance. I shouldn't be telling you no. I should be supporting you, and that's what I want to do, as your fiancé, and as your soon to be husband, father to our kids. A wife and husband should support each other, I'm sure it's in the vows" he chuckled. "I just…don't want to see you heartbroken"

"I know…but it's a risk I am willing to take. And if the results are…bad, it won't stop me from moving on, because it will be closure…Diego…it's what I want. I know I am not emotionally stable, but…this is a bottle that needs to be opened and consumed, even if it explodes open or flows out. Me having a clear mind, is what everyone wants"

"I get that baby" he smiled. "I will go with you, as your future husband, it's my job to stand by my wife" he winked, leaning down and gently kissing me. "And other things" he mumbled. I couldn't help but smile. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer. He gently picked up the file, and placed it on the coffee table, pulling me quickly onto his lap, straddling his hips, her lips kissed in sync, before the sound of heavy boots and guns cocking in the room caught our attention.

Turning our heads. Three men, wearing black outfits, head to toe, guns pointing at us, stood in front of us. Diego and I quickly got off the sofa, looking at the men.

"Where are the goods!" One of the men shouted, his voice muffled.

"Looks like we found one of the goods" Another man, spoke, disgustingly.

"Yeah…you're gonna regret saying that" Diego spoke standing beside me, as I held my hands behind my back, glowing red.


	47. Number 47

**So, I had this storyline planned out in my head. But again, from what I imagined, I just couldn't put my mind into words. So, I apologise in advance. The scene looks much better in my head. **

"Yeah…you're gonna regret saying that" Diego spoke standing beside me, as I held my hands behind my back, glowing red.

"And why's that?" One of the men's voice spoke through a gas mask type mask, his voice deeper to cover his real voice.

"Because you have entered the Umbrella Academy" Diego stated.

"We know that dumbass, it's why we are here!" The man shouted.

"Let me guess, the old billionaire dies, and you raid the house?" Lexi asked out loud "Did you happen to forget about the kids that were raised here as…superheroes?" I wanted to vomit at that term.

"Of course not, it's why we bought these" he motioned his gun, by lifting it up slightly.

"And they call me a dumbass?" Diego whispered. "Either way, you boys are getting your arse beaten today…get them baby" he whispered to me. Nodding gently, I focused my abilities, paying attention to their guns.

Twisting my hand up ever so gently, the guns glowed red, a red bright aura surrounded them as I focused, violently lifting them up in the air, causing the men to lose grip of their guns. I focused using my psionic energy balls and telekinesis, pulling apart the guns, the sound of bullets falling onto the ground, like rain on a pavement. Putting my hands down, the vibration through my body calmed down.

"What…the…" One of the men asked panicked.

"See the thing is…we still know how to kick arse" Diego stated. My hands coming out from behind my back, glowing a violent bright red. I could feel the vibration throughout my body.

"You didn't tell us she could do that!" Another man shouted.

"I didn't know what they could do! Their powers were kept a secret! I thought it was all fake!" The man responded.

"I'm outta here!" The smaller man rushed out, heading out to the foyer, only for my right hand to reach out, the man's body glowing red.

"Now where do you think you are going?" Diego asked him. Smirking, I moved my right hand to the left violently, causing the man to fly straight into the wall with a loud thump, falling like a dolly on the floor.

"Who's next?" I asked, focusing on the two in the middle. A smirk forming on my face. Even with masks on, I could tell they were shitting their gas boiler suits. Both my hands reached out, glowing red, causing both of them to glow red. "Who wants to fly?" I asked them.

"We need back up!" The man shouted, before I threw them up to the ceiling violently, before dropping them from the air. Hearing a loud crack.

"Think that was a neck or a spine?" I asked Diego

"Maybe both" he smirked before frowning "Hang on…did he call for back up?" he asked me.

"I believe so" I sighed, before hearing voices behind me.

"What is going on?" Allison asked standing there with Luther and Five.

"Bad guys…again" I said "Where's Klaus and Vanya?" I asked.

"Vanya left I think…Klaus is somewhere…I think" Five added.

"Of course," I mumbled.

"What do they want?" Allison asked.

"The goods" I said "So…expensive things" I added, before Allison's eyes widened. "What?"

"Baby…might want to put up a really big shield…so we can run" Diego whispered. Turning my head, I saw a much larger amount of men, wearing the same outfits and same gas masks, pointing the same guns at us.

"Huh" I said looking at the men.

"Fire!" One of the multiple men shouted, causing the gun fire to rapidly aim at us.

"Lexi!" Diego shouted, causing me to raise my hands quickly, focusing on my shield, turning my head to Allison, Five and Luther "Run!" I shouted

"We fight together! Let's split them up" Luther suggested heading out to the foyer through the arch, Allison and Five following. Diego dived behind the sofa.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"Split them up! I'll be okay. It feels like déjà vu all over again" He stated. "I'll be okay angel" he assured me, flicking a blade, causing one to go into an eye of the gas mask, one of them falling to the ground. Turning my head, I saw the entrance to the kitchen, hoping to God, Grace nor Pogo was down there.

Backing up slowly, Diego spoke up. "I promise you, after all this shit. We will have the wedding of your dreams" Diego told me.

"Diego, as long as I marry you, I don't give a fuck. I just want you" I smiled before disappearing into the darkness down the stairs, putting my shield down, allowing my energy to build back up.

"They're coming baby!" Diego shouted as I entered the kitchen.

Looking around, I started to panic. "Shit" I said before walking to the kitchen drawers, pulling out every single one, before noticing a much load of knives. "Hmm" I said, hearing the sound of loud boots trampling down the stairs.

Opening as many drawers as I could containing as much sharp stuff as possible. I rushed over to the pool table, ducked and stayed silent.

Watching, like a predator watching its prey.

"Where did she go?" There were five men, looking around.

"She has to be here somewhere" Another responded.

Turning my attention to the many open drawers of anything sharp. I lifted my hands carefully, watching the glow appear from within the drawers, the blades and anything sharp slowly lift into the air.

"Err…are you guys seeing this?" One asked.

"Shit" I smirked at their words, flicking my wrist causing the blades dart towards them, hitting them all in all possible areas. It was a little hard to see hiding behind a pool table, so I was probably off a little.

The sound of bodies falling onto the floor, confirmed it for myself. Before I stood up, seeing one man standing, a large knife in his shoulder.

"Damn, I missed" I pouted, looking at the pool table balls. "This will do" I said grabbing one of the balls, black one to be exact, throwing it at his head, the clonking sound of the ball hitting his head, before he fell to the floor.

Walking over to the laying bodies, I cringed at the sight. "Sorry for the mess Grace" I mumbled, before heading up the stairs carefully, seeing Diego no longer in the sitting area. "Diego?" I whispered loudly. But the sounds of commotion out in the foyer turned my attention. Heading to one of the arches, I peaked my head, seeing Five, Luther, Allison and Diego standing together. From the looks of it, they were surrounded. "Shit" I mumbled to myself, thinking.

The witch was going to come out to play.

Heading to the other arch, closer to the rest of them. I focused. "Come on which, come out and play" I whispered, feeling the power build up inside of me. I knew too much power would make me eventually pass out, but I needed to protect them.

I could feel the witch inside of me, coursing through my body, I was at my most power limit. Looking around the corner of the arch again, I put my hand out creating a large shield, covering the fronts of the rest of them. They instantly looked confused, before I came out, using my other hand to shield myself, my eyes glowing red, I think even my body was slightly glowing.

The men were by the stairs, overlooking the banisters, guns aimed at my family.

"Maybe we should introduce you to someone you haven't met yet" Five shouted at the men "Introducing; The Witch, she is gonna kick your arse" he smirked.

Standing in front of a shield, shielding the others, I stood behind my own shield, as I put down my own shield, I quickly focused on all the guns the men held, discarding them quickly, before slowly lifting the men into the air. "Time to fly again" I smirked, lifting them from behind the banisters, the power building up inside of me, before throwing my arms down violently, causing the men to fall to the floor, the red glows disappearing from their bodies as they hit the ground, like a bag of flour hitting the ground. Poof.

But the witch still wanted to play.

The groans emitting from their bodies, made me smirk, putting my shields down. The men eventually, and slowly managed to stand up, looking at us.

"Bring it on" I stated, gritting my teeth, spitting venom at them. The men looked at each other, before shrugging, launching themselves at us. I quickly dodged out of the way, using my foot to kick the man to the floor. "Can I ask…are we killing them or knocking them out…cos I may have already left a few bodies in the kitchen"

"Technically…" Diego stated swinging a fist at a man "They broke in, attempted to kill us, so…yeah, killing is the only option"

"Or we go the correct option and just knock them out" Luther picked up one of them, tossing him to the side like a rag doll.

"Or…we just pick what ever we damn want" I said, watching my bad guy slowly get up from the floor. "Are we seriously doing this? You're either gonna get injured or killed"

"I'll take the chances" The man stated at me.

"A man with balls. I like" I smirked "Come at me big boy" I motioned him to come forward with my finger. Growling at me, he launched himself at me, I dodged him again, before waiting for the opportunity. While his back faced me, it felt like slow motion, before I quickly darted my foot up, the feeling of the contact of my shoes to his balls, I felt the pain he was going to get.

"Argh!" The man groaned falling to the ground.

"One down" I sighed, turning my head seeing Five 'playing' with his toy. Shaking my head, I watched Allison fight, before the man had her in his arms, holding her close, too tight. And yet, she wasn't using her ability, and I was getting exhausted. "Enough of this" I mumbled, placing my palm out, before drawing it back in, before releasing the void, creating the shards of void to stand in the middle of the room. I focused on who I wanted it to effect, watching the purple glowing tentacle like things, draw out to the bad guys, causing them to become mesmerised.

Allison was eventually let go by the man, the rest of the men stood there, seeing their fears or their dreams.

"What the hell?" Luther asked.

"Now isn't the time for questions…now is the time to finish this" I told them.

"You're no fun" Five mumbled, portaling to each bad guy, of course breaking their necks. Little guy, demented mind. As the bad guys dropped to the floor, the void disappeared.

"Should we probably talk about what the hell that was?" Luther asked.

"Probably not" Diego stated.

"And why not?" Luther asked.

"Because there is one guy with a gun pointed at us" I turned my head to the arch which lead down to the kitchen. Obviously, the ball table ball didn't knock him out as much as I thought. Looking towards the open doors of the Academy. I sighed. Putting my hand out to the man from downstairs, holding the gun, his entire body glowed red, before I flicked my arm violently, causing him to fly out of the academy foyer, out of the door and smashing into a car parked opposite the academy, before closing the door with my other hand.

It was all too much. Everything looked fuzzy, and the floor looked really comfortable-.


End file.
